Mengejar Cinta Sehun
by uke Sehun lovers
Summary: END - Sehun yang baik dan manis menjadi rebutan beberapa lelaki manly yang berusaha mendapatkan hatinya. Tapi karena sikap netral Sehun para seme jadi uring-uringan menebak isi hatinya. [KaiHun, HanHun, ChanHun, KrisHun, TaoHun/ Sho-Ai / RnR]
1. KaiHun Part

**Mengejar Cinta Sehun**

**Pair : KaiHun, HanHun, KrisHun, Chanhun**

**Chapter 1 by : Rilakkumahun**

**.**

**.**

**Appetizer Fiction. KaiHun Part,**

**.**

**.**

.Sehun itu baik hati. Dulu sewaktu masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama teman-temannya sering sekali memanfaatkannya untuk membawakan tumpukan tugas ke ruangan _seonsaengnim_. Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali saja, namun hampir setiap ada tugas yang harus diantarkan ke ruangan _seonsaengnim_ maka Sehun selalu berakhir dengan tumpukan buku yang hampir menutupi jalannya. Pernah sekali, saat hari tengah hujan Sehun melintasi koridor panjang untuk sampai ke ruangan yang ditujunya. Namun, yang terjadi adalah dirinya terjerembab jatuh dengan buku-buku yang berserakan disekitarnya. Tidak ada siswa atau siswi lain yang melintas disana selain dirinya, jadi ketika itu dengan menahan sakit pada pinggulnya dirinya menyusun buku-buku itu seperti sebelumnya.

Sekarang pun sama. Hal-hal macam itu seperti sudah berteman baik dengannya.

Tetapi, Sehun itu manis. Kulitnya putih seperti salju dan akan berbintik saat ia merasa dingin. Maka dari itu, setiap musim dingin tiba ibunya selalu membekalinya dengan banyak sekali baju hangat. Bibirnya merah dan sangat mungil, ketika bingung maka dia akan menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap penuh tanya. Rambutnya halus berwarna coklat madu, ia sudah lumayan lama tidak memotong rambutnya dan sekarang mereka tumbuh semakin panjang beberapa diantaranya bahkan menutupi matanya. Omong-omong tentang matanya, Sehun itu terlihat lucu dengan kedua mata sipitnya. Akan menyipit saat ia tersenyum dan akan menghilang saat ia tertawa. Itu salah satu bagian paling difavoritkan oleh beberapa orang yang menyukainya.

Dan satu yang paling penting dia itu primadona. Tapi, ia tidak pernah sadar akan hal itu.

.

Deskripsi bagaimana Oh Sehun tidak berhenti sampai disana. Ia sangat menyukai anak anjing namun, ibunya tak pernah sampai hati memberikannya izin untuk merawat salah satu dari mereka. Merengek seperti apapun Sehun tidak akan diberikan izin memelihara seekorpun puppy. Ibunya selalu akan berkata bahwa_ 'bayi tidak boleh memelihara bayi'._

Tapi, setelah mengenal salah seorang seniornya di _Senior High School_ keinginannya untuk merasakan bagaimana memelihara puppy akhirnya kesampaian.

Berawal dari seniornya yang bernama Kim Jongin itu memberikan bantuan padanya saat kesulitan membawa tumpukan buku untuk dikumpulkan dan kedekatan yang seperti air sungai mengalir terjadi antara dirinya dan Jongin. Jongin itu lelaki yang sangat baik itu sebabnya Sehun betah dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mau makan, makanan dariku _hyung_?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang semula bertumpu diatas lututnya yang tertekuk, sambil terus mencoba memberikan makanan pada anak anjing milik Jongin.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah memberikan mereka makan saat aku belum datang?" Sehun menuding, tapi tidak menuding juga _sih_. Nada bicaranya bahkan jauh dari kata menuding.

"Mereka kelaparan Hunna jadi aku memberikan mereka makan" Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun. Menggendong salah satu dari puppy miliknya. Jongin punya tiga anak anjing tapi Sehun lebih menyukai salah satu dari mereka yang berwarna putih. Lebih mirip dengannya.

"Kenapa? Mereka jadi menolak memakan makanan dariku!"

"Maafkan aku ya?" Tangan Jongin terangkat mengelus kepala Sehun, merasakan betapa halusnya helaian surai Sehun. _Aduh_ kenapa Sehun manis sekali _sih_?

Sehun hanya menuruti Jongin saja setelahnya. Jongin sudah minta maaf padanya masa dia tidak memaafkannya _sih_? Padahal ia juga sedikit merasa kesal, bagaimanapun juga kan bagian memberi makan adalah bagiannya.

"_Jang-ah_ kemari, aku bawakan banyak sekali makanan untukmu!" Sehun berseru semangat masih tetap pada usahanya membuat mereka menerima makanan darinya. Namun, tetap saja dirinya diabaikan. Dan berakhir dengan rengutan tak suka darinya.

Itu adalah salah satu cobaan untuk Jongin.

"Hei jangan paksa mereka untuk makan Sehun, mereka bisa memuntahkannya nanti"

Sehun berdiri dari posisinya, diam saja sampai beberapa saat, hanya menatap kebawah dimana beberapa anak anjing Jongin bermain-main dikakinya. Jongin paham bagaimana perasaan pemuda manis yang berada tak jauh darinya. Namun, melihat bagaimana dirinya dengan wajah masam seperti itu justru terlihat sangat lucu.

Tapi akhirnya Jongin meletakan _Janggu_ dilantai membiarkannya bermain bersama temannya. Dan mendekati Sehun untuk menghiburnya dengan sesuatu yang ia sukai. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Jongin tahu apa-apa yang Sehun sukai. Sejak awal Sehun masuk di sekolah yang sama dengannya Jongin bahkan sudah mencari tahu tentangnya. Ia terlihat sangat lucu saat tidak dapat menemukan dimana kelasnya ketika itu.

"Hey, aku punya beberapa bungkus ramen? Kau mau?"

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya Sehun mengikuti Jongin, memasak satu bungkus ramen untuk mereka berdua. Jongin bilang _sih_ dia tidak begitu lapar makanya mengusulkan untuk memasak satu ramen. Padahal kenyataannya adalah dirinya yang ingin makan satu mangkuk dengan Sehun, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin tersenyum tidak jelas.

Beberapa menit yang lalu kebisingan yang memenuhi ruang dapur hanya bunyi dentingan antara peralatan masak. Namun kemudian suara meringis Sehun terdengar. Akibat tidak ahli dalam memotong sayuran, jemari telunjuknya terluka karena teriris pisau yang dipegangnya. Refleknya adalah Sehun membawa jarinya yang terluka kedalam mulut dan menghisapnya.

"Jangan menghisapnya seperti itu Sehun" Jongin panik, padahal Sehun sudah berhenti meringis. Seperti yang baru saja Sehun lakukan, pemuda tan itu membawa jemari tangan Sehun kedalam mulutnya, menghisap darah yang belum berhenti keluar.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, pipinya merona malu.

Sedangkan Jongin jadi salah tingkah.

_Oke_ bukan maksudnya untuk mencuri kesempatan pada Sehun. Hanya saja Sehun yang terluka 'kan membuatnya panik. Jadi menurut pendapatnya semua sah-sah saja. Tapi kalau berfikir soal menghisap jari Sehun yang terluka setelah sebelumnya Sehun melakukan hal yang sama pada jemarinya, itu sama saja dengan ciuman tidak langsung 'kan? Pantas rongga mulut Jongin terasa manis. Bilang saja Jongin berlebihan dia tidak peduli sama sekali.

Sehun yang lugu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa hati Jongin sedang berdebar tidak terkendali. Menikmati pemandangan seperti Sehun yang tengah merona saat ini. Tuhan benar-benar giat sekali memberikan Jongin cobaan berat. Andai Sehun tahu Jongin menaruh hati padanya sejak dulu, pasti Jongin lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat Jongin yang pura-pura keren tengah menunggu Sehun untuk menjemputnya berangkat bersama ke sekolah, seorang lelaki berumur dua puluh tahunan keatas menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak santai. Menatapnya dari bawah keatas seperti dia ini seorang pencuri saja. _Cih_. Badan kecil begitu kok menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang?

"Siapa kau?" Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Mungkin tidak perlu. Aku juga tidak butuh jawaban darimu. Tapi berdiri didepan rumah Sehun dengan pose sok keren itu mengganggu pemandangan indahku"

Kini gantian Jongin yang mengangkat alisnya. Pose sok keren katanya? _Ha ha _bukan sok keren, Jongin memang keren dari sejak dikandung ibunya.

"Biar ku tebak, -kau pasti salah satu orang yang menyukai Sehun 'kan?" Pria itu menambahkan sambil melipat tangannya didada dia kembali berkata dan menatap Jongin. "Tapi maaf Sehun tidak akan suka pria macam kau"

_What the-_ seenaknya saja pria pendek dihadapannya ini berkata. Jongin bahkan cukup -oke sangat tampan untuk ukuran seorang pria berusia belum sampai dua puluh. "Aku mulai bertanya-tanya memangnya kau fikir dirimu tampan?"

_Uh_\- Pria tadi mengangkat sebelah alisnya -lagi. "Kau bertanya hal yang seharusnya sangat terlihat oleh indramu. Kecuali kalau kau buta"

Jongin menggeretakan giginya. Oh jadi pria dihadapannya ini salah satu lawannya dalam mendapatkan Sehun. "Coba perhatikan tubuh pendekmu! Mana bisa kau melindungi Sehun dengan postur tubuh kurcaci macam itu" Oke Jongin cukup senang mengatakan hal tadi. Faktanya pria yang sejak tadi menjatuhkannya, terdiam dan terlihat marah. Jongin menyeringai,

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Hyung mengenal Jongin Hyung" Sehun mengerutkan kening bingung, ia berjalan mendekati Jongin. Menatap lelaki dengan kaos oblong disebelah Jongin.

"Hyung tidak sama sekali mengenal pria yang sejak tadi berpose sok keren didepan rumahmu ini Sehuna"

Lelaki ini benar-benar. Jongin jadi menampakkan wajah flat begini.

"Benar Hunna aku juga tidak kenal pria yang sejak tadi sok kenal padaku ini"

Jongin dan pria tadi bertatap, wajah mereka datar tapi jauh didalam mata keduanya petir _imaginer_ tengah terhubung. Keduanya menyimpulkan bahwa masing-masing dari mereka adalah lawan yang harus dijatuhkan.

"Kalian cepat sekali akrab!" Suara Sehun memutuskan tatapan menantang Jongin dan pria itu. _Thumbs up _yang dilakukan Sehun malah akan membuat keduanya tumbang. Karena Sehun melakukannya dengan wajah kelewat manis dan senyum bahagia.

"Berikan _Hyung_ kecupan dulu sebelum kau berangkat"

_Hah!?_

Jongin membulatkan matanya menatap bagaimana bibir manis Sehun menempel pada pipi lelaki tadi. _Damn it-_ Sehun melakukannya dengan suka rela? Astaga padahal Jongin saja sama sekali tidak berani menyentuh Sehun lebih dari mengusap kepalanya. Dan sekarang apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Lelaki ini benar-benar menyatakan perang padanya.

.

.

.

"Jongin _Hyung_ ingin mengajakku keluar malam nanti?"

Jongin mengangguk. Menatap Sehun dengan harapan dia tidak menghancurkan perasaan bahagia Jongin dengan menolak ajakannya kali ini. Jongin sudah cukup kenyang ditolak Sehun saat dia mengajak pemuda manis itu untuk keluar -ia mengasumsikannya sebagai kencan-

"Bagaimana?"

Jongin harap-harap cemas, Sehun malah berfikir terlalu lama.

Dan Sehun mengangguk, Jongin rasa dirinya tidak akan bisa menahan perasaan bahagianya yang terlalu meluap-luap saat ini. Beberapa siswa atau siswi yang melintasi koridor menatap aneh Jongin. Jadi, Kim Jongin yang terkenal berandalan bisa menjadi begitu bodoh juga seperti saat ini. Dan itu karena Oh Sehun, siswa pendiam yang kurang terkenal pada awalnya tetapi jadi sangat terkenal saat dua _sunbae_ dari Klub yang berbeda sering sekali bermaksud melakukan pemodusan padanya.

Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka merasa kasihan pada Jongin, karena Sehun selalu terlihat sangat baik pada siapapun. Jongin lebih terlihat seperti tengah diberikan harapan tak pasti dari Sehun.

.

.

.

Jadi, maksud Jongin membawa kencan Sehun itu, adalah pergi ke _Namsan_ Tower dan menaiki kereta gantung, untung-untung sih kejadian terkunci didalam kereta gantung seperti dalam drama boys over flower terjadi padanya. Dia pasti akan jadi laki-laki paling bahagia karena bisa menghabiskan waktu semalaman penuh hanya dengan Sehun.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya berdebar-debar. Ditambah lagi lingkaran tangan Sehun pada pinggangnya, ia sebenarnya sengaja melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Jongin tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sehun tidak pernah ke _Namsan_ Tower sebelum ini. Jongin tersenyum mendengar seruan kagum dari namja manis disebelahnya itu. "Kau suka?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum lima jari. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa _Namsan_ Tower seperti ini!"

"Kau benar-benar belum pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Jongin melihat Sehun menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar lucu Sehun"

"Hyung berfikir aku lucu?"

Sangat lucu ketika kau bertanya dengan wajah dan ekspresi semacam itu. "Tentu saja. Itu sebabnya aku sangat menyukaimu!"

Sehun lagi-lagi merona dan itu lagi-lagi karena Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin kelihatannya santai saja padahal jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. "Kau ingin naik kereta gantung?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Kenapa jadi canggung begini?

.

.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak pernah memiliki masalah tentang Sehun yang tidak mengetahui perasaannya. Ia hanya merasa ingin terus berada disekitarnya dan menempatkan kepentingan Sehun diatas kepentingannya sendiri. Pernah sekali saat seragam Sehun basah karena salah seorang temannya dengan sengaja membuatnya tercebur kedalam kolam renang. Jongin diam-diam membelikannya sebuah seragam baru lengkap dan meletakannya didalam loker Sehun.

Sehun mungkin dengan baiknya tidak melakukan perhitungan apapun dengan temannya itu dan memaafkannya dengan cepat. Namun, tidak begitu dengan Jongin. Dia turun tangan sendiri untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada orang itu.

Jongin mungkin adalah berandalan yang ditakuti hampir semua murid. Dia membolos saat pelajaran. Hanya tertidur saat terpaksa menghadiri kelas. Tapi, ia akan bersikap sangat manis dihadapan Sehun. Contohnya seperti saat ini.

Dia menyampirkan mantel yang dipakainya pada tubuh Sehun saat melihatnya menggosokan kedua tangannya dan terlihat bergetar. Membelikannya kopi hangat untuk membuatnya merasa baikan. Bahkan tidak ragu untuk memeluknya meskipun disana tidak hanya ada mereka berdua.

"_Hyung_ tidak perlu, aku tahu kau juga kedinginan 'kan?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi, udaranya sedingin ini tidak mungkin kau baik-baik saja!"

"Aku cukup baik dalam udara dingin" Jongin menoleh pada Sehun. "Eh -hei kenapa kulitmu berbintik?"

Sehun melenguh terkejut. "Astaga! Jangan lihat aku ini memalukan!" Sehun menutupi wajahnya. Menyembunyikannya dari Jongin. Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah. Jadi, kulitnya akan memerah dan berbintik saat kedinginan? Kenapa dia jadi berfikir itu lucu ya?

"Aku benci kebiasaanku yang seperti ini!" Sehun bergumam didalam kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Jongin malah mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun terdiam, melepaskan kedua tangannya dan menatap Jongin yang berada dekat sekali dengannya. Eh? Ia tahu _sih_ Jongin itu tampan. Tapi tidak tahu kalau terlihat luar biasa tampan dari jarak sedekat ini. _Kok_ dia merona karena Jongin terus _sih_?

"Hei lihat pertunjukan kembang apinya sudah mulai!"

Dan atensinya yang sebelumnya terpaku pada Jongin kemudian beralih pada letupan berwarna-warni yang memenuhi langit malam saat itu.

Jongin tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

.

Dan keesokan paginya, ketika Sehun membuka lokernya ia menemukan setangkai bunga dan sekotak coklat yang diberi pita dan terlihat sangat manis. Matanya berbinar ketika tahu bahwa itu adalah coklat kesukaannya. Saat baru saja akan mengambilnya dirinya dikejutkan dengan sebuah note yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Ia menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Membuka note yang terlipat itu untuk membaca isinya. Mungkin saja sebuah petunjuk soal siapa orang yang memberikan bunga dan coklat ini padanya. Tapi ia terperangah setelahnya. Bagaimana tidak jika isinya patut membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengenai artinya.

.

_Hey manis, aku rasa aku berniat melamarmu setelah ini._

.

Heh. Apa?

.

.

.

**-to be continued**

**AN :**

**Hallo saya hadir di chapter pertama, ada yang tau siapa saya? Rilakkumahun sepertinya kurang terkenal haha -_-**

**Maaf ya kalau ini kurang sweet atau kurang enak/? dibaca. Sungguh saya sedang terdampar di pedalaman. -_-**

**Oke saatnya memberitahukan bagaimana cara mainnya. Mau tau gmna sistem yang kita sepakatin?**

**Nah, author ch pertama memilih author selanjutnya dengan cara acak alias suka-suka dia buat lanjutin next chap, dan begitu seterusnya dengan catatan kalau author setelahnya itu ga boleh bawain pair yang sama dgn author sebelumnya, karena temanya beberapa seme yang ngerebutin Sehun. Tapi..tapi..tapi, pair itu boleh dibawain setelah udh berselang, tiga atau empat chapter (setiap pair kebagian dua chap). Itu yg menyebabkan saya harus muncul di ch. pertama, karena saya harus nulis KaiHun. -_-**

**Oia ini bukan hidangan utama, karena satu dan lain hal hidangan utamanya harus tertunda dari yang sudah diperkirakan. **

**Mari kita saling melengkapi dengan saling memberi masukan~**

**P.S : Kuberikan tugas selanjutnya untukmu, Kim Hyun Mi~**


	2. HanHun Part

**Mengejar Cinta Sehun**

**Pair: KaiHun, HanHun, KrisHun, TaoHun, ChanHun**

**Chapter II by: Kim HyunMi**

**.**

**.**

**HanHun Part**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara derap langkah menggema dilorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak 15 menit lalu. Hanya ada beberapa yang mengikuti ekskul saja yang masih ada dilingkungan sekolah. Sehun mengeratkan tali ranselnya semakin mempercepat langkahnya ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur saja. Sehun memang penakut apalagi dengan keadaan gelap dan sepi seperti sakarang. Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya, karna keadaan sekolah yang sepi dan lorong yang gelap membuatnya takut. _Ughh_ dia jadi menyesal tak menerima ajakan Jongin untuk pulang bersama saja kalau tau begini. Salahkan wali kelasnya yang menyuruhnya menyimpan buku keperputakaan dahulu hingga membuatnya harus pulang terlambat. Sehun ingin menangis saja rasanya kalau begini.

"Huuhhhh.." sehun menghela nafas lega saat dirinya sudah sampai digerbang sekolahnya. setidaknya ia tak perlu takut lagi. sehun bersiap melangkahkan kakinya sebelum sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Sehunnie.." panggil seorang namja cantik dengan senyum manis tercetak dibibir tipisnya.

"Luhan Hyung." _Namja_ yang dipanggil Luhan Hyung itu berjalan menghampiri Sehun masih dengan senyum manis tercetak dibibir tipisnya. "Ayo kuantar pulang, tapi kita jalan-jalan dulu oke." Ajak luhan dan langsung mendapat anggukan semangat dari _namja _manis yang labih tinggi dari Luhan itu. Luhan mengusak rambut Sehun gemas lalu menuntun _namja_ manis itu menuju mobilnya, membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan disusul dirinya menuju pintu kemudi.

Luhan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Diliriknya Sehun melalui kaca mobilnya, saat ini Sehun tengah memperhatikan pemandangan melalui kaca mobil Luhan. Terkadang ia tersenyum melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu, namun kadang juga wajahnya berubahnya merengut. Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sehun. Dimatanya Sehun itu _namja _yang polos dan lugu. Pribadi yang baik terhadap siapapun, Sehun juga sangat menggemaskan apalagi ketika namja itu merengek menginginkan _bubble tea_, minuman favoritnya. Bagaimana mata sipitnya memohon dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing yang minta dikasihani, membuat siapa saja akan luluh dengan tatapan itu termasuk Luhan.

Sehun berusia 4tahun dibawah Luhan. Sehun juga sangat manja terhadap Luhan. Sehun selalu menunjukkan sisi manjanya kepada Luhan. Luhan juga selalu ada untuk Sehun. Mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak 3tahun lalu. Dimata Sehun, Luhan itu sudah seperti _Hyung_ baginya. Karna Luhan selalu menolongnya, Luhan juga sangat baik terhadapnya dan Luhan juga selalu membantunya saat ia tak bisa mengerjakan PRnya. Ck. Pokoknya Luhan itu _Hyung_ yang sempurna _deh_ buat Sehun.

Namun satu yang tak Sehun sadari dibalik setiap perlakuan dan perhatian Luhan terhadapnya. Sejujurnya jauh didalam hatinya, Luhan memiliki perasaan Lebih terhadap Sehun. Bukan hanya sekedar _Hyung-Dongsaeng_. Namun karna Sehun itu sangat polos –_atau bodoh_\- hingga _namja_ manis itu tak menyadari perasaan 'lebih' Luhan terhadapnya. Karna bagi Sehun setiap perlakuan baik Luhan terhadapnya itu hanya lah sebatas perhatian _Hyung_ kepada _Dongsaeng_nya. Ck terlalu polos.

"Sehunnie bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Kau pasti lapar kan?" sehun mengangguk dengan semangat membuat Luhan tertawa geli. Luhan kemudian menlajukan mobilnya menuju restoran jepang yang memang kesukaan Sehun. Selama direstoran mereka banyak berbincang tentang banyak hal, mulai dari kesibukan masing-masing dan hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting untuk dibahas. Namun, sesuatu yang tidak pentingpun akan menjadi penting bagi Luhan yang memang menyukai Sehun. apapun akan _namja_ itu lakukan asal ia bisa selalu bersama Sehun.

"Sehunnie minggu besok ada acara tidak?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Saat ini mereka sedang Melihat sunset diSungai Han. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan, namja manis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan tangannya berada didagunya seolah berfikir. "Sepertinya tidak, kenapa?" Tanya sehun balik, menatap Luhan dengan polosnya membuat Luhan memekik dalam hati betapa menggemaskannya _namja_ dihadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama, bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan lagi menatap sehun penuh harap. Sehun Nampak berfikir sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju membuat Luhan tersenyum senang. "Aku akan menjemputmu jam 9 pagi, kau harus berdandan yang cantik ne?" pinta Luhan.

"Yakk aku ini tampan Hyung~.." rajuk Sehun, namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal namun malah terkesan imut dan menggemaskan. Membuat Luhan tak kuasa untuk mencubit pipi namja dihadapannya itu.

"OMO Kyeoptaaa~.." luhan mencubit pipi sehun gemas membuat Sehun mengaduh keaskitan.

"Yaakk Hyungie~~.." ringis Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan yang ada dipipinya, namun ternyata namja keturunan china itu enggan melepaskan cubitannya. Tapi melihat mimic wajah Sehun yang memelas kepadanya membuatnya tak tega kemudian melepaskan cubitannya. Dilihatnya pipi Sehun yang memerah karna cubitannya yang terlalu keras. Uhh dia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan Hyung ne?" pinta Luhan, sehun memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut kesal, dan pipinya terasa panas karna cubitan Luhan barusan.

"Uhh kau menyebalkan Hyung, sakit tahu." Sungut sehun kesal, sehun mengelus pipinya yang dicubit Luhan tadi.

"Yayaya maafkan Hyung ne Sehunnie…" mohon luhan dengan wajah memelasnya namun sehun mengabaikannya. "Maafkan Hyung yaa, nanti Hyung traktir _bubble tea_ sepuasnya asal kau memaafkan Hyung nee…"

Mata sehun berbinar mendengar kata _bubble tea sepuasnya_. Sehun membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan dengan penuh semangat.

"Hyung tidak bohong kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Melihat Luhan yang menganggukkan kepalanya membuat mata sipitnya semakin berbinar.

"Asal kau memaafkan Hyung.."

"tentu saja aku memaafkan Hyung.." dengan itu sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan menuju kedai _bubble tea_ minuman favorite nya. Sementara Luhan hanya pasrah saja saat sehun menariknya dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan. Dan _ughh~ _katakan selamat tinggal kepada uang sakunya untuk mentraktir Sehun _bubble tea_ sepuasnya.

"Terimakasih Hyung sudah mengajak Sehunnie jalan-jalan dan terimakasih untuk _bubble tea_ nya." Ucap Sehun. setelah membelikan Sehun _bubble tea_ sepuasnya Luhan mengantarkan Sehun pulang karna hari memang sudah menjelang malam.

"Ya, sama-sama Sehunnie. Hyung senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Balas Luhan, tak lupa senyum manis yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya ketika bersama Sehun.

"Kalau begitu Sehun masuk dulu Hyung.." pamit sehun, luhan mengangguk lalu mengusak rambut Sehun pelan.

"Ya, masuklah udara dingin sekali mala mini. Hyung tidak mau kau sakit."

"Ya, Hyung hati-hati dijalan." Sehun membalikan badannya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju rumahnya namun baru beberapa langkah Luhan memanggilnya.

"Sehunnie.."

Sehun membalikkan badannya menatap Luhan seolah bertanya _'ada apa?'_ pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lembut lalu berkata " kau melupakan sesuatu." Ucapnya.

Sehun Nampak berfikir sebentar, apa yang ia lupakan? Fikirnya. Sehun menatap Luhan bingung, kemudian ia melihat Luhan menunjuk pipinya dan Sehun pun mengerti. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju luhan kemudian…

Cup

Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan dengan cepat lalu berbalik berjalan dengn cepat menuju rumahnya. Samar Luhan melihat pipi Sehun yang bersemu merah membuat Luhan terkekeh sendiri. Luhan menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh sehun dengan senyum aneh terpatri diwajahnya.

"Selamat malam Sehunnie." Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pulang karna jujur ia sangat lelah seharian pergi bersama Sehunnienya.

Minggu 09.30AM

Matahari sudah berada diatas langit menyinari bumi. Banyak orang yang sudah beraktifitas walaupun ini hari minggu. Namun berbeda dengan _namja_ manis yang saat ini masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Nampaknya namja manis itu masih betah berada dialam mimpinya hingga kini namja manis itu masih saja pulas dalam tidurnya. Suara bising dari arah luar kamarnya tak mampu membuatnya terbangung dari tidur cantiknya.

"Sehunnie cepat bangun ini sudah siang. Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa eoh?" terdengar suara wanita seraya menggedor pintu kamar Sehun.

"Hunnie masih ngantuk eomma.." balasnya dengan seuara serak. Sehun semakin merapatkan selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya.

Dor .. Dorr … Dorr…

"Yakk Oh Sehun cepat bangun, bukankah kau ada janji dengan Luhan?" teriak ibu Sehun kesal. Sehun yang mendengar nama Luhan langsung saja membuka matanya lantas melihat jam weker nya 09.30. gawat dia sudah terlambat.

"Aaaaarrhhh eomma kenapa tidak membangunkan Hunnie dari tadi.." ucap Sehun kesal bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru karna ia sudah sangat terlambat. Uhh menyebalkan sekali.

Selang berpuluh menit Sehun sudah selesai mandi dan bersiap dengan pakaian yan rapi. Sehun lantas berjalan keluar kamarnya karna diyakininya Luhan pasti sudah menunggu lama. _Ugghhh_ Sehun jadi malu. Sehun berjalan dengan tidak sabaran menuju ruang tamu dan dilihatnya disana Luhan sudah duduk manis ditemani dengan ibu Sehun. sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan hingga tak menyadarai kalau Sehun sudah ada dihadapan Luhan dan ibu Sehun.

"Hyung kita jadi pergi?" Tanya Sehun yang berhasil membuat obrolan antara Luhan dan ibu Sehun berhenti. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Baiklah bibi kami pergi dulu ya." Pamit Luhan . setelah berpamitan kepada ibu Sehun mereka pun bergegas menuju mobil Luhan dan tentu saja Luhan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun kemudian ia menyusul masuk menuju kursi kemudi. Hari ini Luhan akan mengajak Sehun ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan. Sudah lama sekali ia tak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun karna kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Oh yaa Sehunnie siapa namja yang beberapa hari lalu menjemputmu itu?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Matanya masih focus pada jalanan didepannya karna ia tak mau membahayakan nyawanya dan juga tentunya nyawa Sehun. namun Luhan masih memperhatikan gerak gerik Sehun melalui kaca mobilnya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menanyakan hal ini kepada Sehun dari kemarin namun Luhan lupa, dan kebetulan sekali hari ini ia ingat.

"Namja siapa maksud Hyung?" Tanya Sehun berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa namja yang dimaksud Luhan.

"itu si namja hitam menjengkelkan yang sok tampan itu. Siapa dia?"

"Ahhh maksud Hyung Jongin Hyung, dia seniorku disekolah. Memangnya kenapa dengan Jongin Hyung?" Tanya Sehun ingin tau.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, sepertinya dia bukan orang baik." Ucap Luhan. Terdengar nada tak suka disana, sangat jelas kalau Luhan cemburu. Namun sehun yang polos tentu saja tak menyadari hal itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Jongin Hyung orang baik Hyung?" Tanya sehun meminta penjelasan Luhan namun Luhan tak menjawab membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Lebih baik hari ini kita bersenang-senang." Seru Luhan semangat berusaha mengembalikan mood Sehun. hari ini mereka pergi ke Lotte world. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, bersenang-senang. Hanya Luhan dan Sehun. _yeah_ seperti harapan Luhan tentunya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun tentunya selalu menjadi harapan Luhan, jika saja dirinya tak mengingat bagaimana banyaknya tugas kuliahnya. Jadi sebisa mungkin Luhan memanfaatkan waktu liburnya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sang _pujaan hati_.

"Waaahhh Hyung aku lelah sekali.." keluh Sehun setelah ia dan Luhan turun dari wahana terakhir yang mereka coba. Mereka berdua sudah banyak mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada di Lotte World. Sepertinya ide Luhan mengajak Sehun kesini cukup bagus melihat bagaimana Luhan bisa melihat Sehunnya tertawa riang sepanjang hari memberikan rasa senang tersendiri bagi Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kita cari makan dulu, kau pasti lapar kan? Sedari tadi kau belum makan." Luhan langsung saja menarik tangan Sehun menuju salah satu kedai makanan yang ada disana. Setelah memesan makanan Luhan mengajak Sehn mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan tak berapa lama pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Apa kau senang Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan disela makannya. Luhan memperhatikan cara makan Sehun yang seperti anak kecil. Namja tampan itu tertawa geli melihat saus yang belepotan disela bibir Sehun. Luhan mengambil tissue menyodorkannya kewajah Sehun mengelap sisa saus yang ada disudut bibir sehun.

"Pelan-pelan saja Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan mengingatkan Sehun. sementara yang diingatkan hanya tersenyum kikuk dengan mulut penuhnya membuat Luhan gemas saja.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, setelah ini kita pulang sudah sore.." dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan acara makannya dengan tenang.

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Sehunnie cepat bangun kau tidak mau kesiangan kesekolah bukan?" teriak ibu Sehun. namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Sehunnie cepat bangun sayang ini sudah siang.." seru ibu Sehun sekali lagi.. namun kembali tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana membuat ibu sehun kesal saja. Putranya itu susah sekali untuk dibangunkan membuatnya kesal saja.

"Yakk Oh Sehun cepat bangun sebelum kau kesiangan." Teriaknya kesal.

Sehun menggeliatkan badannya pelan merasa terganggu oleh cerocosan sang ibu dipagi hari. Akhirnya sehunpun mau tak mau beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi sebelum ibunya itu murka. Lagipula ini hari senin. Sehun tak mau kesiangan atau tidak ia akan kena hukuman. Setelah beberapa menit sehun sudah selesai mandi. Lalu ia segera memakai seragam sekolahnya, sehun mematut dirinya didepan cermin hingga dirasanya penampilannya sudah pas Sehun berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya kedua orang tua nya yang sudah berada dimeja makan.

"Pagi appa, eomma."

"Pagi sayang. Cepatlah sarapan nanti kau telat, lagipula Luhan sudah menunggumu." Ucap sang ibu.

"Mwo? Luhan Hyung sudah menungguku?" kaget Sehun. namja itu dengan cepat meminum susunya namun tak sampai habis dan segera melesat keluar rumahnya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu dulu Sehun-ahh.." ucap sang ibu

"Tidak eomma aku sarapan disekolah saja." Teriak Sehun karna kini namja itu sudah berada diluar rumahnya. Dilihatnya kini mobil Luhan sudah terparkir didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Hyung kenapa tidak bilang akan menjemputku?" Tanya Sehun kesal. Luhan tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

"Kejutan." ucap Luhan kemudian Luhanpun melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah Sehun. beberapa menit kemudian Luhan sudah sampai didepan sekolah sehun.

"Belajar yang rajin Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan.

"Yaa Hyung, terimakasih. Dan Hyung hati-hati dijalan." Ucap sehun dengan senyum manisnya. Namun Luhan masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"kenapa Hyung tida pergi?" Tanya Sehun bingung, karna Luhan tak juga pergi.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan menunjuk pipinya, sehun tersenyum malu lalu melangkah kearah Luhan dan..

Cup..

"Selamat belajar Sehunnie." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lantas berbalik menuju sekolahnya dan Luhan menjalankan mobilnya menuju kampusnya. Namun mereka tak menyadari seorang namja yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Namja itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Terlihat sekali namja itu tak suka dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tak berapa lama namja itu pun berbalik menuju kelasnya karna bel pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai sudah berbunyi..

**_TBC_**

**_Hah apa ini? -_-_**

**_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan chap ini, maaf buat readers dan author lainnya aku minta maaf karna chap ini ngaret bgt karna ada 'sedikit' masalah T_T_**

**_Dan apa ini?:3 chap ini gk ada manis-manisnya T_T mianhae huuhhh :3_**

**_Tapi terimakasih buat readers yg uda berkenan memberikan review nya dichap 1, so jan lupa review nya untuk chap ini ya_****_J_****_ gamsahamnida :")_**

**_P.S: buat chap selanjutnya aku serahin buat Fay~_**


	3. TaoHun Part

"**Mengejar Cinta Sehun"**

**Pair: 8 Member EXO x Hun. [KaiHun, HanHun, TaoHun, ...etc]**

**Chapter 3 by: byunpies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Appetizer Fiction. TaoHun Part.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, jika Sehun itu baik dan manis.

Dan juga seorang primadona, dimana tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesonanya barang seujung kukupun—meskipun teman-temannya selalu menyuruhnya ini-itu seperti saat ini hingga membuatnya beberapa kali harus rela bolak-balik koridor dengan tumpukan buku-buku ditangannya, mereka juga suka berbaik hati memberinya macam-macam barang karena dia selalu baik pada semua orang dan terlihat menyenangkan. Kadang dengan bubble tea, cupcake, pernah dengan kotak bekal atau seringnya berbagai cokelat dengan surat beramplop warna-warni yang di berikan lewat lokernya.

Karena Sehun tidak pernah mengerti arti surat-surat berwarna cerah tersebut, jadi dia hanya memakan cokelatnya saja.

Namun, kebaikan dan pesona tersebut tidak menjamin semua orang disekitar Sehun berlaku menyenangkan pula kepadanya.

Contohnya seperti salah satu pengganggu yang menyeramkan ini—

"Hai, Hunshine."

Sehun mendongak sekuat tenaga dari tumpukan di tangannya (itu buku-bukur terakhir yang harus dia bawa ke ruangan guru) dan mendapati salah satu teman sekelasnya sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tersenyum ramah.

Sebenarnya menyeringai jahat, kalau kau melihatnya dengan seksama dan tidak memakai 'kacamata penglihat sisi positif' milik Sehun.

"Eh, Zitao?"

Sehun tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak itu sebenarnya. Tatapannya tajam dengan iris sehitam rambutnya, ditambah dengan bayangan hitam tebal di bawah matanya membuat kesan mengerikan yang selalu membuat Sehun takut—

"Butuh bantuan?"

—namun begitu, si polos dengan iris hazel yang sekarang sedang berbinar-binar penuh harap itu tetap saja tidak memiliki kecurigaan apapun pada seringai serupa bibir kucing di hadapannya. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Dengan senang hati, Sehun memindahkan perlahan-lahan satu demi satu buku di pelukannya pada tangan terbuka temannya, hingga separuh dari tumpukan tersebut telah berpindah tangan dan Sehun pikir dia dapat bernafas lega.

Tapi,

"Oops!"

Seluruh buku-buku di tangan Zitao terjatuh dan berserakan di lantai koridor dalam hitungan detik.

Sehun menahan nafas ketika suara _husky_ di hadapannya terdengar ringan seakan tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Maaf ya, tanganku licin."

Jika Jongin hyung-nya yang baik adalah berandalan, maka teman sekelasnya yang satu ini adalah manusia paling jahil yang pernah Sehun kenal.

Dan perlu kalian tahu, jahil ukuran Sehun adalah _jahat bagi ukuran orang normal_.

Namun Sehun terlalu baik untuk membuat perhitungan apapun—dia selalu mencamkan dalam hatinya bahwa dia tidak ingin punya musuh. Jadi Sehun hanya membungkuk, memunguti satu persatu buku tulis milik teman-temannya yang terjatuh dan bergumam, "Tidak apa-apa."

Zitao ikut membungkuk, "Maaf, ya, maaf." dan mulai memunguti buku-buku tersebut, namun ketika dia hendak berpindah —entah disengaja atau tidak— kaki panjangnya tersandung punggung Sehun yang sedang dalam posisi berjongkok, membuatnya terjatuh dan terguling.

"Aduhduh, kakiku!" Meringis, Zitao menatap tajam Sehun yang panik dan kembali menjatuhkan buku-bukunya. "Kenapa kau berjongkok disitu, sih?"

Sehun melompat dan menghampiri Zitao. "M-maaf, aku tidak sengaja! Dimana yang sakit?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Si surai hitam legam menepis tangan Sehun yang mencoba menyentuh kakinya. "Huh! Padahal aku berniat ingin membantumu, tapi kau rese sekali, sih."

Iris Sehun mulai menggenang, berkaca-kaca ketakutan. "Maaf..."

Zitao hendak mengomel lagi ketika satu sosok tinggi bersurai pirang berjalan ke arah mereka dan berhenti di hadapan Sehun.

Dasinya bergaris tiga, dan kedua anak itu terdiam menyadari siswa tersebut dua tingkat lebih tinggi daripada mereka.

Tanpa terduga, remaja jangkung itu memungut buku-buku yang tergeletak dan mengulurkannya pada Sehun—yang dengan telaten segera merapikannya satu persatu dan pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Zitao dengan si jangkung pirang yang sekarang saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kalau memang naksir," Yang lebih tua memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan menantang tatapan sengit Zitao. "Tidak perlu cari perhatian dengan kekanakan seperti itu."

Kemudian beranjak pergi setelah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan sedikit delikan pada Zitao yang marah-marah tidak terima.

"Apa-apaan senior itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung benar-benar tidak bisa mengantarmu, Hunna. Latihan ini penting sekali, apa kau mau menunggu hingga sore nanti?"

Mengerti keadaan Jongin yang berwajah cemas sekaligus panik dan terus-terusan melirik jam tangannya, Sehun lalu mengacungkan jempolnya dan nyengir meyakinkan. "Tidak apa-apa, hyung! Aku kan bisa naik bis!"

Jongin spontan mendelik. "Tidak boleh! Bagaimana nanti kalau kau diculik?"

Sehun cemberut. "Mana mungkin!"

"Uh, bagaimana ya..." Yang lebih tua melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi dan akhirnya menghela nafas tidak rela. "Begini saja. Kali ini kau boleh pulang dengan temanmu, siapa saja, tapi kalau mereka tidak mau maka kau harus menunggu hyung. Tidak boleh pulang sendiri! Mengerti?"

Memposisikan tangannya di dahi dengan patuh. "Ay ay, kapten!"

"Aih manisnyaaaa." Jongin mengusak surai Sehun dengan gemas, kemudian mulai beranjak pergi—tidak terlalu rela sebenarnya. "Aku duluan. Hati-hati, ya, Sehunna!"

Sehun mengangguk senang dan melambai dengan imut. "Pai pai, hyung~!"

Orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang diam-diam mengintip interaksi keduanya, nyaris tumbang karena suara lucu yang dibuat Sehun—Jongin bahkan terus berjalan cepat-cepat tanpa berani melihat ke belakang, tidak mau membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah hanya karena aegyo memabukkan dari hoobae-nya itu.

Well, Oh Sehun adalah cobaan berat dari Tuhan dalam wujud makhluk tanpa dosa yang terlalu manis dan..._ berefek mengerikan_.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Sehun mulai berkeliling mencari teman-temannya yang mungkin bisa diajak pulang bersama. Namun, hingga dia mulai lelah berjalan, tidak satupun murid dengan dasi bergaris satu dengan wajah familiar yang dia temukan. Jadi kemudian Sehun melangkah ke ruang kesehatan dengan sedih, berniat meminjam balsam atau sesuatu yang lain untuk menghangatkan kakinya yang mulai sakit. Mungkin dia akan menunggu Jongin di perpustakaan sambil membaca novel terbaru saja.

"Yuri Saem?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan, namun guru yang biasanya berada di ruang kesehatan tersebut tidak terlihat di sudut manapun. Tentu saja karena murid-murid sudah dibubarkan setengah jam yang lalu. Tidak heran kalau ruangan ini tampak kosong melompong seperti sekarang—

Oh, baiklah, pengecualian untuk sebuah gundukan besar di atas ranjang yang terletak paling sudut dan kalau Sehun tidak salah lihat sempat bergerak-gerak, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

_Mungkin salah satu anggota klub yang masih mempunyai kegiatan di sekolah hari ini_, pikir Sehun. Perlahan melangkah masuk dengan berjingkat, berusaha untuk tidak membuat keributan apapun yang bisa membuat pasien yang sedang tidur itu terbangun karena terganggu, namun usahanya tersebut malah membuatnya merasa kaku dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol kotak P3K hingga terjatuh.

Dan berhasil membuat gundukan tersebut membesar, membentuk seperti kepompong raksasa di atas ranjang sebelum cangkang selimutnya tersingkap dan menampilkan siluet seorang pria, yang ternyata adalah—

"Oh, hai, Hunshine."

Sehun, yang sedang kelabakan dengan kotak P3K yang ia jatuhkan, tersenyum gugup pada sosok bersurai hitam acak-acakan itu.

"Uhm—uh—Zitao? M-maaf mengganggu tidurmu." Terus terang saja Sehun semakin takut dengan mengingat kejadian pagi tadi, namun raut wajah temannya yang mengantuk tidak menyiratkan kegalakan seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Zitao menguap panjang, memperhatikan bagaimana kegugupan lucu Sehun yang menyibukkan diri dengan lemari ruang kesehatan dan tidak berani menatapnya. "Mana si hitam itu?"

Tidak memprotes apapun tentang ejekan kentara dari remaja yang kulit gelapnya bahkan dapat dibilang mendekati yang diejeknya, Sehun dengan serius membongkar botol-botol di lemari dan mengeceknya satu persatu—walaupun dia tidak terlalu yakin bisa menemukan balsam penghangat, sih. "Jongin hyung ada latihan, pulangnya nanti sore."

Semua orang tahu Sehun sudah menjadi incaran jelas senior berandalan dari klub tari itu, dan karena itu pula hampir tidak ada yang berani mendekati si manis ini terang-terangan. Well walaupun Sehun yang polos tidak pernah sadar akan pendekatan ekstrim si hitam itu dan dia masih punya sedikit kesempatan, pikir Zitao. "Kenapa harus menunggu dia? Naik bis kan bisa."

Sehun beralih menatapnya lucu. "Tidak boleh pulang sendiri katanya."

Mendecih, si iris hitam gelap itu memutar matanya jengah. "Protektif, _huh_."

Lalu keduanya terdiam canggung. Zitao yang pura-pura sibuk memandang sekeliling dan Sehun yang masih belum mendapatkan balsamnya, membongkar-bongkar dengan berisik hingga temannya menjadi sedikit penasaran juga.

"Kau mencari ap—"

BLAM

Keduanya menoleh pada pintu yang sekarang tertutup rapat.

"Siapa itu?"

Zitao reflek melompat dari ranjang yang ia duduki untuk berlari pada pintu dan Sehun mengikutinya, menemukan engsel pintu yang tidak dapat terbuka karena terkunci dari luar. Iris tajam Zitao sempat menangkap sekilas bayangan yang menghilang di sudut koridor—gelisah setelah menyadari pintu yang mengunci mereka berdua di dalam adalah perbuatan iseng seseorang.

"HEI KAU!" Berteriak dan menendang-nendang pintu, Zitao terus mengumpat sementara Sehun berdiri dengan ketakutan dibelakangnya. "YAH! BUKA!"

Tidak mendapati sosok bayangan tersebut kembali untuk membuka pintu ataupun pintu yang ia tendangi itu terbuka, si surai hitam terduduk menyandar pada pintu dengan terus mengusap wajahnya gusar—lelah berteriak. "Bagaimana ini?"

Sehun berkali-kali mengamati pintu dan wajah gusar temannya dengan berkaca-kaca, tahu mereka berdua telah terkurung di dalam ruang kesehatan yang pengap itu dan dia sangat ketakutan sekarang, namun dia lebih takut untuk membuat wajah sangar temannya menjadi semakin angker jika dia panik dan merengek-rengek.

Jadi Sehun akhirnya mendudukkan diri di samping Zitao dalam diam—setengah takut akan terkurung dan setengah lagi takut dekat-dekat dengan si surai hitam, meluruskan kakinya yang sakitnya mendadak hilang begitu saja. Sedikit-sedikit melirik pada Zitao yang sekarang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Sehun pikir dia lebih baik mencari cara keluar dari tempat itu saja.

"Kau bawa ponsel?"

Tersentak kaget, Sehun menoleh pada temannya yang baru bersuara itu. "T-tidak. Kenapa?"

"Duh. Aku bawa, tapi tidak punya pulsa." Zitao menghela nafas—menyadari ketidakmodalannya sama sekali tidak dapat membantu apapun. Hiks. "Bagaimana lagi ya..."

Sehun bermain-main dengan jari-jarinya, mengabaikan temannya dan mencoba berpikir kembali. Biasanya yang iseng sebegini tega adalah Zitao, otak Sehun dengan polos mulai menyelidiki. Namun sekarang anak itu sedang berdiri di sampingnya dan terlihat berfikir keras setengah mati, jadi siapa yang melakukannya?

"Bukan Zitao yang mengunci kita disini, kan?"

Zitao mendelik kejam, mendapati tatapan tak berdosa Sehun yang air mukanya bercampuraduk antara ingin menangis dan ketakutan juga polos disaat yang bersamaan—membuatnya urung untuk membentak-bentak. "Memangnya apa menurutmu keuntungan mengunci diriku sendiri di ruang kecil seperti ini untukku?"

Ketakutan dengan delikan mengerikan dari temannya, Sehun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dan menunduk. "M-maaf."

Ruangan tersebut hening kembali. Zitao memandangi wajah Sehun yang masih menunduk dengan helai-helai poninya yang mulai memanjang itu menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Hei, Hunshine." Sehun mendongak menatap temannya secepat kilat, seolah gugup dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. "Kamu kaku sekali kalau denganku, kenapa sih?"

Merapikan poni dari wajahnya dengan menyibakkannya ke atas, Sehun menggeleng canggung. "A-ah, tidak juga."

"Padahal dengan oranglain kau selalu terlihat ceria." Zitao terus menatap Sehun yang terus menghindari matanya. "Aku menyeramkan, ya?"

Nada suara temannya terdengar sedih membuat Sehun tersentak merasa bersalah. "B-bukan begitu!" Lalu menunduk lagi. "A-aku hanya tidak enak... aku dan Zitao kan tidak dekat..."

Kata-kata Sehun tersebut membuat suasana diantara mereka terasa hening dan canggung kembali. Sehun yang merasa salah bicara memilih memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, sementara Zitao mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan membuka-buka galeri foto untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Itu anjing Zitao?"

"Eh?" Zitao menoleh terkejut, mendapati iris mempesona yang sedang menatap layar ponselnya lekat-lekat—dan entah sejak kapan jarak keduanya menjadi sesempit itu. "I-iya."

"Aku mau lihat!" Mendadak, suasana canggung diantara keduanya seolah terusir begitu saja dengan Sehun yang melompat pada Zitao, mencoba membujuk dan meraih ponsel temannya tersebut. "Aku mau lihat, boleh kan? Kan kan kan kann~?"

Ugh, aegyo Sehun rasanya seperti merenggut nafasnya perlahan-lahan. "B-boleh saja." Dan Zitao menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun yang sekarang memekik girang.

"Waaaa! Lucuuuu!" Sehun hampir menjatuhkan ponsel Zitao karena terlalu _excited_, kalau-kalau tidak ditahan oleh pemilik ponselnya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Candy." Zitao memperhatikan layar ponselnya di tangan Sehun yang sekarang digeser oleh jari telunjuk si manis itu dan menampilkan foto-foto lain yang sepertinya merupakan kumpulan selcany—"YAH YAH YAH, jangan dilihat!"

Sehun terkikik girang ketika temannya merebut ponsel tersebut dan menguncinya. "Selca-selca Zitao lucu!"

Sialan. Dia malu sekali.

"Aku sebenarnya dari dulu ingin sekali punya anjing, tapi..." Mendadak ekspresi Sehun menjadi sedih dan mereka terdiam dengan Zitao yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, namun beberapa detik kemudian Sehun kembali melompat riang dan menatap temannya dengan berbinar. "Aku mau lihat Candy nya Zitao, ya? Boleh tidak?"

"Kau kan baru saja melihat fotonya."

"Tapi aku mau lihat langsung." Sehun cemberut.

"Kalau mau menginjakkan kaki di rumahku kau harus membayar." Menuding, Zitao membuat ekspresi serius yang meyakinkan. "Mahal, tahu."

"Semahal apa?"

"Semahal-mahal-mahalnya hingga kau tak sanggup membayarnya."

"Sungguh?" Sehun menatap serius dengan bola mata yang meredup seperti anak anjing yang baru saja diusir. "Bahkan untuk temanmu yang hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar juga?"

"Ya."

Cemberut lagi dan berbalik. "Huft. Yasudah."

"Hei, Hunshine." Mencoba memanggil temannya agar berbalik. "Tidak boleh merajuk, nanti kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini."

Sehun berbalik perlahan dan menatap bingung, "Memangnya begitu?"

"Iya. Jangan merajuk, makanya."

Kembali ke posisi semula, Sehun menatap ke depan dengan bibir dimajukan dan dicebikkan sekali. "Oke."

Dan Zitao terperangah.

Ternyata mood Sehun mudah sekali untuk dirubah—_bahkan dengan tipuan konyol_.

"Oh!" Tersentak dengan teriakan Sehun, Zitao menoleh demi menemukan iris mempesona yang selalu terlihat polos itu. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah mendengar Zitao memanggilku dengan namaku sendiri."

Zitao menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jadi begini rasanya dekat dengan pujaan hati, hehehe. Dan dalam artian benar-benar dekat, bukan pakai acara iseng-iseng segala. "Masa?"

"Hum!" Sehun mengangguk antusias. "Hunshine kan bukan nama asliku, tapi Zitao memanggilku dengan itu terus. Kenapa, sih?"

"Jadi kau tidak suka?"

"Aku suka! Kedengarannya seperti sinar matahari. Aku suka yang bersinar-sinar!" Kemudian Sehun tertawa atas perkataannya sendiri.

"Memang kau itu seperti sinar matahari, kan? Selalu tertawa dan menebar cahaya dimana-mana. Silau, tahu. Makanya aku memanggilmu seperti itu."

Sehun merona malu, sementara Zitao di depannya tersenyum jahil seperti kucing.

"Zitao..." Mencoba menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya, Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Zitao baik, tapi kenapa suka iseng padaku, sih?"

"Karena..." Yang lebih tinggi mengalihkan tatapan, mendadak gugup. "Karena kau lucu dan aku senang melucuimu."

Merona lagi—bersamaan dengan Zitao yang ikut merona karena kata-katanya sendiri.

"Lalu..." Aura disekitar mereka kembali terasa sedikit canggung. "Kenapa... kenapa Zitao waktu itu mendorongku ke kolam renang?"

Kali ini Zitao terhenyak. _Ternyata Sehun masih mengingat kejadian waktu itu. _Iya, kejadian di bulan ketiga mereka sekelas dan saat Zitao pertama kali mencoba mengambil perhatian Sehun namun gagal _karena si hitam sialan itu_, lalu jadilah dia terus-terusan iseng seperti ini—"Itu memalukan, jangan diingat lagi."

"Tapi aku penasaran alasannya." Sehun menatapnya penuh kepercayaan hingga Zitao merasa berdosa atas semua kejahilannya pada anak itu. "Aku tahu kok Zitao punya alasan."

Menghela nafas. "Aku tadinya hanya ingin membuatmu basah agar aku bisa meminjamkanmu seragamku, tapi tiba-tiba kau sudah berganti dengan seragam baru!" Mengepalkan tangan dengan kekanakan. Zitao tahu jika seragam baru Sehun saat itu adalah pemberian dari si sialan Kim Jongin seniornya yang selalu menutupi celah bagi oranglain untuk mendekati incarannya. Hiks. "Aku jadi kesal! Kesempatanku selalu diambil orang lain! Makanya karena itu, agar kau melihatku jadi aku selalu iseng pada—"

Keduanya terperangah. Zitao yang menyadari dia terlalu banyak bicara sementara Sehun karena setengah terkejut dan setengah tidak mengerti atas perkataan Zitao yang panjang berentet seperti kereta api.

Maksudnya apa?

"Kalau begitu, Zitao tidak boleh menyerah!" Sehun, yang merasa dirinya mendadak menjadi bijak, mulai mengelus bahu temannya dengan sayang—tidak menyadari reaksi Zitao yang salah tingkah dan terus bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Kalau Zitao menginginkan sesuatu, harus benar-benar dikejar, oke? Walaupun awalnya sering kedahuluan orang, pasti nanti Zitao punya kesempatan sendiri! Aku yakin, kok!"

_Aku akan punya kesempatan, ya?_

"A-ah... Terimakasih..."

"Sama-sama!"

"Heum, Hunshine?"

Sehun menoleh dengan _innocent_. "Ya?"

"Aku..." Seolah terhipnotis oleh iris mempesona milik anak didepannya, Zitao menggumam. "Ngg, aku sebenarnya..."

BRAK

Mereka berdua tersentak dan spontan berdiri begitu merasakan gebrakan kuat dari pintu yang terbuka di belakang mereka dan menemukan satu sosok tinggi berdiri disana, dengan wajah panik dan menyeramkan pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Si jangkung pirang yang pagi tadi 'bertemu' dengan keduanya itu mendelik. "Jangan pacaran disini. Keluar."

"Kami tidak pacaran, sunbae." Sehun menjawab tenang yang diangguki kuat-kuat oleh Zitao. "Kami terkunci sejak jam istirahat lalu! Ada yang mengunci kami tadi!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Sosok itu menunjuk keduanya, kemudian menunjuk kearah ujung koridor. "Keluar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia galak sekali!" Sehun berseru sementara mereka berjalan di koridor tengah, baru saja mengambil ransel masing-masing dari kelas. Zitao mengangguk menyetujui—moodnya mendadak buruk setelah bertemu dengan senior pirang tadi.

"Oh iya, tadi Zitao mau bilang apa?"

Menggeleng. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau tadi nyaris saja dia akan mengatakan perasaan—"Ah tidak kok."

"Bohong. Mau bilang apa, sih?" Sehun menghadang langkah temannya dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Mau bilang apa? Bilang apa? Bilang apa? Bilang apa?"

Sehun itu sekali penasaran akan terus bertanya dengan berisik hingga yang ditanya lelah.

Dan kepala Zitao rasanya ingin pecah saja.

Rupanya Sehun secerewet itu.

"Oh baiklah aku akan mengatakannya, tapi tolong diam dulu!" Sehun berhenti bertanya dan Zitao menghela nafas lega, mendapatkan pengalihan yang dapat dia gunakan sebagai jawaban. "Kau bilang kau mau lihat anjingku?"

Mengangguk kuat-kuat. "_Uh-huh_!"

"Sabtu ini kalau tidak ada acara, kau..." Zitao berdeham. "Boleh kerumahku. Lihat Candy."

Bola mata Sehun spontan berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?!"

"Ya."

"Tapi..." Mendadak murung. "Aku tidak punya uang banyak, tidak bisa membayar tiket masuk rumah Zitao..."

Zitao terperangah heran.

Sehun itu memang sepolos ini atau... mendekati bodoh, sih? "Tidak perlu, aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Horeee!" Yang lebih muda berbalik untuk kemudian melompat girang. "Aku akan bawa makanan yang banyakk, terus mau peluk-peluk juga!"

Zitao tertawa geli, memperhatikan bagaimana keantusiasan dan kehebohan anak yang bahkan berjalan seperti melompat di depannya.

"Oh iya!"

Yang surainya hitam berhenti melangkah ketika anak didepannya berhenti dan berbalik, seolah-olah baru mengingat sesuatu. "Ada apa? Ada yang tertinggal"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, aku kan harus menunggu Jongin hyung."

"Mau kuantar saja? Aku bawa motor, kok." Kesempatan emas tidak boleh disiasiakan, bukan? Hihihi. "Si hitam itu mungkin lama. Sekarang masih jam tiga."

Dengan ragu-ragu Sehun menghitung, masih sekitar dua jam lagi hingga waktu normal Jongin selesai latihan—benar juga. Lagipula dia juga tidak pulang sendiri, Jongin tidak akan keberatan, bukan? "Apakah merepotkan?"

"Tidak." Kalau untuk Sehun sih tidak ada yang merepotkan.

"Terima kasih!" Sehun tertawa hingga matanya menghilang, meninggalkan seperti dua garis di bawah alis matanya. "Tapi sebelum pulang aku mau membeli _bubble tea_ di kedai seberang dulu, Zitao tidak keberatan menunggu kan?"

Oh, ya, kesukaan Sehun kan minuman itu—teh manis dengan bola-bola dari entah tepung apa yang rasanya manis juga.

"Tentu saja tidak." Zitao mengambil ancang-ancang, "Baiklah, jadi siapa yang terakhir sampai di tempat parkir, dia yang harus mentraktir _bubble tea_!" Dan dengan itu Zitao melesat meninggalkan Sehun yang menganga, masih berusaha mencerna.

"K-kok—" Melihat Zitao yang sudah berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya terpaku dan tengah tertawa-tawa menang, Sehun mengejar sekuat tenaga. "Aaaaaah Zitao curaaangg!"

"Hahahaha! Dahului aku kalau bisa, Hunshine~~!"

Tidak ambil pusing dengan siapa yang telah mengisengi mereka berdua hingga terkurung di ruang kesehatan tadi, Zitao justru ingin berterimakasih padanya.

Memangnya kapan lagi bisa sedekat ini dengan Sehun tanpa gangguan, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao mungkin akan berhenti menjahili Sehun—yang keisengannya sekarang sudah setingkat lebih 'manis'— bila si primadona polos tersebut telah menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti, atau—_tidak sama sekali?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**Halooo, dengan Pies di chapter ini! Adakah yang mengenalku? Lol. Btw review di chapter kemarin rasanya agak sedikit berkurang ya, lebih banyak siders, wae?TT**

**Oh ya, aku ingin menjelaskan sedikit perubahan lagi. Fic ini tidak hanya 5 pair dan menjadi All x Hun, tapi karena kita baru bersepuluh dan chapter 9-10 harus sudah antiklimaks, jadi hanya 8 pair yang bisa dimuat disini. Dan pair lain yang akan datang, akan menjadi rahasia author yang mendapat chapter selanjutnya kkkk.**

_**So, keep review and look forward to us!**_

**P.S. Chapter selanjutnya oleh kak Ichizuki Takumi!**


	4. ChanHun Part

**Mengejar Cinta Sehun**

**Pair : All x Hun**

**By : Takuchizuki**

**.**

**Secret admirer (Chanhun)**

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, jangan lupa hari ini latihan basket."

"Aku tak mungkin lupa kalau berurusan dengan basket. Hahahaa..."

Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi dengan paras tampan dan disukai banyak orang. Dia selalu tersenyum hingga orang yang berada di dekatnya ikut menunjukkan gigi karena pengaruh _happy virus_-nya. Tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya. Karena Chanyeol adalah sosok yang disukai oleh kebanyakan gadis.

"Surat lagi?" tanya teman Chanyeol saat pemuda itu menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda tersemat dengan rapi di lokernya.

"Hahaha... begitulah. Aku akan membacanya nanti," ujar Chanyeol sambil memasukkan surat itu dalam saku celana.

"Sebaiknya kau mencari pacar, agar mereka tidak salah paham dengan perbuatanmu."

Chanyeol memang terlalu baik, hingga banyak gadis berharap pemuda itu mau melirik mereka.

"Aku ingin hubungan yang serius. Sampai saat ini belum ada gadis yang kusukai."

Bagai terkena sihir, setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol tak melepaskan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang berjalan melewatinya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hitam, kulit putih yang terlihat lembut, dan tubuh ramping yang tinggi.

"Cantik," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Nama pemuda itu Sehun. Banyak orang yang mengejarnya. Dia bagai primadona sekolah ini," ujar teman Chanyeol saat menyadari kemana arah pandangan pemuda itu.

"Namanya pun indah," gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Chanyeol menatap temannya yang menampilkan wajah menggoda. Dia tidak mempercayai cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun entah kenapa saat melihat gadis tadi, dadanya mendesir dan tubuhnya bergetar. Chanyeol menyukai perasaan itu.

"Entahlah," elaknya singkat.

.

.

.

Entah setan apa yang mempengaruhi, hingga tanpa sadar kakinya membawa dirinya ke depan kelas gadis yang kini menjadi mimpi baginya. Dan entah keberanian dari mana, nama indah itu melantun bagai mantra dari bibirnya.

"Sehun? Dia ada di dalam."

Chanyeol menoleh ke dalam kelas dan menemukan sosok yang membayangi harinya. Sosok itu begitu indah, bahkan saat dia merapikan buku dan memanyunkan bibir.

"Sehun, ada yang mencarimu!"

Chanyeol kelabakan saat teman sekelas Sehun memanggil sosok indah itu dengan lantang.

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu kelas dan mendapati teman yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Siapa yang mencariku? Apa Jongin hyung?"

"Bukan. Dia-" kata-kata pemuda itu terpotong saat tidak mendapati siapapun di belakangnya. "Tadi dia disini," pemuda itu mengendikkan pundak, kemudian memasuki kelas.

Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, namun nihil, tak seorang pun yang terlihat seperti mencarinya. Kemudian mengikuti temannya memasuki kelas.

.

"Huft..."

Chanyeol bersandar pada tembok dengan nafas tersengal dan jantung berdetak tak normal.

"Kenapa aku lari?" gumamnya.

Saat Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, tanpa sadar kakinya berlari dan mencari tempat sembunyi. Walau bagaimanapun, dia belum siap mental untuk menemui pujaan hatinya.

"Ehem, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mr. Park?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara. Dia mendapati Soman seongsaenim, guru bahasa inggris killer, dengan buku dan penggaris panjang di tangan.

"_Good mouning_, Mr. Man!" Chanyeol berkata dengan lantang dan membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat, tak peduli pengejaan bahasa inggrisnya nol besar.

"Kubilang, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau merindukan pelajaranku?"

Chanyeol menatap mantan gurunya dengan bingung. Kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada penjuru kelas dengan puluhan mata yang menatapnya.

Gawat. Tanpa sadar dia tadi memasuki ruang kelas yang ada disamping kelas Sehun untuk sembunyi. Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli dengan kata pepatah, namun kali ini pepatah yang pantas dikatakan untuk situasinya adalah keluar dari surga, masuk lubang neraka.

"Hahahahaa..." hanya senyum andalannya yang dia harap dapat meluluhkan hati seongsaenimnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama kau tidak menerima hukuman seperti ini," ujar teman Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek. "Terakhir kau dihukum, saat kelasnya Mr. Man. Jangan bilang kau membuat masalah dengan _Mr. Bad-man_."

Chanyeol hanya menunduk mendengar ocehan temannya. Kemudian kembali mengepel lantai kamar mandi laki-laki di gedung kelas satu.

"Minho, sepertinya ada gadis yang-," tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya dan menahan napas. Entah kenapa tubuhnya jadi menegang.

Minho yang sedari tadi bersandar dekat wastafel memperhatikan temannya dengan alis mengernyit. Namun pandangannya teralih pada seorang pemuda yang lewat dihadapannya menuju bilik paling ujung. Netranya kembali tertuju pada temannya yang masih berdiri kaku.

"Kau tadi membicarakan tentang gadis?"

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Chanyeol panik. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya makan siang. Aku duluan," dia berlari seolah Minho menagih jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan.

Sementara Minho, dia masih terdiam, mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Kemudian seringai dan kekehan geli muncul di bibir tipisnya.

"Ternyata seorang penakluk wanita bisa berantakan seperti itu. Khekhekhekhe khikhikhikhi khukhukhu-" tawa Minho terhenti saat matanya bertatapan dengan Sehun. "Aku harus pergi."

'Sepertinya aku sudah menakuti tuan putri. Kalau sang pangeran tau, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi denganku,' batinnya setelah melihat wajah takut Sehun yang melihat tawanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengangkat nampannya dan berdiri di antrian paling akhir. Dia menghela napas lelah, menyumpahi tingkah bodohnya. Kenapa dia tidak berani berhadapan langsung dengan gadis pujaannya. Biasanya dia akan bersikap biasa kalau berhadapan dengan banyak gadis, tapi saat berhadapan dengan Sehun, semua saraf otaknya memerintah untuk segera menghindar. Mungkin ini demi kebaikan jantungnya.

Antrian berjalan, namun netra Chanyeol menatap seorang gadis dengan tinggi semampai dan aura indah yang mengelilinginya memasuki kantin. Tanpa sadar kakinya berlari kearah pohon hias yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat gadis yang merebut perhatiannya terlihat bingung memilih menu makanannya. Gadis itu terlihat menatap sederetan meja prasmanan yang penuh makanan dengan minat, namun bingung untuk memilih. Sampai seorang namja dengan kulit terbakar matahari meletakkan menu pertama pada nampan gadis itu. Seketika senyuman Chanyeol lenyap. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang merasuk di dadanya. Perasaan meletup yang membuat rongga dalamnya sakit.

Chanyeol segera berdiri disamping Jongin, setelah meminta ijin merebut antrian. Pemuda itu memandang kagum pada Sehun dan tatapannya berubah sinis saat jatuh pada Jongin.

Karena kesal dengan tingkah sok mesra Jongin yang mengambilkan makanan untuk gadis pujaannya, Chanyeol dengan beringas mengambil semua makanan yang ada di nampan Jongin dan menaruhnya ke nampannya sendiri.

Saat sampai di ujung, di hadapan meja kasir, Chanyeol cekikikan saat melihat Jongin menatap bingung nampannya yang kosong. Dia segera merubah ekspresinya jadi pura-pura tidak tahu saat menerima tatapan menyelidik dari Jongin.

"Apa?" ujarnya singkat, berpura-pura tidak nyaman dengan tatapan intimidasi dari Jongin. "Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu? Sekarang giliranku," ujarnya sinis. Baru kali ini dia bersikap seperti ini pada orang lain.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah pasrah Jongin yang kembali mengantri. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah Sehun berada. Namun kakinya berbelok arah dan berakhir duduk bersama rombongan kelas dua tepat di belakang Sehun.

Chanyeol dapat membaur dengan baik. Sesekali dia melirik gadis pujaannya yang makan sendirian di belakangnya. Dia segera meletakkan saos saat gadis itu terlihat mencari benda merah itu dari mejanya. Dia tersenyum senang saat Sehun menggumamkan kata 'terimakasih' setelah menoleh kesana kemari mencari orang yang menaruh saos di meja, namun tak ditemukannya.

Sehun menjatuhkan sendoknya. Dengan segera Chanyeol menaruh sendok yang belum sempat ia gunakan ke piring Sehun.

"Kemana sendokku?" gumam orang di sebelah Chanyeol tanpa menyadari kalau pemuda tinggi itulah yang mengambilnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati menunggu reaksi apa yang akan terjadi, ketika Jongin datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

"Jadi kau hyung, yang melakukannya?" ujar Sehun setelah mendapati sendok bersih di atas piringnya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Jongin, kemudian duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Tidak," Sehun menggeleng. Namun sebuah senyum tak lepas dari bibir merah mudanya.

Chanyeol menggenggam sendok di tangannya sampai bengkok. Dia merasa, ada baiknya kalau pemuda tan itu tersengat matahari sampai terbakar habis.

"Ka-kau kenapa?" tanya teman Chanyeol yang merasa ada aura mematikan dari pemuda itu.

.

.

.

**Istirahat**

Chanyeol berniat untuk pergi ke toilet. Namun entah kenapa dia berada di gedung kelas satu, bukannya kelas dua, tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada.

Kalau ditanya, dia akan beralasan; ingin merasakan hasil jerih payahnya membersihkan toilet di gedung kelas satu. Alasan yang memaksa.

Chanyeol membuka keran, berniat untuk membasuh wajah, namun sebuah deritan pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan seseorang yang memasuki toilet, menghentikan gerakannya.

Sehun

Tatapan Chanyeol tak lepas dari gadis pujaannya. Namun dia tercengang saat melihat keadaan Sehun yang basah kuyup. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol segera berlari keluar.

.

Dan disinilah dia. Pemuda tinggi dengan senyum lebar, memandang baju olah raganya dengan hati-hati, seolah baju itu dapat tergores dan robek bila tidak diperlakukan dengan lembut.

Dia meletakkan baju olahraga itu ke dalam loker gadis pujaannya. Mengelus lembut baju itu, kemudian menutup pintu loker dengan sangat pelan.

Dia berjalan menjauhi tempat loker sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia tidak sabar melihat reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Sehun.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin yang melewatinya. Namun saat merasakan aura cemerlang yang menurutnya mengerikan, dia segera berbalik dan menyembunyikan dirinya di ujung loker begitu menyadari kalau Jonginlah yang mengeluarkan aura itu.

Chanyeol terus menatap Jongin, berharap tatapannya dapat mencabut nyawa pemuda itu. Dia semakin memicingkan mata saat Jongin mengeluarkan baju seragam yang dia bawa, dan memasukkannya dalam loker.

Pemuda tinggi itu menghela napas saat menyadari bukan loker Sehun lah yang Jongin buka.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini Jongin bukan saingannya.

Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan akan beranjak dari sana, saat melihat Sehun berjalan menuju tempat loker. Bajunya masih basah. Dia yakin, Sehun akan mencari pakaian ganti di lokernya. Dia melihat ke loker Sehun, dan Jongin sudah tidak ada disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri menunggu reaksi Sehun.

Namun harapan tinggallah harapan.

Ternyata loker Sehun berada di sebelah loker yang Chanyeol masuki baju olahraganya. Loker Sehun adalah tempat Jongin meletakkan seragam sekolah. Dan Sehun yang mendapati hal itu tersenyum manis, yang Chanyeol harap itu ditujukan untuknya.

Chanyeol-lah yang kalah telak.

"Baju raksasa siapa ini?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala, mendapati anak kelas satu membuka loker dan menemukan seragam olahraganya. Mulutnya menganga saat baju olahraganya di lempar ke bak sampah tak jauh dari sana, seolah baju olahraga yang sudah ia sirami dengan cinta hanyalah seonggok kain tak berharga yang setara dengan sampah.

Chanyeol membatu di tempat, menghiraukan Sehun yang melewatinya dengan senyum cantik di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di balik tembok.

"Kau sudah seperti penguntit," ujar Minho yang kebetulan melihat Chanyeol sedang mengendap-endap memperhatikan Sehun.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan ucapan sahabatnya.

Minho termenung. Baru kali ini Chanyeol bicara seperti itu padanya.

"Sepertinya seorang Sehun bisa memperngaruhi akal sehatmu. Kau jadi buas sekarang."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar komentar sahabatnya. Apa dia sudah keterlaluan?

"Hahaha... maaf, aku tidak sadar kau ada disini," ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Kadang aku takut dengan perubahan sikapmu."

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Chanyeol buru-buru saat tidak mendapati Sehun di tempatnya tadi.

.

Chanyeol melangkah lebar-lebar, berusaha berjalan dengan cepat. Namun Sehun belum juga ditemukannya. Sampai disebuah tikungan, dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Aww!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih dapat berdiri dari tabrakan barusan, hanya saja tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

'Sehun!' teriaknya dalam hati. Dia menatap gadis pujaannya yang terjatuh di lantai sambil meringis menahan sakit. Chanyeol segera membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sehun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan sedikit meringis karena pantatnya terbentur lantai. _Poor sexy ass_.

"Kau terlihat buru-buru," tanya Chanyeol basa-basi, mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Ada yang mengikutiku," ujar Sehun ketakutan.

"Apa! Siapa yang berani mengikutimu?" Chanyeol membawa Sehun untuk sembunyi di belakang tubuhnya yang lebih besar.

"Entahlah. Dia tinggi dan rambutnya berdiri seperti... ah, sama sepertimu."

DEG

Sepertinya ciri-ciri itu sama sekali tidak asing bagi Chanyeol.

"Be-begitu..." Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan gugup. Dia merasa ada di ujung tombak sekarang. "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu," Chanyeol berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Terimakasih, hyung."

'Hyung?' batin Chanyeol, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'hyung'?" kata Chanyeol setelah membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tepat ke mata indah Sehun. "Seharusnya kau memanggilku 'Oppa'," lanjutnya dengan wajah polos.

"Oppa?" gumam Sehun terlihat bingung. Dia mencoba mencerna apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Aku laki-laki. Namja! Namja! Lihat, bahkan aku pakai celana," wajah Sehun memerah setelah mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol menatap bingung gadis di depannya. Kemudian pandangannya turun ke celana yang di tunjuk Sehun.

"Kau pakai celana, bukannya karena kau tomboy?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah polos.

Sementara wajah Sehun semakin memerah.

"Meskipun aku tomboy, apa di sekolah ini membolehkan perempuan memakai celana?"

Skakmat

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya.

Jadi selama ini Chanyeol salah mengira kalau Sehun itu perempuan?

Ingatannya tiba-tiba kembali kehari-hari sebelumnya.

Sehun berambut pendek, dia memakai celana, bahkan dia masuk ke toilet laki-laki.

"_Pemuda itu..."_

Tiba-tiba ucapan sahabatnya menyeruak dalam ingatannya. Selama ini Minho selalu menyebut Sehun 'Pemuda', bukan gadis, atau yeoja, atau apapun sejenisnya. Namun seolah tuli, Chanyeol hanya fokus pada pemikirannya.

Jangan lupa juga saat Sehun memanggil pemuda terbakar matahari itu dengan panggilan hyung.

Jadi selama ini hanya dirinya yang menganggap kalau Sehun perempuan?

Kemudian tatapan Chanyeol tertuju pada dada Sehun yang datar seperti triplek.

Sehun yang menyadari kemana arah pandangan Chanyeol, segera menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

.

Bisa diambil kesimpulan kalau selama ini Chanyeol mengejar laki-laki. Bukan perempuan.

Cinta pertamanya adalah laki-laki, bukan perempuan.

Gadis cantik yang selama ini membayangi mimpinya adalah laki-laki, bukan perempuan.

Dan kenyataan yang menyakitkan bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah laki-laki.

Laki-laki,

Laki-laki,

Laki-laki,

La-

"Arrghh!"

Chanyeol berlari kesetanan. Berusaha menghindari kenyataan yang seolah mengejarnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang diam mematung, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian.**

**Pukul 07:15**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Minho pada Chanyeol yang sedang celingukan seperti mencari seseorang.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," ujar Chanyeol tanpa memandang sahabatnya. "Cepat kemari," Chanyeol menarik Minho untuk ikut sembunyi di balik tiang lampu saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya sudah tiba di depan gerbang.

"Sehun?" Minho menatap Chanyeol penuh pertanyaan. Namun dia tidak dihiraukan oleh sahabatnya. "Kau bertekad untuk melupakannya, dan itu hanya bertahan selama tiga hari?"

"Berhenti mengejekku."

Mata Chanyeol melebar saat melihat pujaan hatinya mencium pipi pemuda lain.

'Siapa kali ini? Cukup dengan si Jongjong,' batinnya mendengus kesal.

Chanyeol segera keluar dari tempat sembunyinya ketika melihat Sehun berlari menuju kelas. Dia berdiri dihadapan pemuda dengan mata rusa. Cukup manis, tapi tidak secantik Sehun.

Merasa ada yang menatapnya, pemuda rusa itu berbalik dan memandang pemuda tinggi di hadapannya dengan pandangan bingung.

Chanyeol menyeringai menyebalkan saat menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya menang telak.

"Pendek," dengus Chanyeol mengejek, dengan senyum kemenangan yang melengkung indah di bibirnya yang tipis.

Sementara pemuda rusa itu hanya berkedip dua kali. 'Apa aku mengenalnya?' batinnya. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Halo semua, Taku disini.

Saya meneror author lain agar bisa apdet lebih cepat. Hahahaa...

Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah meninggalkan review. Saya harap reader meninggalkan jejaknya, karena jujur, membuat ff bersambung dengan beberapa penulis yang memiliki pemikiran beda itu lumayan sulit. Kadang berbeda dengan persepsi kita.

Chapter ini adalah tentang cinta pertama Chanyeol, yang dia kira orang yang dicintainya adalah perempuan. Dan akhirnya sadar juga kalau Sehun itu sebenarnya laki-laki. _Poor Chan-Chan_. Chanyeol disini adalah pemuda populer yang disukai banyak orang, namun selalu salting saat berhadapan dengan orang yang disukai. Maaf sudah menistakan ChanChan. Lol.

Aku mencoba untuk menghubungkan chap ini dengan chap 1 dan 2. Maaf kalau gagal.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Tetap dukung author-author disini. Bagaimanapun ini adalah project baru.

#Bow

Mind to review?

Ps: Chap selanjutnya adalah Dhan mi. Fighting!


	5. KrisHun Part

Mengejar Cinta Sehun!

KrisHun Part!

.

Pair : Seme x Hun

By : Oh Dhan Mi

.

New Neighbor

.

.

"_Hey jangan meletakkannya disana. Itu bisa pecah!"_

"_Aishh. Kau ini, letakkan yang benar. Itu barang mahal!"_

Teriakan-teriakan di pagi hari itu membuat Sehun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Padahal sekarang sedang hari libur dan Ia masih ingin bergelut manja dengan bantal kesayangannya. Lagipula, siapa pagi-pagi seperti ini yang membuat kegaduhan di samping rumahnya. Dengan wajah kesal, Sehun menyingkirkan selimutnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"_Eoh? _Tumben sekali Kau cepat bangun di hari libur begini." Celetuk Ibu Sehun melihat anaknya menghampiri dapur dan mengambil air minum.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas kemudian meneguk setengah air minumnya setelah Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi _pantry _berhadapan dengan Sang Ibu yang sedang memasak sarapan. "Suara berisik di sebelah mengganggu tidurku. Memangnya ada apa?"

Nyonya Oh mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun kemudian tersenyum. "Kau tahu Mr. Jung sudah pindah minggu lalu bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ada keluarga baru yang menempati rumahnya pagi ini. Kalau tidak salah mereka adalah keluarga dari China dan menetap di Korea. Marganya Wu. Ah, nama anaknya Kris!"

UHUK'

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Pelan-pelan minumnya Hunnie."

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun lagi setelah berhasil meredakan batuknya.

"Kris. Kau mengenalnya?"

_Tentu saja. Dia sunbe paling menyebalkan disekolah._

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan tidak mau mengenalnya." Ujar Sehun cepat kemudian beranjak meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya kembali. Melanjutkan tidur mungkin. Sementara itu Nyonya Oh hanya bisa mengerinyit heran melihat tingkah aneh anaknya di pagi hari itu. Sepertinya, Sehun belum benar-benar bangun dari mimpinya.

Namun seperti dugaannya, Sehun tidak akan bisa menutup matanya lagi. Ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur. Ia pun berjalan menuju beranda kamarnya ingin menikmati matahari pagi. Sepertinya melihat _sunrise _dari balkonnya tidak buruk.

Perlahan cahaya orange mulai menyinari beranda Sehun. Namun bukannya beranjak, Sehun memilih diam menutup matanya menikmati cahaya matahari hangat menerpa wajahnya.

"Kulitmu bisa gosong kalau Kau berdiri disana bodoh!"

Suara berat itu menghancurkan suasana indah Sehun di pagi hari. Ia menoleh menatap tajam walau terlihat lucu _namja _bersurai _blonde _di seberang beranda kamarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu _sunbe_." Jawab Sehun ketus mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat _namja _yang berada di seberang sana menelan ludah diam-diam.

"Kau ketus sekali pada tentangga barumu!" Cibir Kris dengan nada datarnya.

"Kalau saja tentangga baruku bukan _sunbe_, Aku pasti sudah berdiri didepan rumahmu dengan memegang sebuah kue dan mengucapkan selamat datang sambil tersenyum." Jawab Sehun sarkas.

"Kau pasti akan melakukannya nanti."

"Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah!" Sehun berbalik masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras sedikit menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal membuat Kris terkekeh kecil. Sehun mengelus dadanya dengan sabar kemudian tersenyum mencoba melupakan fakta kalau _sunbe _paling menyebalkannya itu adalah tetangga barunya.

.

.

.

Rasanya Sehun ingin menjedukkan kepalanya di tembok dengan keras. Rasanya Ia ingin terbang ke planet tak berpenghuni dan menghilang untuk sementara. Kenapa juga Ia kehilangan alasan sebelumnya kalau Luhan atau Jongin _hyung _sudah mengajaknya pergi. Atau paling tidak Ia beralasan saja ingin pergi kerumah Tao melihat anjing lucunya. Dan bukannya berdiri didepan pintu besar bercat putih didepannya..

_Hell_!

_God_! _Tolong makhluk Tuhan paling manismu ini..._

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar kemudian mengangkat tangannya memencet bel di depan wajahnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya memegang tangan sebuah piring yang berisi kue buatan ibunya. Oh ayolah, kenapa mimpi buruknya di pagi hari benar-benar terjadi?

KLEKK'

Diam-diam Sehun menelan ludah saat pintu besar didepannya bergeser. Ia berdehem sejenak dan mempersiapkan senyum manisnya-_ekhem-_senyum palsunya maksudnya jika saja yang membuka pintu adalah _sunbe_nya itu.

"_Annyeong haseyo. _Sehun _imnida, _Saya tentangga Anda."

Beberapa detik berlalu namun orang yang didepan Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab sapaannya. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum menampilkan _eye smile_nya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang Kau akan melakukannya."

Di dalam hati Sehun sudah menyumpah banyak-banyak namun Ia tetap tersenyum tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan pada tentangga barunya itu. Terlebih lagi, Dia adalah senior Sehun di sekolah.

"Ini kue dari Ibu saya. Mohon di terima."

Kris akhirnya terkekeh tidak bisa menahan tawanya walau itu hanya berlaku sejenak karena Kris kembali memasang wajah _stoic_nya. "Terima kasih—"

"Sehun!" Sela Sehun sambil tersenyum paksa yang sangat terlihat.

"Ah, Sehun. Si _hoobe _ku yang paling bodoh bukan?"

Seketika muncul perempatan di dahi Sehun walau itu tak mengurangi kemanisan wajahnya. "Kurasa Anda salah orang. Saya permisi dulu dan bisakah Anda membawa piring Saya kembali nanti."

"Ah yah? Terima kasih banyak Sehun-_sshi_."

Dan sepertinya Sehun harus menghabiskan uang jajannya membeli _bubble tea _untuk menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Hunnie Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan wajah cemberut membuat Jongin mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak memakan bibir _pink _itu. Dan apapula tatapan memelasnya yang lucunya melebihi anjing-anjing di rumahnya.

"_Hyung_! Apa Kau tahu Kris _sunbe_?"

Walau bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin tetap mengangguk pelan. "Dia _sunbe _kita yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu kan? Sangar dan juga banyak ditakuti orang. Kenapa ? Apa Dia mengganggumu Hunnie?" Tanya Jongin mulai panik.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lucu kemudian menggeleng. "Heheheh. _Aniya_, Aku hanya bertanya." Jawabnya dengan senyuman polosnya membuat Jongin bernafas legah.

"Oh yah? Kau sudah jarang memberi makan anjing-anjingku. Kau sudah bosan yah?"

Sehun dengan cepat menggeleng. Jujur saja Ia sangat merindukan anjing-anjing Kai. Hanya saja, kemarin saat Ia ingin berkunjung kerumah Kai. Ibunya dengan senyum manis plus menakutkannya memberinya daftar belanjaan plus ancaman jika Ia menolaknya.

"Lalu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kita banyak tugas _hyung_." Jawab Sehun setengah berbohong.

"_Jinja_? Bukannya Kau sibuk dengan _hyung _pendekmu atau dengan Tao yang selalu menjahilimu itu." Ujar Jongin dengan nada cemburu yang sangat jelas, namun memang pada dasarnya Sehun yang baik hati dengan kepolosan yang tak terhingga _namja _itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hehehe. Kenapa _hyung _bisa tahu. _Hyung _peramal yah?"

Tuh kan?

Sehun itu terlalu polos untuk berbohong, Ia sangat muda di pancing agar kebohongannya terbongkar. Dan Jogin hanya bisa diam-diam menghelah nafas sabar berharap suatu hari nanti Sehun akan menyadari perasaannya.

"_Aniya_. Aku hanya menebak." Jawab Jongin lemas.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun dan Jongin makan. Kris yang duduk di sudut kantin hanya bisa mendengus geli. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya Ia mulai tertarik pada _namja _unik yang banyak di dekati _namja _tampan itu. Dan yang menggelikan adalah, Sehun sepertinya tidak menyadari apa-apa tentang semua perhatian yang diterimanya. _Namja _itu sangat tidak peka. Benar-benar tidak peka hingga membuat Kris kesal setengah mati.

Kris beranjak dari kursinya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kantin tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat usaha _hoobe_nya yang bernama Kim Jongin itu untuk mendapatkan hati Sehun. Hell! Ia cemburu sebenarnya. Ia cemburu karena Ia tidak bisa sedekat itu dengan Sehun sama seperti para _namja _yang mendekatinya. Hanya saja, Ia terlalu gengsi mencuri-curi perhatian _namja _itu. Ia menyukai melihat ekspresi kesal namun lucu dari wajah Sehun. Yah, Kris menyukai wajah polos tak berdosa itu mengernyit menahan kesal karena ulahnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, _hyung _tidak bisa menjemputku?"

"_..."_

"Baiklah! Maaf Aku sudah merepotkanmu _hyung_."

Sehun menghela nafas menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah mati. Tadi, Ia di beri tugas tambahan oleh guru kesayangannya. Dan sekarang sudah sangat sore, Ia menyuruh Jongin pulang lebih dulu melihat _namja _itu terlihat sangat lelah padahal Jongin sudah menawarinya untuk pulang bersama. Ia, menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal, seharunya Sehun tahu kalau Luhan itu orang sibuk dan tidak akan bisa menjemputnya.

Sehun pun memilih berjalan pulang kerumahnya dengan jalan kaki. Salahkan saja, Ia bangun telat dan lupa meminta uang jajan pada Ibunya. Tadi, saja Ia sangat berterima kasih saat Zi Tao mentraktirnya makan. Sudahla, tidak ada gunanya mengeluh. Lagipula, menikmati sore hari tidak buruk juga.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat Sehun melewati jalan gang sepi. Beberapa kali, Sehun mengusap kedua lengannya merasa merinding. Ukh, Seharusnya Ia tidak lewat jalan ini saja. Seharusnya Ia lewat jalan lain walau jarak tempuhnya lebih jauh. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sehun harus mengatakan Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

BUGH' BUGH'

Sehun berjingit ngeri mendengar suara gaduh dari ujung gang yang ada di samping jalannya. Ia ingin berjalan lurus saja dan mengabaikan suara-suara itu namun saat Ia menoleh, Sehun tercengang di tempat.

Disana, di ujung gang sempit. Dengan diterangi cahaya lampu jalan yang minim, Sehun melihatnya. Orang yang masuk daftar yang paling di hindarinya tidak berdaya di pukuli oleh beberapa orang.

"Kris _sunbe_!"

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

_BODOH.._

Sehun merutuk dalam hati saat orang-orang sangar itu berhenti memukuli Kris dan kini berbalik menatapnya. Sehun meneguk ludahnya yang tiba-tiba saja sangat pahit. _Eomma, appa, _Jongin, Luhan _hyung_, Huang Zi Tao atau siapapun itu tolong selamatkan Aku.

"Kau berikan dompetmu!"

"_Nde_?"

Sehun dengan tampang bodohnya terbengong saat orang-orang sangar itu menghampirinya dan meminta dompet darinya.

"Ku bilang berikan dompetmu."

GLEK'

Kembali meneguk ludah yang entah kenapa bertambah pahit padahal Ia tidak pernah meminum kopi melihat orang-orang itu semakin mendekat kearahnya dengan membawa balok tebal.

"Aku tidak punya..," Cicit Sehun. Seharusnya, Seharusnya, Seharusnya. Yah seharusnya sekarang Ia sudah tidur nyenyak di kasur empuknya dan bukannya menjadi sok pahlawan menolong _sunbe _yang paling menyebalkannya itu.

"KAU—"

Sehun menutup matanya sudah siap menerima pukulan. Namun detik berikutnya, Sehun tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan sekarang sebuah punggung kokoh berdiri didepannya menahan balok itu dengan satu tangan.

_Ukh, pasti sakit..._

"Kau masih bisa berdiri rupanya."

Kris menatap datar ketiga preman pemalak di depannya. Ia merenggangkan sedikit ototnya yang terasa kaku sebelum dengan gerakan cepat, Kris menendang dada salah satu preman didepannya hingga preman itu terjatuh.

"Ayo kemari kalian!" Kedua preman lainnya menatap temannya yang terkapar di atas aspal. Mereka menatap ngeri temannya yang terbatuk darah. Mereka berdua menelan ludah kemudian saling menatap dan berlari meninggalkan Kris dengan ketakutan.

"_Aishhh_.., Kalian!"

Sementara itu Sehun hanya terdiam terkejut mencerna kejadian sebelumnya. Kris sepertinya pandai berkelahi lalu kenapa Ia membiarkan para preman itu memukulinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun belum menjawab. Tepatnya, Ia masih mencerna kejadian barusan membuat Kris mendengus tidak sabar.

"Hey _hoobe_ku yang paling bodoh. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kali ini Sehun dengan cepat merespon saat Kris kembali menghina dirinya. "Aku tidak bodoh!" Sanggahnya dengan nada kesal.

Kris menghela nafas pelan merasa legah. Ia kemudian berjalan mendahului Sehun yang masih mematung di tempatnya. "Kalau Kau ingin wajahmu bernasib sama dengan wajahku. Tinggallah lebih lama disana."

Sehun terperanjat, Ia langsung berlari mengejar Kris yang ternyata sudah cukup jauh didepannya. "_Sunbe_!"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Bodoh! Kau itu benar-benar bodoh. Sudah tahu tidak bisa berkelahi kenapa Kau tidak kabur saja."

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang di pukuli seperti itu." Jawab Sehun seadanya.

_See_! Sehun itu terlalu baik dan polos. _Namja _itu dengan cepat melupakan sesuatu jika sudah menyangkut tolong menolong orang.

"Sudahlah! Sudah sana, pulang."

Sehun berdecak pelan kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah obat plester dari dalam saku baju seragam sekolahnya. "Obati lukamu _sunbe_! Itu bisa infeksi." Ujar Sehun dengan segala kebaikan hatinya memberikan beberapa potong plester obat itu pada Kris.

"Berhenti!"

"_Nde_?"

"Kau! Apa Kau tahu kenapa Aku sering mengatakan Kau bodoh?"

Sehun menggeleng ragu,"Itu karena Kau bodoh atas kepekaanmu terhadap perhatian orang lain."

"Maksud _sunbe_?"

Kris mendekati Sehun menundukkan wajahnya dan mendekatkannya di wajah Sehun yang reflek memundurkan wajahnya. "Berhenti membuat orang lain terlalu banyak berharap padamu. Kau tahu? Sikapmu itu akan membuat banyak orang terluka. Sebaiknya Kau harus mulai menentukan siapa yang lebih harus Kau perhatikan." Sehun mengerjapkan matanya mencerna setiap perkataan Kris.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti _sunbe_, Apa maksudmu?"

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian menghela nafas kasar. Kris berdecak pelan. Sehun benar-benar tidak peka. Sangat tidak peka. Bahkan Kris sudah menjelaskannya dengan sangat jelas, namun memang dasar Si Oh Sehun bodoh dan polosnya membuat orang ingin sekali menerkamnya.

"Sudah Ku bilang Kau itu bodoh!" Gumam Kris sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Sehun yang benar-benar penasaran dengan maksud perkataan Kris.

"_Sunbe-nim _Kau belum menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Apa maksudnya itu?"

Kris memilih mengabaikan Sehun dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Percuma saja menjelaskan ini itu pada _namja _itu. Ia seperti menjelaskan sesuatu pada anak berusia tujuh tahun. Biar saja nanti Sehun yang menyadarinya sendiri. Dan yah, disaat Sehun menyadarinya Ia sepertinya harus siap menerima kenyataan untuk patah hati mengingat Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan _namja _itu.

TBC

_Holaaaa..._

Ada Oh Dhan Mi si author kecehhhhh #plakkkk

Dhan Mi milih KrisHun soalnya Dhan Mi Cuma ngefeel sama KaiHun dan KrisHun #AmpuniDakuKakak-Kakak :D . Dhan Mi tahu ini absurd. Sumpah, Dhan Mi ngerasa kehilangan gaya penulisan soalnya.. Soalnya pemirsahhh.. Soalnya Dhan Mi buatnya datar-datar ajah nggak ada Hurtnya. Yah kenal Dhan Mi tahulah, Dhan Mi ini pencinta FF Hurt Kkkkkk #plakkk

Tetapi Dhan Mi harap ini memuaskan yah.. Semoga kalian tetap stay sama FF Kami.. Love you dah semua yang udah sempat review..

Oh yah setelah melalui kontroversi yang panjang dengan Author yang lain, akhirnya keputusan Dhan Mi yang terpilih yaitu tidak ada penambahan pair. Hanya ada lima pair dan itupun bakalan END di Chapter 10.

PS : Selanjutnya buat Kak Oniex Fighting ! ^_^


	6. KaiHun Part II

**Mengejar Cinta Sehun**

**Pair : KaiHun, HanHun, KrisHun, Chanhun**

**Chapter 6 by : ChocoKookies**

**.**

**.**

**Appetizer Fiction.**

**KaiHun Part,**

**.**

**.**

" Baca apa Jongin-_hyung_ ? " suara Sehun mengalun ditelinganya bagai sengatan listrik. Membuat Jongin langsung tersadar dalam keasyikannya membaca.

" Sherlock Holmes. Kau baru datang ? " Sehun menggangguk, mendudukan diri di samping Jongin. Lalu ia menopangkan dagu dengan kedua tangan, sambil memiringkan kepala.

" Apa tidak pusing _Hyung_, membaca buku setebal itu ? "

" Tidak, ini sangat seru Sehun. Mau membacanya? "

" Terimakasih _Hyung_, bagiku komik jauh lebih mengasyikan "

" Ckck, yasudah. Kita pulang sekarang ? "

" Tapi mampir dulu ya, aku lapar sekali nih _Hyung_ ! " ucap Sehun sambil mengelus-elus perut. Jongin cuma menggeleng, lalu mengenggam tangan Sehun " Siap ! ayo jalan ". Mereka berjalan menuju tempat makan kesukaan Sehun. Di sana Jongin dan Sehun saling berbincang, tertawa, dan bercanda. Ini merupakan momen terindah, terutama bagi Jongin. Dia amat bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama pujaan hati. Terlebih-lebih itu Sehun.

Jam bergulir cepat, senja mulai menyelimuti langit. Waktunya untuk pulang, lalu mengakhiri saat bahagia ini. Jongin masih mengenggam tangan Sehun, berdampingan berjalan menikmati indahnya sore. Sekalian mengantarkannya ke rumah.

" Sampai besok Sehun " ujar Jongin begitu mereka sampai di depan rumah Sehun

" Dah,_ Hyung_ ! " dia melambaikan tangan, lalu berlari memasuki rumah. Jongin masih memerhatikan rumah Sehun, setelahnya ia beranjak pulang.

" Lelahnya..." ucap Jongin merentangkan badan

" Mandi sepertinya menyenangkan "

.

Jongin tengah menyandarkan diri di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya, sambil tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel. Dia terkikik dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat layar ponsel menampilkan foto-foto dirinya bersama Sehun, juga berbagai pose menggemaskan Sehun. Pikiran Jongin melayang, mengingat-ingat kembali waktu-waktu kebersamaan dengan Sehun. Sekejap matanya melirik jam dinding.

Pukul 7 malam.

_Kira-kira Sehun-ah sedang apa ya?_ Jongin bertanya. Ah, lebih baik ia menelponnya.

_Tut..._

_Tut..._

" Halo, Jongin-_hyung_! " Jongin tidak dapat menahan senyumnya.

" Sehun-_ah_ sedang apa sekarang ? "

" Aku? aku sedang..."

_" __Hunnie ini minumanmu "_

...

" Terimakasih Luhan-_hyung_~"

_Oh, Luhan. Laki-laki pendek itu. Tsk, Jongin mencibir._

" Kau bersama Luhan sekarang, Hun-_ah_? Dimana? "

" Iya, di kedai dekat kompleks rumah Jongin-_hyung_ "

" Begitu...ah iya, apa Sabtu besok, kau kosong? Tidak ada acara?"

" Sabtu? Tidak kok Jongin-_hyung_. Memang kenapa? "

" Hehe, aku mau mengajakmu pergi. Kau mau, kan? "

" Boleh saja, _Hyung_. Jemput aku ya? "

" Baiklah, pukul 10 aku jemput. Oke? "

" Oke, _Hyung_. Sudah ya, kasihan Luhan-_hyung_ dia diam terus daritadi "

" Ya...malam Sehun-_ah_ "

_Klik_

Sambungan berakhir, Jongin menatap nanar layar ponselnya. Meletakkan ponsel itu di meja sebelah. Dia menghela napas, seraya berujar

" Sampai kapan, akan begini terus Sehun-_ah_..."

.

.

.

.

Masih pukul 9 pagi, Sehun sudah rapih. Tinggal menunggu Jongin-_hyung_nya menjemput. Dia sangat bersemangat, menunggui hari ini sejak kemarin-marin. Tapi...ada sedikit perasaan resah merayapi. Sehun tak tahu apa dan kenapa itu, mungkin efek menunggu hari Sabtu itu cukup lama, mengingat Jongin menelpon pada hari Rabu. Daripada Sehun berprasangka terus-terusan, lebih baik menonton televisi. Omong-omong kartun favoritnya sedang tayang.

Waktu berselang, sejam berlalu. Sehun masih asyik menonton, hingga suara bel membuyarkan fokusnya.

_Jongin-hyung !_

Segera ia membukakan pintu, dan mendapati Jongin sedang tersenyum

" Pagi, Sehun-_ah_. Sudah siap ? "

" Sangat siap, Kapten! Ay yaya kita mau kemana ?"

" Menurutmu? " Sehun memasang pose berpikir yang menggemaskan. Membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk mencubit. " Ouh, Jongin-_hyung _! "

" Haha, ayo kita pergi sekarang " Jongin mengulurkan tangan lantas menggenggam tangan Sehun. Mereka memasuki mobil, lalu Jongin melajukan mobilnya.

Selama diperjalanan Sehun terus berceloteh tentang hidupnya. Mulai dari Candy anjing kecilnya Zitao, kekesalannya pada tetangga baru yang sekaligus _Sunbae_nya di sekolah Kris, kebaikan hati Luhan-_hyung_nya, dan yang terakhir mengenai Chanyeol yang Jongin tahu sebagai anggota tim basket sekolah. Dalam mencelotehkan semua itu, Sehun selalu mengekspresikannya dengan lucu. Dari menggerucutkan bibir, tersenyum, dan tertawa. Jongin senang mendengarnya, banyak orang yang perhatian dan sayang pada Sehun.

Dia menanggapi ocehan-ocehan Sehun dengan bergumam, sesekali melirik dan memberi ulasan senyum. Sedikit rasa tidak suka menyerang, terhadap perhatian orang-orang itu. Tapi, mengingat betapa lugu dan _clueless_nya Sehun atas perhatian mereka, Jongin cuma mampu menahan diri. Ingin sekali rasanya berteriak _" Aku mencintaimu Sehun, tolong jangan lihat yang lain. Cukup aku saja ! "_

Egois memang, dan begitulah sifat Jongin. Hanya saja Jongin masih belum bisa memastikan, apakah Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama atau malah tidak. Sekali lagi, Jongin berusaha menahan luapan hatinya. Ia terus berharap sambil menunggu waktu menjawab harapnya.

" Jongin-_hyung_..." tiba-tiba Sehun memanggilnya, membuat Jongin menoleh sedikit.

" Ya, Sehun-_ah_? Ada apa ? "

" Sebenarnya, kita mau kemana? Sepertinya jauh sekali ya ?" Sehun bertanya, matanya melihat sekeliling lewat jendela mobil.

" Sebentar lagi sampai. Kenapa? Kau lelah ? "

" Tidak, hehe hanya tidak sabar saja "

" Dasar kau.. " tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengusak rambut coklat Sehun.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai. Jongin mematikan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap turun.

" Pantai ?! Waaaah !" Sehun terdengar sangat antusias

" Kau senang ? "

" Heum... " Dia mengangguk, sampai-sampai poninya ikut bergoyang. Lantas buru-buru melepas _seatbelt_. Sehun keluar mobil, berlarian menuju tepi pantai sambil melompat kegirangan. Jongin menyusulnya, lalu ikut-ikutan bermain-main di tepi pantai. Mereka berlarian mengejar ombak, dan kembali ke pinggir ketika ombak menerjang. Saling menyipratkan air satu sama lain. Tertawa, bercanda, dan kebahagian terpancar jelas di wajah mereka.

Sesaat, Jongin menghentikan aksi menyiprat air ke Sehun. Dia melihat sepasang muda mudi sedang menaiki speed boat. Sepertinya akan seru bila dia dan Sehun begitu. Jongin bertanya

" Bagaimana, kalau naik itu ? " Jongin menunjuk ke arah _speed boat_. Sehun ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jongin. Dia terlihat bingung

" Tidak bahayakah ? aku takut tenggelam dan aku belum pandai berenang, _Hyung_ "

" Tidak akan. Kan, ada aku. Kau pasti baik-baik saja. Tenang " ucap Jongin bangga, menunjuk dirinya. Sehun menanggapinya dengan mengangguk. Setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju tempat penyewaan _speed boat_.

Sudah duduk di atasnya, Jongin menyalakan mesin. _Speed boat_ berderu, siap melaju, sebelumnya menengok ke belakang, Sehun memeluknya.

" Pegangan erat ! " komando Jongin, dan ...

_Wooosh, speed boat melaju cepat._

Menyibak-yibak air, membasahi baju mereka. Sehun awalnya merasa takut, namun setelah melaju...wohoho, _it's really kinda fun_! dia menyukai ini. Menikmati panorama laut dari atas speed boat, merasakan sensasi air menyibak ke tubuhmu cepat. Paling utamanya ialah ia merasakan hal-hal itu berdua Jongin, _Hyung _terbaiknya.

Usai melakukan permainan _speed boat_, mengganti pakaian, mereka memilih menduduki diri di pinggir pantai merasakan sore. Langit biru berganti oranye, _sunset _tiba. Jongin dan Sehun tentu tak ingin melewatkan yang satu ini. Melihat langsung detik matahari tenggelam. Mata Jongin terpejam sejenak, menghirup udara pelan-pelan, dan menghembuskannya. Tatapanya beralih ke seseorang di samping, yang kini sedang bergumam, menyanyikan bait-bait lagu.

Tak terlalu jelas, dan juga Jongin tidak mengerti itu lagu apa. Masa bodo, ia tak peduli. Apapun itu akan terasa merdu baginya, menaruh perhatian penuh pada Sehun. Merasakan seseorang terus memerhatikannya, Sehun menoleh. Mendapati Jongin tak melepas pandang darinya. Sehun bertanya,

" Ada yang salah denganku, _Hyung_? Oh, apa nyanyianku menganggumu ya ? "

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya, mendapat pertanyaan lugu tersebut.

" Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya memandangimu, tidak bolehkah ? " Sehun memiringkan kepala, dia belum sepenuhnya paham maksud Jongin. Memandanginya? Memangnya dia lukisan, _huh_.

" Aku kan bukan lukisan, _Hyung_ "

" Kau bahkan lebih indah dan mengagungkan daripada itu, Sehun "

" _Hyung_ mencoba menggombaliku ya ? Bisa saja, nih _Hyung_ ! "

" Itu fakta dan jujur. Aku hanya mengungkapkan "

" Terserah, _Hyung_ saja deh " Sehun kembali pada kegiatannya, begitupun Jongin. Mereka larut lagi, sejenak. Kemudian, Jongin bergerak, meenghilangkan batasan dirinya dan Sehun. Merentangkan tangan, mencoba merengkuh tubuh sedang Sehun.

_Grab_

Jongin berhasil memeluknya. Sehun kaget, merasakan tubuh seseorang menempel padanya. Segera, ia membalas pelukan Jongin.

" Aku... apa arti Kim Jongin untukmu, Sehun-_ah_ ? "

" Jongin-_hyung_? Hmm...kau _Hyun_g terbaik bagiku " Jongin mempererat rengkuhannnya. " Kalau Luhan, bagaimana ? "

" Luhan-_hyung_ juga _Hyung_ terbaik "

" Jadi, Jongin dan Luhan sama bagimu? Sama-sama _Hyung_ terbaik ? "

" Iya, seperti itu " hati Jongin sakit mendengarnya. Hanya sebatas _Hyung _terbaik?.

_Sehun-ah dirimu benar-benar_.

" Yang lain bagaimana? Orang-orang yang perhatian padamu " ya, Jongin tahu semua. Zitao, Kris, dan Chanyeol.

" Memang ada ya, _Hyung_ ? Aku tak tahu " anak ini benar-benar tidak peka. Jongin langsung melepas pelukannya.

" Apa Sehun tidak merasa jantung berdetak cepat saat berdekatan dengan _Hyung_?. Sama seperti _Hyung_ rasakan saat bersama Sehun ? " Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

" _Hyung_ punya penyakit jantung?, dan itu bereaksi saat bersama Sehun?. Ya ampun itu berbahaya, _Hyung_ harus segera ke dokter! "

_Tuhan, kenapa bisa ada manusia sepolos ini_. Jangan sampai Jongin harus melakukan hal di luar batas wajarnya, guna mengetahui perasaan Sehun.

Perlahan-lahan, Jongin bergerak lagi. Iris matanya tertuju lurus pada iris mata Sehun. Membius dan memenjarakan agar tidak beralih ke manapun. Sehun terdiam. Pelan-pelan, dan pasti, semakin dekat, hingga...

Bunyi kecipak bibir dan kulit terdengar. Jongin mencium dahi Sehun. Cukup lama, sampai keduanya turut hanyut. Saling memejamkan mata. Saat dirasa cukup, Jongin mengakhiri. Dia menatap wajah Sehun, mencari-cari secercah harap. Sehun membuka matanya lagi, dan di hadapkan oleh tatapan Jongin.

" Kalau yang barusan, bagaima...Sudah lupakan ! " ucapnya tak selesai, ketika tidak mendapati perubahan berarti di wajah Sehun. Walau ia menangkap sedikit rona merah menjalari pipi putih Sehun. Namun, sepertinya Sehun merasa biasa-biasa saja.

" Mari kita pulang. Hari sudah gelap " ujar Jongin pelan, mengulurkan tangan. Sehun menyambutnya, tanpa kata-kata lagi mereka beranjak.

" Jongin-_hyung_... terimakasih " Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu menengok dan disuguhi senyum _eye smile_ Sehun. Beratnya mencintai, begini ya? Mana mampu aku melepas dan tidak mengejarnya? pikir Jongin.

Dia mengangguk, kemudian melangkah lagi, hingga sampai di mobil. Mereka segera memasuki mobil, mengenakan _seatbelt_, Jongin menghidupkan mesin. Mobil bergerak, meninggalkan sang pantai, membelah jalanan. Selama itu, keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Sehun tak tahan, mulutnya sudah gatal bersuara,

" Jantung, _Hyung_ sakit lagi ? " Nada suaranya cemas. Sungguh, ia menghawatirkan jantung _Hyung_nya ini, Sehun kaget mengetahuinya.

" Tidak..." jawab Jongin singkat.

" Kalau bukan, berarti _Hyung_ lapar? "

" Tidak..."

" Haus ? "

" Tidak..."

" _Hyung _marah padaku ? "

" Ti... " Jongin melihat Sehun sekilas, lalu menghela napas. " Tolong jangan menganggu konsentrasi _Hyung_. Aku sedang menyetir ! " hening muncul kembali. Mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat, Sehun menahan segala hasrat untuk bertanya.

Sehabis memakan waktu tempuh 20 menit, yang lebih cepat 25 menit dari sebelumnya. Mobil mereka tiba di depan gerbang rumah Sehun. Jongin menghentikan mesin. Terdiam sebentar, kemudian..

" Turunlah, sudah malam " perintahnya, tanpa melirik orang di sebelah. Sehun masih duduk, belum beranjak, memainkan ujung kaos, ragu untuk berbicara. Jongin masih menunggui Sehun keluar, melirik sekilas, memilih mengalah lantas berujar

" Kenapa belum turun ? ini sudah jam 9 lebih 15 menit. Jam tidurmu terlewat 15 menit. Tidak mau Mamamu marah pada _Hyung_, kan? Masuklah ! "

" Tapi..._Hyung_ "

" Tidak, aku tidak marah "

" Sungguh ? " matanya bersinar penuh harap.

" Ya. Lihat aku tersenyum kan, hehe ?" Jongin menarik sudut bibir dengan jarinya. Lalu terkekeh. Sehun turut terkekeh, secara cepat dia mendekati Jongin. Mengecup pipinya.

" Malam Jongin-_hyung_ " Sehun bergegas keluar mobil.

_Bagaimana Jongin?_ Dia diam, tubuhnya serasa kaku. Otaknya masih memeroses kejadian beberapa detik lalu. Lantas, jemarinya mengelus pipi yang habis dikecup Sehun. Degup jantungnya mencepat, aliran darah terasa naik ke wajah. Muka Jongin memerah,

" Ya..Tuhan. Yang tadi, nyata kan " dia menepuk dan mencubiti lengan kirinya. Sakit. Berarti nyata, Jongin tak menyangka, Sehun akan menciumnya!. Dia yang memulai, inisiatif, tanpa Jongin minta.

" Sehun-_ah_...manis sekali..."

.

.

.

.

.

" Hunshine, Hunshine.." panggil Zitao.

Hari Senin, saat ini mereka berada di kantin yang ramai. Zitao dan Sehun duduk satu meja. Sedari tiba di sini, Sehun terus menggerakkan kepala, ke kiri ke kanan. Seperti mencari keberadaan seseorang.

" Hunshine, mencari siapa ? "

" Jongin-_hyung_, Zitao " Sehun masih celingak-celingukan.

" Jongin _Sunbae_, klub tari ? "

" Iya..."

" Oh... " Zitao memutar bola matanya malas, dia tak suka kedekatan Jongin dan Sehun, ck. " Hunshine, Candy bilang dia merindukanmu "

" Benarkah ? " Sehun menoleh, pancarannya berbinar

" Serius, Candy kemarin bilang dia merindukanmu, rindu dipeluk dan dielus-elus kau. Kapan mau bertemu Candy lagi ? "

" Waah, aku juga rindu Candy. Kalau gitu, bagaimana nanti sepulang sekolah ?"

" Boleh saja, naik motorku ya "

" Oke... tapi, uangku tinggal sedikit, apa cukup untuk tiket masuk ke rumah Zitao ? "

" Pffftt.. haha. Kau masih percaya? Aku kan hanya bercanda " gelak tawa Zitao meledak, dia tidak yakin laki-laki di sebelahnya seumuran.

" Zitao jahat! Sehun kesal, huh! "

" Maaf, oke ? tetap jadi ke rumah bertemu Candy ya, hehe "

" Sip ! " kembali menikmati makanannya, berbincang dengan Zitao. Hingga Sehun lupa mencari Jongin, dia terlalu tenggelam dalam obrolan Zitao. Tak menyadari, kalau Jongin melihatnya, memerhatikan, dan mengeram kesal.

Sehunnya tertawa, dan nampak asyik dengan pemuda itu. Dia tak menyadari tatapan sayang berlebih di mata Zitao, _hah_ Sehun memang lugu.

Ekor mata Jongin menangkap Sehun berjalan. Sendirian, tanpa Zitao. Mau ke mana? Tanpa pikir apa-apa lagi Jongin membuntuti Sehun. Jongin berjalan 10 langkah di belakang, mengikuti terus. Langkahnya berhenti, tatkala Sehun menghentikan langkah, dan berdiri di hadapannya seorang pemuda pirang.

Kris...

Nampak mereka berbincang, samar-samar Jongin mendengar isinya.

" Hei, _Hoobae_ ! " panggil Kris, menghentikan laju kaki Sehun.

" Apa _Sunbae_ ? " mau tak mau ia menyahuti panggilan itu.

" Berhenti melakukan itu... "

Sehun tidak mengerti.

" Berhenti ? " Kris maju, mendekat lebih ke Sehun.

" Keluguanmu. Segala respon atas perhatian semua, tetapkan hati. Pilih salah satu di antara yang benar-benar kau sayang dan cinta. Paham ? "

Sehun memiringkan kepala, sangat bingung, dan tak paham maksud _Sunbae_nya ini.

" Aku nggak ngerti, _Sunbae_ " Kris hanya menghela napas, dia menepuk-nepukan kepala Sehun.

" Pikir sendiri. Dah, _Hoobae_ ! " begitu Kris berlalu, berjalan melewati Sehun. Ketika melangkah, ia melihat seseorang memerhatikan mereka daritadi, ia tersenyum.

Jongin masih berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang, mendapati senyum misterius Kris. Ia berusaha mencerna kilas adegan tadi, pikirannya berkecamuk. Memikirkan berbagai hal. Lalu, berujar lirih..

" Haruskah, Sehun ?... "

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N :**

**Hello, maafkan aku mengupdate chapter ini lama. Author yang lain terutama, Rain aku minta maaf, karena kemarin-kemarin aku sedang berada di antah berantah dan virus wb menyerang. Aku harap chapter ini nggak bikin kecewa kalian semua, aku sempet kaku menulis lagi, dikarenakan hiatus. Kritiki dan sarannya sangat dibutuhkan, agar aku bisa memperbaiki tulisan ini, hehe ^^**

**Pokoknya, tetep support author-author di sini, tetep support FF ini, dan tetep support Kaihun. Hahaha...**

**udah ya aku rasa cukup cuap-cuapnya...**

**Selanjutnya, bagianmu Kak Rain...**

**S.E.M.A.N.G.A.T ! ^^**

Salam ChocoKookies...


	7. HanHun Part II

Title : Mengejar Cinta Sehun!

Pairing : Hanhun Part II

Cast : Luhan &amp; Sehun

Genre : Romance, Brothership

Length : Chaptered (7)

Rate : T

.

.

.

Mengejar Cinta Sehun – HanHun Part II

Coffe and Buble Tea

**~ Rainrhainyrianarhianie ~**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Bagi Luhan, jika nama berawal dari huruf 'S' mewakili inspirasi. Dan Sehun selalu menjadi inspirasi bagi orang lain. Sehun punya sejuta pesona yang sudah dimiliki sejak lahir.

Pertama bertemu ketika Luhan berusia 4 tahun sedangkan Sehun masih bayi. orangtuanya mengajak berkunjung ke rumah sakit, menjenguk sahabat karibnya yang melahirkan.

Luhan anti medical, hal berbau injeksi, dokter gigi, apapun berhubungan dengan itu, Luhan membencinya. Kaki kecilnya diseret paksa melewati bangsal anak-anak botak penderita kanker.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Hey boy, Setelah kau melihat Sehun, kau akan menyukainya." Ibunya merayu, tangannya mencengkram lengan mungil Luhan.

"Ayah… Bantu aku!" Luhan mengeluarkan tatapan memelas. Siapa tahu ayahnya membiarkan Luhan pulang ke rumah. "Ayah—"

"Luhan, Hanya sebentar okey.. " Tubuh Luhan diangkat ke langit-langit, ayahnya sengaja menggendongnya agar tidak kabur. "Sepulangnya kau bisa membeli rubik baru lagi!"

Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Lorong-lorong panjang telah dilewati, tak juga menemukan kamar inapnya. Luhan berpikir 'apa masih jauh?' orang tuanya berbelok memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 8. Selain, rumah sakit yang dibencinya, Luhan juga membenci lift— maklumlah, bocah TK ini fobia ketinggian.

"Kalian datang?" sebuah suara mengalihkan atensi Luhan. Oh, itu adalah Ibu dari si bayi.

"Ya. Bersama Luhan." Ayahnya menurunkan Luhan dalam gendongan. "Beri salam boy.."

"Anyeong, Xi Luhan imnida."

Para orang tua bercakap-cakap tanpa henti, sampai mengacuhkan keberadaan Luhan. Ia jenuh, tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik disini. Dan mana si bayi? Luhan bukan ingin melihatnya—Hanya sedikit penasaran saja.

Seseorang membuka pintu kayu itu, dalam kedua tangannya terdapat buntalan selimut tebal. Mungkin ia ayah si bayi. dan sesuai prediksinya, orang tersebut tertawa lembut menghampiri sang istri.

"Lihatlah, Sehun sangat menggemaskan!"

Luhan hanya berdiam diri. Orangtuanya mencoba mengambil alih, menggendong bayi itu ke dalam dekapan hangat. "Sehun… kenapa kau manis sekali?" senyum merekah di kedua bibir ibunya. "Terbalik dengan anak disana, mukanya masam dan kusut!"

Luhan memutar matanya bosan. Kebal sekali hatinya menerima cemoohan dari ibunya sendiri.

"Kemarilah~"

Luhan memandang bayi dihadapannya. Apanya yang harus dibanggakan? Bayi itu merepotkan. Selalu menangis dan minta susu, air liur dimana-mana, belum pola tingkahnya yang tidak bisa diatur. Pipis sembarangan, juga rapuh. Tidak bisa apa-apa! Untuk apa hidup?

Hey Luhan, kau pun dulunya bayi. Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir kau juga merepotkan bukan?!

"Rentangkan tanganmu!"

Luhan menurut, tak disangkanya ibunya memberikan bayi itu ke tangan Luhan.

"Sapalah dongsaengmu."

Bayi itu hanya menggeliat mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Bibirnya mungil, kulitnya seputih salju. Seperti bayi pada umumnya, pekerjaan tetapnya hanya untuk tidur. Sampai kelopak mata itu terbuka..

Deg

Luhan seolah terhisap dalam bola mata musim semi, irisnya sangat menyejukan dan menentramkan hati. Matanya indah. Ditambah tawa lucu yang sangat merdu seperti lullaby. Dan Luhan tanpa sadar jatuh ke dalam sejuta pesona Oh Sehun.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya Sehun milik Luhan!"

Itulah inspirasinya membuat ikrar sewaktu kecil. Tak ada yang boleh mendekati Sehun barang seinci pun. Sehun telah diklaim secara mutlak, Dan Luhan adalah pemilik dari bayi bernama Oh Sehun.

**~ Rainrhainyrianarhianie ~**

Bagi Luhan, Sehun orang yang cerdas, ramah, mudah terharu dan tersentuh.

Di usianya yang ke 4 tahun, Sehun sudah bisa baca Koran ataupun buku pelajaran. Berhitung cepat juga jago menggambar. Semua itu Luhan yang mengajarinya.

"Sehun~ah… lama-lama buku gambarku rusak."

Luhan menghela nafas, tahun ini Luhan berusia 8 tahun, dan mengenyam pendidikan Elementary School. Niatnya mengerjakan tugas seni rupa—melukis bangunan sejarah paling favorit. Apa daya tangan tak sampai? Sehun lebih dulu mencuri buku gambarnya. Semua crayon ia pakai, dipadu padankan mencampur warna.

"Sehun~ah, jangan dimakan." Teriak Luhan.

Sehun hampir menangis, matanya berkaca-kaca. Crayon sewarna dengan buah strawberry itu hampir ia jilati sebelum Luhan mengambil paksa.

"Huwee… Lulu hyung cahat!" Tangis Sehun pecah. Jujur Sehun terlihat menggemaskan di mata Luhan. Matanya berair layaknya sungai kecil, ilernya menetes dan ingusnya keluar-masuk. "Cetaubeyi cehun.. huhuhuh…"

Luhan tahu, Sehun itu mudah terharu dan tersentuh.

Bisa diralat?

Bukan terharu atau tersentuh, Sehun sebenarnya anak cengeng. jika tangisnya pecah, tak bisa di diamkan dengan mudah.

Hanya minuman tak sehat yang bisa meredam tangisnya. Apalagi kalau bukan buble tea? Minuman laknat yang membuat Luhan mengeluarkan tanduknya. Sejak saat itu, Luhan menyesal telah membelikan Sehun buble tea. Ternyata oh Ternyata anak 4 tahun itu di diagnosis kecanduan buble tea tingkat akut.

**~ Rainrhainyrianarhianie ~**

Bagi Luhan, Sehun suka membantu dan tidak suka melihat orang lain bersedih. Cenderung senang barbagi dengan sesama. Ia punya bakat banyak serta mau mendengarkan orang lain dengan sabar. Suka belajar hal baru baik lewat buku, flm, atau apapun. Sayangnya, Sehun selalu saja jadi pusat perhatian. Dan itulah akar dari permasalahan Luhan. Banyaknya lelaki yang mendekati Sehun, membuat Luhan terusik.

"_Coba perhatikan tubuh pendekmu! Mana bisa melindungi Sehun dengan postur tubuh kurcaci macam itu."_

– Kim Jongin, Lelaki tan yang hobi tebar feromon, status terkini pengejar cinta Sehun pertama sekaligus saingan terberat.

Luhan tak pernah mengira selain Jongin, masih banyak lagi yang mengejar Sehun, kala itu Luhan melihat Sehun diantar pulang oleh lelaki lain dengan motor besarnya.

– Huang zitao, mahluk iseng yang hobi usil pada Sehun.

Jangan tanya Luhan darimana tahu namanya? Luhan ini cerdas, mahasiswa politik merangkap juga jadi asisten dosen. Dia hafal tabiat orang jahil yang suka cari-cari perhatian.

– Park Chanyeol, si bodoh yang mengira Sehun adalah perempuan. Hanya Pejuang cinta dan bukan saingan berat.

Luhan mengetahui Chanyeol ketika mengantar Sehun ke sekolah. Chanyeol mengeluarkan tatapan 'Pendek' di iringi seringai menyebalkan. Luhan ingin mengklarifikasi, dirinya tidak pendek kok, hanya kurang tinggi!

– Kris, Sunbae sekaligus tetangga baru Sehun. Si ketua Osis yang absolut. Masuk dalam kandidat yang terkuat untuk disingkirkan.

Luhan berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya, cinta itu patut untuk diperjuangkan. Mereka hanya orang asing yang baru mengenal Sehun, sedangkan Luhan telah mengklaim Sehun miliknya sedari bayi.

Lamunan Luhan terhenti, Proposal yang dikerjakan setengah jadi, atensinya beralih pada layar datar dihadapannya.

'_Laporan cuaca kali ini. Diperingatkan potensi terjadinya hujan dengan intensitas sedang hingga lebat disertai kilat petir pada pukul 13.00 di distrik II dan sekitarnya. Kondisi cuaca juga terjadi di distrik VI dan X. Hujan sendiri diprediksi akan berlangsung hingga malam hari. Dan meluas ke distrik V.'_

.

Buru-buru dirapikannya filemap. Luhan berasumsi bahwa Sehun tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti dulu—Menerobos hujan. Kejadian itu membuat Sehun demam sampai seminggu.

"Luhan, kita belum selesai rapat!"

**~ Rainrhainyrianarhianie ~**

Sehun takut petir dan hujan badai. Bisa dibilang fobia. Ia sensitive akan dingin yang menggigit kulit dan menggerogoti tulangnya setiap badai dimulai. Bibirnya akan pucat setelah itu, ujung jarinya memutih, tubuhnya gemetaran hebat, belum lagi kulitnya yang berbintik. Cukup membuat banyak orang panic untuk segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Hari ini hujan badai, serta petir yang tak jua reda, mengguyur kota Seoul selama tiga jam. Sehun terjebak di halte. Bus terakhir tidak beroperasi sampai badai reda kelak. Opsi berlari menembus hujan sama sekali tak rasional, mengingat jarak yang ditempuh lebih dari 25 kilometer.

Sehun hanya bisa berdiam diri, kepalanya bersandar pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Sehun berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Siapapun itu Sehun akan sangat berterima kasih.

"Hatchih.. "

Sepertinya setelah ini Sehun akan terserang pilek. Pernah suatu kali Sehun sakit karena kehujanan. Orangtuanya panic membawanya ke clinic terdekat. Demam serta flu yang dideritanya sembuh dalam jangka sepekan. Beruntung waktu itu Luhan yang menemukan Sehun pingsan di pinggir jalan.

"Sehun~ah… "

"Hyung…"

**~ Rainrhainyrianarhianie ~**

Chanyeol seorang stalker sejati.

Dia menyadari ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tampan, populer dan memiliki banyak fans gadis. Ia pikir mungkin akan tertarik pada primadona sekolahnya. Tentu yang dimaksud gadis cantik.

Semua prediksinya meleset karena melihat Sehun. Dia mengira Sehun seorang gadis yang patut dipuja-puji. Nyatanya Sehun adalah pria. Chanyeol menyangkal— akan tetapi hatinya tidak! Setiap hari Chanyeol membuntuti Sehun.

"Hyung…"

Sehun memanggil kembali.

"Sehun~ah, Jongin tidak menjemputmu?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak!"

Oh. Kesempatan.

"Kau bisa menumpang padaku. Kebetulan aku membawa mobil." Tawarnya.

Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sehun. Padahal sedari di sekolah, Chanyeol membuntuti kemanapun Sehun pergi.

"Mmm, apa hyung tidak kerepotan?" Tanya Sehun was-was. Mau menolak tak enak hati. "Luhan hyung bilang akan menjemputku."

Ya. Sehun tidak pernah berbohong. Luhan memang akan menjemputnya. Makanya Sehun setia menunggu Luhan di halte.

"Tidak— " Chanyeol sedikit membantah. Dia tidak ingin Sehun diantar oleh Luhan. Pemuda pendek bermata rusa itu sedikit menyebalkan. "Ma-Maksudku tentu tidak merepotkan."

"Aku yang merasa direpotkan jika Sehun diantar olehmu."

Panjang umur— pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Bagus, kesempatannya dirampas oleh orang itu.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Pulanglah! Aku tidak mau Sehun merepotkanmu. Cukup aku saja." usirnya halus.

Luhan memberikan mantel tebalnya pada Sehun. Dikaitkannya semua kancing satu per satu. Dengan ini tubuh Sehun tidak terlalu menggigil, hitung-hitung meminimalisir rasa dingin.

"Luhan hyung.." Sehun menatapnya sekilas, "Aku pikir tidak jadi menjemput."

Luhan tersenyum hangat. "Maaf telat. Banyak proposal yang kukerjakan."

Chanyeol merasa jadi obat nyamuk. Dia kecolongan start oleh Luhan. Di sekolah sendiri, Sehun sangat sulit didekati. Terlebih banyak orang populer yang mengelilinginya. Kim Jongin, Tao, Kris. Dengan terpaksa dirinya hanya menjadi stalker— lebih keren jika kalian menyebutnya secret admeirer.

"Sehun~ah.. mungkin lain kali aku akan mengantarmu pulang. "

Bau tanah yang tertimpa hujan dan udara dingin yang menusuk, membuat hati Chanyeol pecah belah, bahkan langit pun tahu. Chanyeol kalah sebelum berperang.

**~ Rainrhainyrianarhianie ~**

Sehun merasa bosan. Mulanya Luhan akan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah, namun cuaca yang tidak memungkinkan akhirnya Sehun terkurung di apartemen Luhan.

"Luhan hyung.. sampai kapan berkutat dengan proposalmu itu?" nada Sehun sedikit menyindir.

"Kau seperti merajuk."

Jam dinding berdetak-detik. Menjadi saksi bisu betapa hening menyelimuti suasana disini. Luhan tengah disibukkan dengan laptop dipangkuannya. Mengetik bahkan beberapa kali mengedit. Sedangkan Sehun duduk di sofa panjang.

"Saat merajuk sudah dari kemarin. Hyung ingkar janji mentraktirku buble tea." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Jika nilai ulanganku bagus, hyung akan membelikanku buble tea selama sepekan."

Luhan tertawa.

Dia mematikan laptopnya sementara waktu. Pandangannya beralih pada bola mata Sehun. Ada kilatan amarah disana. Ya Ya Ya, Luhan tahu betul sikap Sehun yang kekanak-kanakan. Apapun yang diinginkannya harus segera dipenuhi.

"Tidak baik jika terlalu sering." Luhan sedikit menasehati. "Kau sudah minim pil?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. Piyama milik Luhan tampak lucu sesuai dengan selera Sehun—berwarna biru muda didampari cahaya lampu yang merah.

Luhan berjalan menuju lemari P3k dan mengambil sebutir pil serta segelas teh hangat.

"Minum dulu, baru tidur."

"Aku tidak demam." Sehun menolak mentah. "Tidak mau!"

"Ini bukan obat. Hanya vitamin." Luhan menyerahkan pil itu pada tangan Sehun. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Bintang-bintang merayap di langit. Bisa dilihat dari jendela kaca yang gordennya disisihkan ke samping. Awan-awan tampak hilang. Hujan pun sudah lama reda. Langit menganga dan sinar bulan memandikan cahaya. Sementara itu Sehun terpaksa menelan pil dengan susah payah— itu pun terbuai bujuk rayu Luhan yang akan memberi kompensasi banyaknya buble tea.

**~ Rainrhainyrianarhianie ~**

Setelahnya Luhan menggiring Sehun masuk kamar tamu. Dia bilang istirahat yang cukup akan membuat tubuh Sehun bugar kembali saat pagi hari.

Sehun yang terbilang anak baik, hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah Luhan. Biasanya jika Sehun menginap disini, belum pernah satu kali pun Sehun memasuki kamar Luhan. Padahal ketika kecil, mereka berbagi apapun dan tidak menyembunyikan rahasia.

"Sesekali aku ingin tidur di kamar Luhan hyung." Sehun memohon.

"Tidak, banyak hal rahasia disana."

Yah, berulangkali Luhan menolak mentah kemauan Sehun.

.

Ranjangnya empuk dan bad covernya sesuai selera Sehun, Pinkupinku. Tubuh ringkihnya ia baringkan perlahan. Matanya terpejam, mungkin efek vitamin yang diminumnya mulai bereaksi.

Sesaat matanya kembali terbuka. Sehun lupa mengabarkan keadaannya pada orangtuanya. Tangannya lihai mencari ponsel dalam tasnya. Ketemu!

"Yah, mati."

Sehun inisiatif memasuki kamar Luhan dengan alasan meminjam ponsel untuk menghubungi orangtuanya. Sekalian mengorek rahasia-rahasia hyungnya tercinta.

**~ Rainrhainyrianarhianie ~**

Luhan masih mengerjakan proposalnya. Bulan depan fakultasnya mengadakan event yang terbilang cukup besar memakan anggaran. Maka dari itu sebelum hari H, proposal telah tersebar untuk menarik dana.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan pintu mengusik pekerjaan Luhan. Ya siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun?

"Luhan hyung.. bolehkah aku masuk?"

Luhan bukan melarang Sehun memasuki kamarnya. Hanya saja dia tidak mau kalau koleksi pribadinya terkuak dihadapan Sehun. Rahasia terbesarnya. Selama ini Luhan berusaha menutupi sebisa mungkin.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan sedikit membuka pintu kamarnya— memberi celah melihat Sehun.

"Mm.. aku ingin pinjam ponsel. Apa bisa?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Luhan menutup pintu kembali. Ia mengambil ponselnya di nakas. Tanpa di duga kesempatan emas tersebut Sehun gunakan sebaik mungkin. Menerobos masuk kamarnya.

"Luhan hyung…"

Tidak!

Ini bukan seperti yang dibayangkan.

"Sehun~ah, aku.. " Luhan mendadak kelu.

"Ternyata selain mahasiswa politik, Luhan hyung berbakat menjadi fotografer."

Hah?

Sehun dibuat kagum oleh Luhan. Bagaimana tidak? Dinding kamar Luhan dipenuhi foto dirinya. Tidak satupun dinding yang polos— semua dipenuhi potret dirinya.

Luhan bahkan mengira Sehun akan marah. Karena selama ini Luhan membuntuti Sehun— mengambil sebanyak mungkin foto-fotonya. Tangan Luhan hampir membanting ponselnya. Kenapa ada manusia sepolos Sehun? Tak pernahkah Sehun berprasangka buruk pada seseorang?

Sehun hanya terkikik geli. Ia berpikir dirinya sangat tampan karena dijadikan objek foto oleh Luhan. Jika dikalkulasikan mungkin ratusan foto Sehun sedari bayi sampai sekarang. Komplit. Bahkan buku album di rumahnya kalah banyak dibanding milik Luhan.

Sehun mengamati satu demi satu foto itu. ada foto yang lucu. Dirinya yang berumur 4 tahunan. Disana Sehun menangis dengan tangan yang berlumuran buble tea.

"Itu… kau mengingatnya?" Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak!" dia terus tertawa mengingat betapa cengengnya dulu. "Kenapa aku menangis Luhan hyung?"

"Yeah, kau menggerutu buble teanya kurang manis. Lalu menyuruhku memasukan banyak gula." Luhan sedikit bernostalgia. Bibirnya menahan tawa, "Kupikir itu adalah gula, nyatanya garam. Setelahnya kau bisa menebak sendiri."

Sehun tersenyum. Buble tea dengan rasa asin, membayangkannya saja sudah mual. Apalagi meminumnya. Pantas saja Sehun kecil menangis menumpahkan buble teanya.

"Hhahaha.." Sehun tertawa tanpa henti. "Aku sangat cengeng."

"Kau memang cengeng."

Sehun cemberut. "Luhan hyung tidak boleh menghinaku. Lalu foto apakah ini?" Sehun menunjuk foto hitam putih berukuran kecil. "Apa itu aku?"

"Ya." Jawab Luhan. "Foto itu diambil ketika kau masuk Tk."

Percakapan mereka tak berhenti begitu saja. mulanya dari foto-foto kecil Sehun merembet ke foto Sehun yang sekarang. Ketika memasuki Senior High School.

"Kau tahu, berat rasanya melihatmu sekolah sendirian." Luhan mengehela nafas. "Aku berspekulasi, kau akan jauh dari jangkauanku."

"Loh, bukannya Luhan hyung bisa menjemputku?" Heran Sehun.

"Apa kau tak sadar?!" Luhan sedikit memberi penekanan. "Kau menjadi pusat perhatian. Sehun~ah.. banyak sekali yang mendekatimu."

Sehun semakin kebingungan."Aku tidak mengerti." Tukas Sehun polos.

Luhan bisa dibilang tersulut emosi. Sehun yang terlampau polos dan dirinya yang sering kali terbakar percikan api, merasa harus memberikan sedikit pelajaran, agar Sehun tersadar cinta itu seperti apa.

Tangannya meraih dagu Sehun— mempersempit jarak mereka. Sampai kedua bibir tersebut bertemu.

Kiss.

Bola mata Sehun membesar, ia kaget bukan main. Langkahnya mundur menabrak dinding.

"L-Luhan hyung…"

Entah kenapa rasa yang asing mendadak muncul dihatinya. Bergulung-gulung seperti ombak, silih berganti membasahi hati. Sehun tanpa sadar manangis.

Luhan tersentak, tindakannya bisa dikategorikan perbuatan asusila—Mencium adiknya sendiri secara paksa.

"Sehun~ah…." Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Aku bisa menjelaskan."

**~ Rainrhainyrianarhianie ~**

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di balkon. Udara sedikit dingin, Sehun membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan memahami pola pikir Luhan.

"Sehun~ah, seharusnya kau melihat wajah terkejutmu itu!" gumam Luhan disela tawanya.

Sehun tertegun mendengar jawaban Luhan, dan lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. "M-Maksud hyung?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan bukan? Aku mengikuti pentas drama. Well, berlatih ciuman." Luhan berbohong. Dia hanya mencari alasan logis agar Sehun tidak membencinya. "Maaf. Kau pasti kaget." Luhan menepuk pelan surai caramel Sehun.

"Tak apa."

Luhan merasa lega. Tak pernah terbayangkan rencana mendapatkan hatinya bisa hancur dalam hitungan detik. Beruntung Sehun tipe orang yang pemaaf. Selanjutnya Luhan akan berusaha kembali memperoleh kepercayaan Sehun.

"Minumlah."

Luhan menyediakan dua cangkir kopi yang berbeda. Cappuccino dan latte.

"Aku tidak suka kopi,," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukankah aku memiliki secup buble tea di kulkas?" Sehun otomatis berlari menuju dapur.

"No!"

Luhan mencengkram lengan Sehun, menyuruhnya duduk kembali. "Udara dingin tak baik meminum buble tea." Tatapannya terarah pada meja. "Aku menyiapkan kopi untukmu, kau bisa memilihnya."

Sehun tak tahu berapa banyak jenis minuman kopi, yang dia tahu kopi pekat yang sering dikonsumsi ayahnya dirumah. Pernah Sehun mencicipi satu sendok makan, dan rasanya..

"PAHIT." Sehun merapatkan mulutnya.

"Lidahmu bahkan belum menyentuh kopi." Luhan tertawa meremehkan." Ini Cappuccino—espresso ditambah campuran susu, dihidangkan di gelas besar. Perpaduannya menghasilkan warna coklat mirip pakaian para biarawan caphucin, makanya dinamakan cappuccino." Luhan memberikan info seputar kopi.

"Tetap saja itu tidak enak."

Luhan meletakan cangkir satunya ke arah Sehun, "Cobalah."

Sehun melirik cangkir kopi, di atasnya terdapat busa lucu. Ada gambar disana. Icon kartun favoritnya. Matanya berbinar. Rasa ingin mencicipinya lebih besar.

"Ini enak." Sehun tersenyum lembut. Bibirnya belepotan busa putih.

"Kau ini seperti bocah saja." Luhan menyeka ceceran kopi dengan jarinya. Dia mengusap perlahan. "Jenis kopi yang kau minum itu Latte, berasal dari bahasa italia yang artinya kopi susu. Sama seperti cappuccino, terbuat dari espresso dicampur susu tapi ditambahkan lapisan busa tipis di atasnya." Luhan ikut tersenyum juga. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk lucu. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menduakan buble tea."

Yeah. Luhan tahu kok. Bahkan posisinya kalah dengan minuman laknat itu.

"Luhan hyung mahir sekali meracik kopi." Sehun mengacungkan dua jempol. "Bertambah lagi bakat yang dimiliki Luhan hyung."

Berbincang bersama Sehun memang menyenangkan. Di kala Luhan penat dengan segudang aktivitasnya, Sehun selalu hadir menjadi penghibur. Tentu saja Sehun tidak menyadari itu.

"Aku lupa. Kepribadian seseorang bisa dilihat dari kopi." Ujar Luhan. "Kau ingin tahu?"

Sehun berbangga diri. "Aku kira hanya coklat yang bisa menentukan kepribadian seseorang. "Sahutnya. "Dari coklat. Luhan hyung tahu tidak? Ternyata aku ini tipe punya keinginan kuat untuk diperhatikan, penuh pesona juga senang membuat orang lain tersenyum—dianggap penghibur sejati." Celotehnya panjang lebar.

Ya. Karakter yang sesuai untukmu. Timpal Luhan dalam hati.

"Jenis yang kau minum itu—Latte tipekal orang yang selalu disukai dan diperhatikan. Selain itu ia memiliki sisi yang kurang dewasa."

"Luhan hyung… aku sudah besar." Sehun menampik pernyataan Luhan. "Tentu aku pun dewasa."

Luhan tertawa hambar. Dewasa dari segi mana? Segala masalah yang Sehun hadapi, selalu Luhan yang menangani. Sedikit-sedikit menangis. Di kecup bibirnya saja menangis. Luhan sampai terheran, Sehun terlampau kekanakkan. Apa dia tak mengerti arti dari ciuman dibibir?

"Terserahmu lah." Luhan beringsut masuk ke dalam. "Sehun, ayo lekas tidur. Sudah malam." Ajaknya.

Sehun mengikuti Luhan. "Hyung.. kita tidur bersama ya?!"

Tidur bersama? Kenapa kalimatnya begitu ambigu?

Luhan mungkin akan kehilangan control. Dia tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuh kulit bayi Sehun. Dan sekarang bocah itu mengajaknya tidur bersama.

"Tidak." Tolak Luhan.

"Luhan hyung, kita sudah lama tidak tidur bersama." Sehun terus saja merayu. Dia mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya. "Nanti Luhan hyung bacakan cerita ya." Pintanya lagi.

"Sehun~ah sebenarnya usiamu itu berapa?"

Luhan beranggapan Sehun orang yang takut menghadapi kehidupan. Dia mungkin terjebak dalam dunia anak-anak dan tidak mau beranjak dewasa.

Luhan tahu segalanya tentang Sehun. Apapun— bahkan tentang banyaknya lelaki yang mengejar cinta Sehun.

Kalian tahu?

Drama ini masih jauh dari kata akhir, jadi Luhan tidak perlu khawatir jika segala sesuatu berjalan dengan lambat. Tidak perlu buru-buru, kisah kasihnya layaknya menikmati cappuccino, ringan namun tetap nikmat.

.

.

Mengejar Cinta Sehun – HanHun Part II

Coffe and Buble Tea

~~~~ FIN~~~~

Eh, dikira ff oneshoot milik Rain,

TBC aja.

.

.

RainDay :

Hallo chingu, bersama Rain disini!

Adakah yang mengenal Rain? Sepertinya Rain author tak populer. Well, yang sebagian kenal Rain, pasti tahu Rain author kayak gimana. Semua plot ff Rain jauh dari kata fluff. Kebanyakan plotnya aneh, nyentrik dan gak masuk akal. Bahasa baku serta penulisan yang berat, Miss typo. Dan jangan lupa Rain author yang hobi publish word panjang.. (7-8K+ perchap)

Rain sebelumnya minta ijin sama Nell (Maklum, sesepuh ini pendirinya), dikasih 7k+ boleh gk? Katanya 5K+ aja. Pada akhirnya di pangkas jadi 3k+. (Khawatir reader mati kejer bacanya). Minta maaf juga buat Onix, kesannya Rain neror mulu biar cepet update. hehe

Lalu bagaimanakah tentang pair HanHun Part II? Rain sendiri lebih nyaman membuat karakter Luhan yang sangat dewasa. Dia cenderung posesif dan overprotektif pada Sehun. Bilang saja Luhan seorang stalker. Dia tahu apapun tentang Sehun luar-dalam.

Disini Rain gambarkan bahwa Luhan itu sudah mengenal Sehun sejak bayi, sangat tidak adil baginya jika Sehun dimiliki oleh yang lain. Dibanding Luhan, mereka sendiri (Para seme) hanya orang asing yang baru mengenal Sehun.

Dan ini sudah mulai masuk konflik loh… Rain sih lebih feel HanHun, namun endingnya bukan Rain yang pegang -_- . Rain juga minta maaf kalau chap ini tidak memuaskan. Demi apa? Diksi Rain sangat payah dalam genre beginian.

Ayo, tunjukkan eksistensi kalian dengan RnR ya, Rain tunggu.

Untuk selanjutnya akan diserahkan pada author yang lebih professional dibanding Rain, My dongsaeng— Hyun Hiroshi.

~Sayonara Chingudeul~


	8. KrisHun part II

**Title : Mengejar Cinta Sehun!**

**Pairing : KrisHun Part II - Random part**

**Genre : Romance, Brothership**

**Length : Chaptered (8)**

**Rate : T**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Hyun Hiroshi ****_a.k.a_**** La'Purple Rose present..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjelang sore.

Hari itu hujan mendadak deras di tengah teriknya matahari. Suhu menurun drastis. Angin yang menusuk kulit hilir mudik di depan mata mereka, karenanya Jongin maupun Sehun dipaksa bertandang mengunjungi pos penjagaan sekolah.

Sah-sah saja bagi Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk menunggu hujan reda sekiranya Sehun sendiri tak menolak. Barangkali membantu daya tahan tubuh pria manis itu supaya tak terkena demam esok harinya. Jongin pikir dengan menghindari keroyokan air hujan sudah cukup melindungi Sehun. Akan tetapi selain mempesona, Sehun itu rapuh. Dia perlu vitamin agar selalu sehat. Perlu banyak istirahat dan tak boleh diajak bekerja keras. Si cantik itu benci berkeringat. Sehun juga manja, payahnya ia tak mampu bertahan di tengah musim dingin. Barang antik memang memerlukan perawatan ekstra.

Sehun sempat mengeluh mengenai pipinya yang berubah merah. Apalagi diambangi bintik-bintik menggelikan, jelek katanya. Di sisi lain Jongin dibuat uring-uringan. Ia bahkan membuang tampilan _sok_ kerennya saat mendengar Sehun bersin-bersin dibarengi tampilan hidung semerah tomat.

"Dingin, _hyung_..."

_Duh_, Jongin tak paham kesehatan. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Maka opsi terakhirpun Jongin ambil. Jongin menyeret Sehun menuju motornya dan secara anarkis memberhentikan bus di tengah jalan dengan tanpa menepikan motornya terlebih dahulu.

Supir bus berteriak marah-marah tapi Jongin tak ingin dengar. Walau tak yakin akan dapat menyelamatkannya, Jongin tetap mendorong Sehun supaya cepat masuk ke dalam bus tersebut.

"Lalu, _hyung_ bagaimana?"

"Aku mengikuti bus ini di belakang!"

Jadilah mengapa pagi ini Jongin kembali dibuat lebih uring-uringan lagi. Sehun sakit. Berkat sikap sembrononya kemarin Sehun harus diistirahatkan di ruang kesehatan setelah ujian, berikut setelah pelajaran kedua usai. Sebenarnya sebelum berangkat tadi, Jongin –yang niatnya menjemput Sehun tapi malah keduluan Luhan, mendengar Luhan memarahi Sehun agar tak perlu masuk sekolah satu hari ini. Tapi Sehun membantah, lantaran akan diadakannya ujian tulis.

Jongin memapah Sehun menaiki ranjang. "Kau tidurlah, aku akan mencari obat." Jongin dengan telaten melepaskan sepatu-sepatunya.

"Jangan yang pahit!" Rajuk Sehun.

Tangan Jongin terangkat dan mengusak surai bayi besar itu. Delikan dan cebik bibir manis Sehun diterimanya dengan senang hati. Jongin tertawa kecil, "Ne.. Ne.."

Tentu tak ada obat tidak pahit di ruang kesehatan sekolah menengah. Jongin si berandalan tak segan memaksa penjaga sekolah membukakan pintu gerbang sebab bagaimanapun caranya ia perlu mengunjungi apotek. Sebelum keluar, Jonginpun lebih dulu menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi sebagian tubuh Sehun. Ia kemudian menyarankan, "Tak perlu ikut kelas selanjutnya. Kau harus tunggu di sini sampai aku kembali, ok?"

Dengan lemas, Sehun hanya mampu mengangguk. Pandangannya berangsur menggelap. Kepalanya berat. Nafasnya terasa panas dan selepas itu ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Terlebih saat seseorang berperangai tegas masuk tak lama setelah kepergian Jongin.

"Maaf mengganggumu. Kau tak keberatan'kan jika ikut denganku? Hmmm.. Sehun?"

...

**_La'Purple Rose_**

...

"Hilang? Bagaimana bisa, Kim? Kenapa kau meninggalkan Hunshine sendirian?"

Kedua alis Jongin spontan menukik. Memangnya siapa si Zitao ini? "Siapa Hunshine? Yang aku tanya; apa kau melihat Sehun? Kau tahu Oh Sehun,'kan?"

Kemarahan Jongin bahkan nyaris merusakkan pintu masuk. Terkecuali Huang Zitao, satu kelas itu ditakutkan dengan kedatangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Berbeda dengan teman-teman satu kelasnya yang lebih memilih terlihat menyibukkan diri, Zitao justru menawarkan diri untuk mencari Sehun bersama-sama.

"Sebaiknya kau tak membuat masalah. Kau bahkan lebih mencurigakan!" Untuk sementara mengesampingkan masalah perasaan, Jongin akhirnya menerima penawaran Zitao. Jika benar, kemungkinan besar Jongin akan membuktikan prasangkanya tepat bahwa Zitao yang menculik Sehun. Mengingat Zitao itu kerap bersikap jahil terhadap Sehun.

"Kelas mana yang belum kau periksa?"

""Kau"?" Alis Jongin terangkat satu, "Aku satu tingkat di atasmu, _saeng_!"

"Ya, ya.. _Hyung_?"

...

**_La'Purple Rose_**

...

Kris.

Atau nama sesungguhnya adalah Wu Yi Fan.

Pria tampan berstatus sebagai nomor satu di sekolah.

Bertubuh proporsional.

Terkenal. Cerdas. Berwibawa. Dia juga bijaksana.

Tipe favorit gadis-gadis.

Anti kebisingan. Keras kepala dan pemilik watak cuek. Seantero sekolah sering kali diabaikannya.

Terkecuali Sehun.

Awalnya ia sama sekali tak menaruh perhatian pada apapun, pada siapapun. Tapi prinsipnya runtuh begitu melihat Sehun menderita karena setumpuk buku pelajaran. Hati Kris mendadak mendapat semacam dorongan untuk membantu. Bukan sekedar simpati _sih_, jelasnya Kris itu mendadak suka pada Sehun. Jadilah ketika itu Kris rela menggantikan tangan rapuh Sehun menanggung beban buku yang perlu diantarkan ke perpustakaan.

Tapi dimana ada keinginan, disitu usaha diperlukan. Semestinya Kris bisa mendekati Sehun dengan mudah. Tak perlu menguras kalori banyak-banyak. Mengingat kepopuleran serta kesempurnaan Kris, harusnya tak sulit menakhlukan pria manis macam Sehun. Namun apalah daya. Kris juga manusia, ia punya kekurangan. Tindakan itu tak semudah mengatakan. Ia kaku. Walau ia mau, ia tak mampu bersikap baik –terlebih romantis.

Intinya, pikiran bersama hatinya selalu berjalan tidak sinkron. _Mereka_ berlawanan. Hingga akhirnya, kekalahan sebelum perang dimulaipun berimbas padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kris bertanya dengan nada ketus pada lelaki manis yang baru saja membuka mata di atas sofa itu. Sehun mengusak matanya beberapa kali, memperjelas penglihatan. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba duduk dan memijit pelipisnya.

Kris mulai mendekat. Di tengah langkahnya, ia menyisipkan tangan diantara saku celana untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Itu obat, obat manis yang lumrahnya diberikan pada anak usia dini. "Kau, minumlah." Kris melemparkan bungkusan itu.

Masih dengan tangan memijit pelipis, mata sipit Sehun memicing ke arah Kris. Kemudian beralih menatap obat di pangkuannya. Sehun nampak bingung. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia tidur di ruang kesehatan. Dan sendirian. "Kenapa aku di sini?"

"Maaf, aku yang membawamu." Pria bersurai pirang itu duduk di samping Sehun. Ia mengambil gelas berisi susu _vanilla_ yang berada di atas meja kerja di samping sofa. Lalu menyodorkannya tepat di depan mulut kecil Sehun yang baru saja melahap obat ogah-ogahan. "Seingatku kau lebih suka susu _strawberry_, tapi aku hanya punya ini."

Sehun tak langsung menerima kebaikan Kris. Ia berfikir lebih dulu. Sementara tangan Kris mulai pegal menahan gelas di tangannya, Sehun malah menimang terlalu lama. Kris jadi salah tingkah. Ia sadar ia salah bicara tadi. Bagaimana jika Sehun berfikir ia _stalker_nya? "Eumm, mungkin sebelumnya aku kasar padamu. Tapi aku tak pernah berniat meracuni siapapun."

Sehun menatap tepat ke arah mata elang Kris sambil menggigit bibir –ragu-ragu. "Umm.."

"Minumlah." Kata Kris seraya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Tak jadi persoalan bagaimana mudahnya bagi pria Wu itu mengetahui kebiasaan dan hal-hal yang disukai Sehun. Ia punya banyak koneksi. Maklum, Kris itu 'kan populer. Ini juga merupakan alasan ia meminta pindah ke rumah tepat di samping rumah Sehun.

Tapi ini yang terpenting; Kris musti tahu perasaan Sehun.

Walau punya persediaan 'kesabaran' seumur hidup, Kris tidak payah. Ia tentu ingin menjalani kehidupannya dibarengi kepastian. Yang biasa ia temui dari diri Sehun itu hanya sebuah kebaikan. Tanpa cacat. Sementara kebanyakan pria bertingkat kepercayaan diri luhur macam Kim Jongin menyikapi tindakan Sehun sebagai perasaan suka-sama-suka. Hah! Kris tak sudi dibodohi. Ia yakin Sehun itu tak mungkin menyukainya –wajar saja. Ia juga sudah menyerah.

"Masih pusing?"

Sehun menggeleng kecil tanpa berani melihat wajah Kris. Ia menunduk. Tangan kurusnya memelintir seragamnya.

Melihat itu, Kris tahu bahwa Sehun ketakutan. Ia jadi tak enak. Di samping sudah ia bawa tanpa sepengetahuannya –atau kasarnya sudah ia culik. Sebelum ini, Kris sering kali bersikap agak keras pada Sehun.

"Tanyakanlah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Sehun akhirnya menoleh, "Ne?"

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku membawamu,'kan? Tak perlu takut. Kau berhak menanyakan alasanku."

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu." Sehun menunduk lagi. "Yang ingin aku tahu hanya, apa luka _hyung_ sudah sembuh?"

Kris terkesima, mata tajamnya membelalak. Harusnya Kris sudah mengenal Sehun. Tapi –tapi sepolos itukah Sehun? Bukannya bersikap waspada, Sehun justru lebih mengkhawatirkan orang lain. "Sudah kukatakan jangan bersikap bodoh, Sehun!"

"Oh Sehun tidak bodoh_, hyung_." Kilahnya. "_Hyung_ bisa cek nilai-nilai raport terakhirku."

Kris menghela nafas. "Baiklah, terserah padamu. Tapi aku minta maaf."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

Kris mendadak segan untuk menjawab.

Haruskah ia menjawab; maaf karena sudah membawanya ke ruangan OSIS ini?

Tidak-tidak!

Harga dirinya masih sejuta kali lebih mahal.

Tapi jika boleh jujur, Kris melakukan itu karena berniat meminta –mendesak– Sehun untuk memilih. Diantara sekian banyak pria populer yang menyukainya, siapa diantara mereka yang benar-benar Sehun suka dan bersedia ia jadikan pacar. Memang benar, Kris itu konyol. Ia juga tak menyangka mencintai seseorang akan memaksanya bertindak tanpa alasan jelas. Tidak begitu penting jika difikir secara rasional, tapi Kris muak jika harus terus melihat Sehun menebar perhatian. Lebih muak lagi menyaksikan orang-orang bisa dengan mudahnya berhasil Sehun bodohi.

Diam-diam Kris mengeluarkan dan melirik benda persegi putih dari dalam saku celana. Delapan belas panggilan tak terjawab dari Kim Jongin tertera di layar ponsel yang sesaat lalu ia rampas dari Sehun.

...

**_La'Purple Rose_**

...

Tabiat tak mungkin dirubah. Dibawa pada situasi seperti apapun, Chanyeol pasti bersikap abnormal.

Rutinitasnya menguntit Sehun hari itu berjalan seperti biasa. Chanyeol menyaksikan dari kejauhan waktu Sehun menolak mencium pipi Luhan. Ada yang aneh, pikirnya. Maka selepas kepergian Sehun melewati gerbang sekolah, Chanyeol menyapa Luhan untuk kedua kali.

"Ah, kau pasti orang aneh yang dibicarakan Sehun itu." Kelakar Luhan menyebalkan, membuat Chanyeol berdecak jengkel. "Jadi, tempo hari kau berniat untuk apa?"

Persimpangan _imajiner _di dahi Chanyeol tercetak jelas mendengarnya, pupus sudah niat sopannya untuk bertanya perihal keadaan Sehun. Seandainya Luhan bukan orang kecil, kemungkinan besar ia sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Beruntung _mood_ Chanyeol sedang agak baik hari itu. Ia menghadiahi Luhan hanya dengan pandangan bertelepati 'pendek', namun mematikan. Setelah itu, barulah ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju sekolah.

Waktu pelajaran kedua hampir usai, Chanyeol tak sengaja melirik ke luar jendela. Dan di sana, melewati lapangan, Jongin tengah memapah Sehun menuju ruang kesehatan. Benar mengenai firasatnya, Sehun tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Maka saat istirahat tiba ia bergegas untuk melihat. Sebelum mencapai ruang perpustakaan yang tepat bersebelahan dengan UKS, dari kejauhan Chanyeol mendapati Kris keluar dari sana. Kris tidak sendiri, ia memangku seseorang di lengannya. Chanyeol tak tahu siapa yang dibawa oleh Kris. Merasa bukan menjadi urusannya, Chanyeol pun mengabaikan hal itu. Tapi ruang kesehatan tak sedang dihuni siapapun begitu ia memasukinya. Tak ada penjaga, tak ada perawat, bahkan Sehun tak berada di sana.

"Apa mungkin...?"

...

**_La'Purple Rose_**

...

Sehun menukikkan alisnya lantaran bingung. Ia menoleh dan melirik Kris. "Pendapat apanya?"

Kris berdehem. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya. "Kau lihat itu siapa?" Sehun mengangguk. "Nah, menurutmu kenapa Jongin sampai melakukan itu?"

Sehun bingung harus jawab apa. Memangnya dengan mengacaukan satu sekolah ini, Jongin akan menemukannya? Zitao juga. Dari ruangan gedung paling atas ini Sehun melihat, si pemilik Candy itu berperangai layaknya preman yang sedang memalaki rakyat.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Kris berusaha menekan nada bicaranya. Gemas _sih_ gemas, tapi Sehun itu bayi. Kris tak mau sampai Sehun menangis.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kris, tanpa meliriknya. "Tidak, Tidak! Aku tahu, _hyung_."

"Lalu, apa?"

"Mereka ingin menemukanku." Kepala Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Kau tak merasakan apa-apa?"

"Huh?"

"Aku tanya, apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Mmm.. Ah iya, masih sedikit pusing."

Kris bodoh jika bertanya mengenai asmara pada Sehun. "Berapa _sih_ umurmu?"

"Enam belas, _hyung_."

Kris menelan ludah. Beruntung ia sudah menyerah duluan. Jika tidak, ia rasa akan mati di tempat. Ironi semacam ini merupakan sesuatu yang langka. Sayangnya, ini bukan di film. Ia tak berani mengotori Sehun.

"Begini saja." Kris berjalan kembali menuju sofa. Ia mengorek tas ranselnya, kemudian diraihnya laptop besar yang sering ia gunakan untuk mengurus rincian kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah. "Sehun, kemarilah."

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Sehun duduk di samping Kris sambil berusaha melihat dan memahami apa yang tengah Kris lakukan dengan laptopnya.

"Kau lihat?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Hmm.." Gambar Kim Jongin bersama anjing-anjingnya sedang berpose sedemikian rupa di atas ranjang terlihat begitu lucu, dan.. Jongin tampan sekali.

"Dan bacalah komentar-komentar di bawah."

_'__Kyaa.. Kai, Saranghae!'_

_'__Uahhh, keren! Jongin anak berandalan itu ternyata... ho ho ho, cinta deh'_

_'__Gimana bisa, Jong? Shit, aku kalah ama dia'_

_'__Pangeran dari mana tuh? No. HPnya boleh dong."_

_'__Awesome!'_

_'__Kencan besok, ya?'_

Air muka Sehun berubah masam. Kris tersenyum miring melihatnya. Karena ini berarti Sehun menyukai Jongin, ia rasa tak perlu mengetes lebih dari itu.

"Cemburu?"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Kau menyukai Jongin, 'kan?"

"Ne.." Jujur Sehun. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya setelah ini. Jika tidak secepatnya, kau akan keduluan mereka. Lihat? Banyak yang menginginkannya di luar sana."

"Iya, akan aku katakan nanti."

Tatapan Kris berubah menyelidik. Terdengarnya seperti Sehun mengerti dari apa yang tidak ia maksudkan. Kebanyakan orang normal akan bereaksi seperti; terkejut, memerah, atau '_kyaaaaa_' atau malah diam saja. Bukan berarti Kris menganggap Sehun aneh. Tapi akan lebih wajar jika seandainya Sehun bertingkah demikian jika benar-benar ia menyukai Jongin, memerah dan malu-malu. Membayangkannya saja sudah memancing emosi laki-laki Kris, apalagi jika terealisasikan di depan matanya langsung?

"Arggghhhh! Kau itu kenapa _sih_? Please Sehun, perhatikan sekelilingmu baik-baik! Apa kau tak kasihan pada mereka?! Apa kau tak kasihan padaku?! Hah? Bicara yang jujur Sehun, bilang padaku sekarang!" Kris menutup laptopnya dengan kasar, menyimpan dengan sedikit melemparnya ke atas meja kerja para pengurus organisasi. Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia kemudian menatap mata Sehun yang tahu-tahu sudah basah karena menangis. Kris mendadak dibuat gugup. Terlebih saat mengusap mata, tangan Sehun gemetaran.

Hah, Kris tak berfikir akan seperti ini.

Ia harus mengakhirinya sekarang juga. Sebab, percuma saja. Sehun tidak sepeka itu untuk mengerti.

Kris mengambil ponsel Sehun dari saku celananya. Ia tak menghiraukan rengekan Sehun ketika pria manis itu mengetahui bahwa yang dipengang Kris merupakan barang miliknya. Kris mengutak-atik ponsel tersebut. Ia menghubungi Jongin, Luhan, dan Zitao supaya datang ke tempat itu secepat mungkin. Kris berniat memaksa Sehun untuk memilih hari itu juga.

Namun tiba-tiba..

Brak!

Baik Kris maupun Sehun terlonjak mendengarnya. Mereka menoleh, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menyeret langkahnya begitu cepat ke arah Kris. Tanpa aba-aba pukulan telak dilayangkan Chanyeol ke pipi kiri Kris begitu saja. Kris tersungkur di lantai. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah Chanyeol sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Kau melakukan apa pada Sehun, sialan?"

"Excuse me?"

_To be Continued.._

...

**_La'Purple Rose_**

...

(Muncul di permukaan berkat mandat dari kak Rain)

Please, timpuk saya pake sendal jepit kalian!

Sumpah ini demi apa, jelek banget! Alur aneh apa ini? Udah updatenya telat, chap gk mutu, konflik gk jelas.

Maafkan saya reader, maafkan saya...

Maafkan saya juga kak Rain, udah percaya bilang saya author senior tapi malah gini hasilnya. :'( Ini membuktikan bahwa yang kak Rain bilang itu TIDAK BENAR!

Nah, silahkan author selanjutnya untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang saya buat ini. Kak Nell, monggo dilajeng.. virus WB saya masih bersarang jadi maklum aja ya kalau ujung-ujungnya nyusahin?

Guna membuat author terakhir ini semangat, saya berharap banyak atas review kalian. Gomawo..

**March 19th, 2015**


	9. Ending

Brak!

Baik Kris maupun Sehun terlonjak mendengarnya. Mereka menoleh, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menyeret langkahnya begitu cepat ke arah Kris. Tanpa aba-aba pukulan telak dilayangkan Chanyeol ke pipi kiri Kris begitu saja. Kris tersungkur di lantai. Ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Kau melakukan apa pada Sehun, sialan?"

"Excuse me?"

* * *

.

.

_Pecinta Uke Sehun (Peci Usun) / Uke Sehun Lovers_

_Presents_

_MENGEJAR CINTA SEHUN_

_Author: Nelicious_

_._

_Romance fanfiction_

_Standard disclaimer and warning applied_

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana menjadi hening di ruang OSIS tersebut. Hanya terdengar napas Chanyeol yang berat di antara keheningan tersebut. Sebelum Sehun hampir menjerit ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menarik seragam Kris dengan kasar.

"Kau ketua OSIS tidak bermoral! Beraninya kau menyekap Sehun seperti ini?!"

"Haa?!" Kris menautkan alisnya, mulai mengerti kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Tubuhnya tersentak ketika Chanyeol menariknya berdiri. Tubuh mereka tidak berbeda jauh, pantas saja anak ini bisa menariknya begitu mudah.

"Akan kulaporkan kejadian ini pada kepala sekolah! Ingat itu!"

"Dengar ya!"

"Tidak! Kau yang mendengarkan! Meskipun kau ini ketua OSIS atau presiden sekalipun, aku tidak peduli. Orang yang berani melecehkan Sehun pantas mendapatkan ganjarannya!"

"U-uhm..." Chanyeol mendengar gumaman Sehun yang terdengar ragu untuk menyela. Pandangannya beralih menatap sosok manis yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan ragu.

"Sehun... kau tidak apa-apa? Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan orang itu padamu?" tanyanya dengan serius. Tapi yang ditanya hanya diam mematung sambil mengatupkan tangan di dada.

"_H_-_hyung_... kurasa kau harus minta maaf pada Kris-_hyung_..."

Perkataan itu membuat alis Chanyeol naik, bingung. "Kau tidak perlu berbelas kasihan pada orang ini, Sehun!"

"Tapi... Kris-_hyung_ tidak melakukan apapun... hanya memberiku obat. Dan yah... dia memang mengejekku bodoh, tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang harus dibalas dengan pukulan, _hyung_!"

Chanyeol berkedip.

Sekali...

Dua kali...

Tiga ka─

"EEEEHH?!" cengkeramannya pada kerah kemeja Kris melonggar perlahan dan melepaskannya dengan cepat. Tatapannya kembali pada si ketua OSIS itu dengan bersalah. "M-maafkan aku!" ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badan dengan cepat. Aiish, dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Sehun.

Dan memukul ketua OSIS? Oh itu pelanggaran yang luar biasa, Park Chanyeol! Bisa-bisa dia mendapat surat panggilan untuk orang tuanya!

"Sebaiknya kau gunakan otakmu untuk mencerna situasi, bukannya memakai instingmu dan bertindak sembarangan!"

Chanyeol marah mendengar itu, tentu saja. Dia menegakkan punggungnya dan hanya bisa menatap Kris dengan decihan pelan, tidak berani membalas. Oh ayolah, dia baru saja memukul Kris. Jika Kris melaporkannya pada kesiswaan, itu bisa gawat.

Pintu sekali lagi menjeblak terbuka, tapi kali lebih keras karena di dorong oleh dua orang. Dan dua namja dengan warna kulit hampir senada itu terlihat berantakan sekali dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Sehun-ah, oh syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" Jongin yang pertama menyela masuk mendekati Sehun. "Masih sakit? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu padamu?"

Oh lihat, pertanyaan Jongin hampir mirip dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Kris-_hyung_ sudah memberiku obat. Tapi rasanya masih pusing dan lemas," jawab Sehun ringan. Dan setelah itu, sebuah tangan besar langsung menyentuh dahinya, terasa dingin. Atau mungkinkah suhu tubuhnya yang panas jadi telapak tangan itu terasa dingin di dahinya. Dan rasanya nyaman... ah, Sehun jadi ingin berguling di lantai karna panas tubuhnya ini.

"Masih panas. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, ne?"

Dia hanya mengangguk lemah, mengiyakan saja perkataan Jongin. Lagipula, walaupun dia tetap berada di sekolah, dia hanya akan terbaring lemas di UKS.

"Ayo!"

"Eh?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung ketika melihat Jongin justru berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Kau masih pusing kan? Aku tidak mau kau pingsan, oke?"

Yang Sehun lihat setelah itu adalah sebuah senyuman hangat... seperti bunga matahari di musim panas. Mengangguk singkat, dia menurut untuk naik ke gendongan Jongin. Tangannya merangkul ke pundak Jongin ketika merasakan namja tan itu mulai berdiri.

"Biar aku saja yang akan mengurus surat izinnya!" sahut Kris kalem seraya membenarkan seragamnya yang tadi di cengkeram oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membereskan tas Hunshine!" Tao menyahut cepat.

"Ya. Aku tunggu di gerbang!" balas Jongin seraya membenarkan posisi Sehun di punggungnya.

Dan setelah itu semuanya mulai melakukan tugas masing-masing, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung di tempat.

"Uhh, tunggu Jongin-_hyung_!" ujar Sehun cepat membuat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat, memberikan sebuah senyuman paling tulusnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Chanyeol-_hyung_!"

Dan setelah itu pintu ruang OSIS tertutup, tidak ada yang melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah Chanyeol saat ini.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema di koridor...

Suara hembusan nafas halus di telinganya...

Detak jantungnya yang berubah cepat merasakan punggungnya yang menempel dengan dada Sehun.

"Uhmm... Luhan-_hyung_..."

Dan Jongin tersentak dari khayalannya. Mendengar igauan Sehun tadi, membuatnya menghela napas panjang. Bahkan disaat seperti inipun, yang dipikirkan Sehun hanyalah Luhan ya? Belakangan dia tahu seberapa dekat Sehun dengan Luhan. Teman masa kecil ya? Sepertinya akan sulit menjelaskan perasaannya pada Sehun.

"Uhh... _hyung_, pusing..."

"Iya, iya... sabarlah... tidur saja lagi!" jawab Jongin ketika mendengar rajukan Sehun sekali lagi. Berhenti sebentar, dia kembali membenarkan posisi Sehun yang agak melorot di gendongannya sebelum melanjutkan jalannya dengan langkah pelan.

Apa dia harus mengantar Sehun dengan motor? Tapi kalau Sehun ketiduran dan jatuh bagaimana? Atau dia harus menggendong Sehun sampai halte bus terdekat? Uhh... mungkin punggungnya akan mati rasa nanti malam. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun pulang sendirian.

Jongin sekali lagi tersadar dari pikiran-pikirannya ketika mendengar sebuah kekehan halus yang terdengar dekat dengan telinganya.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Hanya saja... aku jadi teringat, sudah lama sekali aku tidak digendong seperti ini," jawab Sehun dan Jongin bisa merasakan dagu Sehun yang kini menyangga di pundaknya. "Padahal dulu aku sering sekali digendong seperti ini oleh Luhan-_hyung_. Tapi sekarang Luhan-_hyung_ bahkan lebih pendek dariku, dia tidak akan bisa menggendongku lagi."

Jongin hanya diam, tidak menanggapi kali ini. Bagaimanapun, topik seperti ini adalah yang paling dia hindari. Dia bukan masokis yang senang ketika merasa sakit hati karena orang yang dia suka malah membicarakan orang lain disaat berduaan seperti ini.

Yah... mungkin kenangan yang dibuat Sehun dengan Luhan lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Rasanya Luhan itu seperti musuh yang mustahil dia kalahkan ya? Sehun bahkan hanya ingat pertemuan pertama mereka ketika dia membantu Sehun membawakan buku ke perpustakaan. Padahal... dia sudah mengenal Sehun ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Dia ingat sekali!

Perpustakaan...

Bau apak buku-buku di lemari...

Jendela yang sedikit terbuka...

Dengkuran nafas halus seseorang...

"Mungkin..." mulainya membuka suara. "... aku bisa menggantikan Luhan untuk menggendongmu, Sehun-ah."

"E-eh? Tidak usah, _hyung_! Aku berat. _Hyung_ pasti capek!"

Mana bisa!

Mana bisa dia diam saja ketika ada peluang bagus untuk menjadi dekat dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

Zitao menyusul tepat sebelum dia sampai di halaman depan. Membawa tas Sehun dengan langkah terburu-buru. Tapi langkah keduanya terhenti, sebenarnya hanya langkah Jongin yang terhenti, Zitao hanya ikut berhenti dan kebingungan.

Apalagi ketika tatapan Jongin tertuju ke gerbang sekolah. Disana... seseorang tengah berdebat kecil dengan satpam sekolah.

"Sehun!" teriakan keras itu membuat keduanya mau tak mau kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Luhan menghampiri dengan tatapan khawatir. Dan diimbuhi serentetan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mencerminkan kekhawatiran itu pada Sehun yang hanya bisa tersenyum lemah di gendongan Jongin.

Dan pada akhirnya... Jongin dan Zitao yang berdiri di gerbang hanya menghela nafas sambil melambaikan tangan lemah pada mobil yang berlalu membawa Sehun untuk pulang.

Kalah telak!

"Oey, _sunbae_! Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Zitao.

Jongin melirik sebentar, sebelum tatapannya beralih menatap sebuah daun berwarna kecokelatan yang terjatuh, sebeluh hembusan angin yang terasa kering menerbangkan dedaunan itu. Huh, sudah hampir satu tahun ya?

.

.

.

_Tahun ajaran baru saat itu..._

_Jongin menguap sekali sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kelopak bunga yang jatuh ke rambutnya. Matanya melirik malas pada siswa-siswi baru yang terlihat antusias di hari pertama sekolah. Hari yang dibencinya sebenarnya._

_Penuh dengan warna pink yang bikin sakit mata, penuh keceriaan yang bikin sakit kepala, dan penuh dengan wajah-wajah baru yang membuatnya pusing._

_Kalau bisa sih, dia masih ingin tidur lebih lama di kasurnya._

"_M-mianhae..."_

_Seseorang menubruknya dari belakang. Dia hanya menoleh sedikit dengan tatapan malasnya. Mendapati seorang namja dengan seragam yang tidak terpasang rapih tengah menggendong seekor kucing di kedua lengannya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dasinya tidak terpasang dengan benar dan kemejanya tidak dimasukkan dengan rapih ke celana. Dasar! Anak baru tapi semrawut begini!_

_Jongin bisa melihat sebuah kantung mata hitam yang samar, sepertinya anak itu kurang tidur. Yah, murid baru biasanya tidak akan bisa tidur di malam sebelum hari pertama masuk sekolah. Dia juga pernah mengalami itu sebenarnya._

_Namja itu terlihat bergerak gelisah, mungkin risih karena dia memandangnya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Sebelum sekali lagi namja dengan kulit putih bersih itu membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf dan berlalu mendahuluinya._

"_Kau tidak boleh membawa masuk hewan ke sekolah!" ujarnya cukup keras di dengar namja itu, sebelum menguap sekali lagi. Namja itu berhenti dan terlihat tegang._

"_Eh? Tidak boleh ya?"_

_Dia hanya diam, melihat bagaimana ekspresi itu berubah sedih dan terlihat berpikir sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk sebelum berjongkok dan melepaskan kucing yang sedari tadi didekap erat itu._

"_Uhm... maaf ya aku tidak bisa membawamu masuk," ujar namja milky skin itu terlihat menyesal. "Jangan bermain di jalan lagi atau kau akan tertabrak lagi!"_

_Kucing putih itu hanya mengeong sekali terlihat menikmati sentuhan lembut si namja milky skin di kepalanya._

_Jongin mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya melihat itu. Dia tidak akan bilang hal itu sangat konyol. Karena dia juga sering melakukannya. Hey, dia juga punya peliharaan, kau tahu? Dan dia senang ketika melihat ada suasana hangat tak kasat mata yang menguar dari si namja milky skin dan si kucing._

_Bel terdengar berdentang nyaring. Murid-murid yang masih berada di luar sekolah mulai berlari cepat sebelum gerbang ditutup._

"_Ah, sudah masuk! Sampai jumpa! Maaf aku tidak bisa memeliharamu!" namja itu bangkit berdiri, dan terlihat berat untuk meninggalkan si kucing, tapi meskipun begitu langsung berbalik dan berlari pergi._

_Jongin hanya memandang punggung yang semakin menjauh itu, diantara hujan kelopak merah muda bunga khas musim semi sakura._

_Matanya kembali menunduk kebawah, melihat si kucing kini balik menatap kearahnya juga dengan mata kuning berbinar terang sinar matahari._

"_Jangan merajuk padaku! Aku lebih suka anak anjing!" sahutnya sebelum kembali menyampirkan tasnya dan berlalu pergi._

_._

_._

_Kerjaan Jongin ketika istirahat itu, pergi ke kantin membeli roti isi atau makanan lain. Dan jika masih ada waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, dia akan menyelinap ke UKS lalu tertidur. Kebiasaan buruk karena tidur setelah makan. Tolong jangan ditiru!_

_Tapi sial hari ini UKS masih dikunci entah petugasnya kemana. Dia sudah hampir mati bete rasanya. Dan opsi terakhirnya, perpustakaan. Masih ada novel yang belum sempat dia baca disana. Akhirnya kakinya kini membawanya memasuki area perpustakaan._

_Bau apak buku langsung tercium di hidungnya begitu dia melangkah masuk di tempatnya para kutu buku itu. Dia mengambil sebuah novel Sherlock Holmes yang belum sempat dibacanya dan membawanya mencari tempat untuk membaca._

_Tak diduga, ruang baca cukup sepi ternyata. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang sibuk dengan buku masing-masing._

_Dan tempat favoritnya di samping jendela paling ujung sudah dicuri oleh orang lain._

_Dahinya mengernyit melihat namja itu justru tertidur dengan lelap. Dia melangkah mendekat, berniat mengusir paksa. Dan lihat apa yang namja itu lakukan, membiarkan jendelanya terbuka seperti itu._

_Gorden putih tipis berpendar menjadi kekuningan karena sinar mentari kini terlihat melambai-lambai tertiup angin, membiarkan hujan kelopak sakura memasuki ruangan. Bukannya mengusir namja itu sesuai niatnya, Jongin hanya berdiri diam di sana. Memperhatikan bagaimana kulit putih itu terlihat menyatu indah dengan sinar matahari dan sakura yang pink merona yang menelusup masuk melalui celah jendela._

_Rambut cokelat itu tertiup hembusan angin yang lembut, membuat poni itu justru jatuh ke mata yang masih terpejam, terlihat berbaur dengan bulu matanya yang terlihat panjang. Entah ini hanya ilusinya saja, atau memang ini jauh lebih indah dari semua hal indah yang pernah dilihatnya._

_Pada akhirnya, Jongin justru mengabaikan novel yang tadi diambilnya dan kini hanya duduk diam di samping namja itu. Sambil menyangga dagunya, dia menikmati bagaimana wajah damai itu terlihat jelas di hadapannya. Menampilkan sebuah senyum simpul ketika mendengar hembusan nafas teratur dari namja yang tadi pagi ditemuinya itu._

_Dan sudah Jongin tetapkan, cintanya mekar dengan indah di musim semi. Terasa menenangkan dan manis..._

_._

_._

_._

Jongin tersenyum simpul mengingat kejadian itu. Sebenarnya Sehun itu bukan hanya seperti musim semi. Tapi Sehun itu bagaikan semua musim.

Sehun selalu tersenyum cerah seperti cerahnya sinar matahari di musim panas, rambut cokelatnya terlihat anggun seperti daun-daun berwarna kecokelatan yang berjatuhan ke tanah di musim gugur, kulitnya putih bersih seperti salju di musim dingin, dan rona merah muda di pipinya setiap kali tersenyum manis itu terlihat seperti bunga sakura yang mekar di musim semi.

Itulah Sehun... itulah namja yang dicintainya... semakin dia mengenal Sehun, semakin dia jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona cantik namja bermarga Oh itu.

Tapi saingan terberatnya adalah teman masa kecil Sehun. Tapi sepertinya belum ada yang bertindak terang-terangan dan menyatakan cinta pada Sehun. Yah... Sehun itu polos, seperti kanvas putih kosong tanpa noda dimana para seniman akan ragu untuk mulai menggoreskan kuas diatasnya.

Siapapun akan ragu untuk mengubah pola pikir Sehun yang polos itu. Tapi mungkin jika dia berani mengambil tindakan pertama, dia akan memiliki kesempatan. Lagipula kalau boleh pede, dia lumayan dekat dengan Sehun. Mungkin juga Sehun punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Siapapun yang mengambil tindakan pertama, dialah yang akan mendapatkan Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

"Luhan-_hyung_..."

"Hmm...?" gumam Luhan singkat masih fokus untuk menyetir.

"Apakah ada definisi lain dari kata 'suka'?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Suka ya suka..." jawabnya lagi sambil mengerutkan dahi, Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Kris-_hyung_ tadi bertanya padaku apakah aku menyukai Jongin-_hyung_?"

"MWO?!" syoknya hampir saja membanting kemudi. "Lalu... Sehunnie jawab apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku jawab kalau kau menyukai Jongin-_hyung_. Aku kan tidak mebencinya!"

Luhan menghela napas lega dan melirik ke samping, melihat Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela dan memandang ke jalanan yang terlihat kabur. Sepertinya definisi '_suka'_ ini sebagai orang yang tidak dibenci oleh Sehun seperti biasa. Tapi belakangan Sehun jadi agak berubah menurutnya.

Luhan meremas kemudi dengan erat dan menelan ludahnya gugup. Detak jantungnya semakin meningkat di setiap tarikan nafasnya. "Sehun..." panggilnya berusaha menarik perhatian Sehun kearahnya.

Sehun hanya mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu nan lemas, sepertinya pengaruh dari demam.

"Aku menyukai─ah, tidak! Oh Sehun... aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

.

.

_._

_._

_._

Jongin berlari ke gerbang sekolah dengan cepat. Hari ini dia tidak bawa motor dan sialnya lagi dia malah kesiangan. Ini akan jadi hari yang besar baginya, jadi mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti dia akan kencan dengan Sehun, jadi dia memilih untuk tidak membawa motor. Lagipula naik bus itu lebih romantis. Haha...

Dia berhenti berlari ketika melihat Sehun tengah berdiri di gerbang sekolah sendirian. Sepertinya baru diantar juga. Senyumnya melebar sebelum kembali melangkah mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun!" panggilnya dan melihat Sehun menengok kearahnya. Dia senang melihat bagaimana senyum Sehun mengembang dan melambai ke arahnya. Tapi kemudian dia mengernyit bingung ketika senyum Sehun tiba-tiba luntur dan lambaian Sehun tiba-tiba terhenti menggantung di udara. Eh, kenapa?

"M-maaf _hyung_! Aku tidak bisa dekat-dekat denganmu lagi!" itu jawaban dari Sehun sebelum anak itu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya. Jongin hanya terpaku disana, menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Lho? Kenapa tiba-tiba?

.

.

.

Seharian ini Sehun terus menghindarinya. Dia temui di kelas, Sehun tidak ada. Ketika berpapasan di koridor, Sehun langsung berbalik pergi. Dan sepertinya Sehun bukan hanya menghindarinya. Tapi juga menghindari Zitao dan Chanyeol. Gelagat Sehun juga terlihat sama pada dua orang itu.

Ada apa dengan Sehun?

Apa anak itu sedang merajuk lagi atau ada sesuatu yang lain?

Pilihan terakhirnya, 10 menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi, dia keluar dari sekolah dengan melompati pagar belakang. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat. Dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Ini perjuangan, kau tahu? Jangan menyerah mendapatkan cintamu meskipun lawanmu itu bagaikan seorang ketua mafia.

Itu prinsip Jongin!

.

.

.

Entah kenapa hari ini Jongin terus saja dibuat berlari. Ketika berangkat sekolah kesiangan, ketika membolos pelajaran terakhir hanya untuk pergi ke sebuah kafe. Dan sekarang harus kembali lagi ke sekolah dikejar oleh waktu, tidak boleh terlambat atau Sehun akan pulang duluan.

Dan meskipun dengan penampilan berantakah penuh keringat dan nafas memburu, dia tersenyum lega ketika melihat Sehun berjalan keluar sendirian. Ah, syukurlaah...

"Sehun-ah!" panggilnya seraya menyodorkan satu cup bubble tea di depan wajahnya.

"Bubble~"

Rona ceria itu kembali pada wajah Sehun. Jongin senang bisa melihat ekspresi seperti itu lagi. Pada akhirnya hanya segelas minuman tidak sehat inilah yang bisa memancing Sehun.

Dan sebelum tangan putih itu merebut bubble tea dari tangannya, dia segera menarik kembali tangannya dan menyembunyikan bubble tea-nya di punggung.

"Eeeeh? Kok tidak diberikan padaku, _hyung_?"

Jongin hampir tertawa keras ketika melihat ekspresi Sehun berubah cemberut. Lihat bagaimana tangan-tangan putih itu meremas seragam yang dipakai dengan kesal.

"Kau mau ini?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil.

"Uhm!" yang dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari si namja milky skin itu. Dari awal Jongin memang tahu, dia tidak akan bertahan kuat jika menghadapi tatapan seperti anak anjing yang ingin dipungut itu.

"Tapi ada syaratnya!" ujarnya seraya mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Apa? Apa? Apa? Beritahu aku, _hyung_!" tanya Sehun penasaran, tidak melihat tatapan licik yang Jongin sembunyikan.

Huh, misi berhasil!

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka disini, duduk berdua di bangku taman terdekat. Jongin sama sekali tidak mengindahkan suara seruputan Sehun yang terlalu keras. Dia hanya menunggu... menunggu Sehun untuk mulai bercerita.

Dan dia bisa mulai melihat gelagat keraguan dari Sehun.

"Uhm... Luhan-_hyung_ bilang, aku tidak boleh dekat dengan Jongin-_hyung_, Zitao, ataupun yang lainnya lagi!"

Jujur saja, Jongin merasa kaget mendengar perkataan Sehun itu. "Luhan? Kenapa dia bilang begitu? Dia tidak berhak mengatur hidupmu, Sehun-ah!" ujarnya menyuarakan protesnya.

"Luhan-_hyung_ bilang, dia mencintaiku."

Sehun hanya menunduk, menatap pada gelas plastik bubble tea yang sudah kosong di pangkuannya, tidak melihat bagaimana Jongin tersentak dan melebarkan matanya.

"Dia bilang kalau selama ini dia selalu mencintaiku..." lanjut Sehun, seraya memainkan jemarinya di gelas plastik itu. "Aku bingung. Aku menyukai Luhan-_hyung_, Jongin-_hyung_, dan semuanya! Kalian selalu baik padaku..."

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar suara desiran angin yang terasa dingin, menyapu dedaunan berwarna cokelat yang menumpuk di tanah. Jongin tidak mampu berkata-kata, lidahnya kelu. Entah kenapa dia seolah bisa merasakan sesuatu yang retak di dalam hatinya. Huh... dia keduluan!

"Ketika dia memintaku menjadi pacarnya..." suasana hening itu kembali dipecahkan oleh suara lirih dari Sehun. "Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Tatapan Luhan-_hyung_ terasa hangat padaku. Luhan-_hyung_ selalu menjadi sosok yang aku kagumi, dia selalu bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan!"

Entah perasaannya saja, atau Jongin memang sekilas melihat bahu Sehun yang bergetar. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi dari Sehun, karena anak itu terus menunduk. Tapi dia tetap diam, menunggu Sehun melanjutkan.

Sehun mulai mengangkat wajahnya, mendongak menatap kumpulan awan-awan yang berarak di langit. "Luhan-_hyung_ bilang selama ini dia selalu merasa menderita ketika melihatku dengan Jongin-_hyung_..."

Sekarang Jongin mulai mengerti. Jadi inikah akhirnya? Mungkin di awal pun dia sudah kalah dari Luhan. Seharusnya dia sadar lebih awal, karena setelah semua yang dia lalui bersama Sehun, dia harus membuangnya. Setelah inipun, hari-harinya akan kembali seperti sebelum mengenal Sehun, terasa membosankan dan monoton.

"Maaf, _hyung_... kurasa─"

"Wah, dia itu posesif sekali ya..." katanya pada akhirnya membuka suara. Mengangkat sudut bibirnya secara paksa, menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang biasa dia berikan pada Sehun. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya sekali merasa pegal terus diam sedari tadi lalu menatap ke langit, berusaha agar matanya yang terasa panas menjadi lebih sejuk. "Hanya menjadi sebatas teman pun tidak boleh ya?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sosok yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Melihat kelopak mata Jongin turun menikmati desir angin semilir yang bermain di rambut hitam itu. Suasana seperti ini, entah kenapa membuatnya tenang, tatapannya tanpa sadar beralih menatap bahu tegap Jongin. Merasakan sebuah desakan, tangannya menggenggam gelas plastik yang sudah kosong itu semakin erat.

Baru saja dia akan menunduk untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap itu─

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi!"

Jongin bangkit tiba-tiba, masukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan menengok kearahnya sambil tersenyum. "Ini pertemuan terakhir ya?"

Sehun hanya diam masih duduk di bangku taman itu seraya mendongak menatap Jongin yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Keduanya diam... Jongin yang berdiri sambil menunduk menatap Sehun, dan Sehun yang masih duduk diam sambil mendongak menatap Jongin.

"Sebagai salam perpisahan..."

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Sehun masih diam ketika melihat Jongin yang perlahan menunduk kearahnya semakin dekat, sebelum merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan ringan dari Jongin. Dia hanya bisa melebarkan matanya menatap wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Ketika itu angin berhembus semakin kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan musim gugur di udara. Dari sudut pandangnya, terlihat seperti kepak sayap puluhan kupu-kupu yang terbang di langit. Seperti perasaan menggelitik menyenangkan yang bisa dia rasakan di perutnya.

Secepat kecupan itu terjadi, secepat pula sentuhan lembut itu berakhir. Sehun hanya mematung disana, bahkan ketika Jongin melambaikan tangan sambil berlalu pergi.

Hari itu di musim gugur, kisah cinta Jongin berakhir dengan menyedihkan.

.

.

.

"Jangan lepaskan syalmu, oke?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk ketika Luhan sibuk melilitkan syal putih itu di lehernya. Dagunya tenggelam oleh tebalnya syal, membuatnya mendengkur nyaman akan rasa hangat itu.

"Jangan keluar sebelum aku bilang sudah sampai depan gerbang ketika pulang nanti. Cuaca hari ini akan sangat dingin, oke?"

Dan lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk singkat. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah terbiasa terjadi satu bulan belakangan. Menjelang liburan musim dingin, Luhan terlihat semakin protektif menjaga kondisi kesehatan Sehun. Sehun sendiri tidak masalah, dia merasa gatal melihat rintik salju yang berguguran satu demi satu. Di pikirannya sudah tercetus untuk bermain perang bola salju ketika liburan nanti.

Tangannya mencengkeram ujung seragam musim dingin yang dipakainya, ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok seorang namja yang tengah berjalan malas sambil menguap sesekali itu. Kepalanya semakin menunduk, membuat syal itu menutupi hingga hidungnya. Telinganya sudah tidak menangkap penjelasan yang Luhan berikan lagi.

Menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya ketika dari ekor matanya dia melihat sosok Jongin berlalu begitu saja melewatinya.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun tersentak mendengar panggilan yang cukup keras itu. "Eh, iya _hyung_. Aku paham. Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi. Sudah ya, sampai nanti!"

Memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi, Sehun berbalik dan berlalu pergi memasuki sekolah. Lalu mengubah larinya menjadi berjalan pelan ketika melihat Jongin yang berjalan di depannya. Tangannya semakin menggenggam erat tasnya ketika dia mengekor di belakang Jongin, tapi cukup menjaga jarak agar namja tan itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Jongin sendiri tidak bodoh. Dia tahu betul Sehun kini tengah berjalan di belakangnya. Matanya tidak serabun itu untuk tidak melihat keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan di gerbang sekolah tadi. Belum lagi mendengar sapaan beberapa orang yang memanggil Sehun. Sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tahu kini Oh Sehun tengah mengekor di belakangnya.

Yah percuma saja, itu hal wajar karena mereka satu Sekolah ya...?

Oh. Dia lupa belum mengerjakan laporan praktek biologi minggu kemarin. Sial!

Kakinya yang harusnya terus melangkah lurus, kini justru berbelok dan menuju ke ruang klub _dance_. Ah biar, untuk hari ini saja dia membolos. Lagipula tahun depan dia tidak akan bisa santai lagi.

"Eh? _Hyung_, kelasnya kan bukan kesana!"

Perkataan spontan itu membuatnya berhenti melangkah. menurunkan tas yang tadi menyampir di bahunya, dia menengok ke belakang. Mendapati Oh Sehun yang kini tengah gelisah dan gugup, sepertinya menyesal karena sudah keceplosan bicara seperti tadi.

"Hmm?" dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya terlihat bertanya-tanya kenapa juga Sehun harus memikirkan kemana dia akan pergi?

"Uhmm... anoo... m-maksudku..." Oh Sehun terlihat seperti _stalker_ yang sudah tertangkap basah.

Jongin tertawa geli dalam hati melihat kelakuan menggemaskan itu.

"A-annyeong!" membungkuk sekilas, Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkannya dengan terburu-buru. Haha... lucu sekali anak itu.

Mengangkat bahu ringan, Jongin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju klub _dance_.

.

.

.

Liburan musim dingin. Mereka sudah melewati upacara kelulusan. Sehun hanya mengucapkan sebuah kata 'selamat' singkat pada Kris dan Chanyeol yang pada bulan depan sudah akan menjadi seorang mahasiswa.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dan semua yang sudah Sehun rencanakan untuk liburan ini terpaksa harus dibatalkan. Dia diserang flu berat, karena kemarin nekat keluar rumah karena melihat tumpukan salju yang indah di taman belakang rumahnya.

_Achoooo!_

Bersin sekali lagi, Sehun kembali berusaha berbaring di kasurnya lagi. Tisue bertebaran dimana-mana penuh dengan ingusnya. Matanya terasa panas dan berat untuk terbuka, tapi ketika dia berbaring dan berusaha tidur, nafasnya justru jadi tersumbat. Flu itu menyebalkan.

Dia bangkit sekali lagi dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Tangannya menempel pada kaca jendela yang kini menampilkan pemandangan musim dingin yang serba putih. Kristal putih yang berjatuhan dari langit yang kelabu. Dia ingin pergi keluar dan bersenang-senang, sungguh! Tapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berdiri disini, menatap dari dalam kamarnya.

Ne ne... apa yang sedang dilakukan Jongin saat ini ya? Apa namja itu sedang bersenang-senang diluar sana?

Terdengar ketukan pintu!

"Sehun-ah?"

Dia bisa mendengar suara Luhan dari luar. Oh, Luhan-_hyung_ berkunjung ya? Entah kenapa rasa antusias setiap kali Luhan berkunjung itu perlahan memudar dari hari ke hari.

Berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu, dia membukanya dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

"Kupikir kau tidur. Kenapa tidak istirahat saja?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun kembali duduk di tepi ranjangnya seraya mengambil selembar tisue lagi untuk mengusap hidungnya yang meler lagi.

"Ehehe... saljunya indah, _hyung_! Aku ingin bermain di luar!"

"Dan kau akan berakhir semakin parah dari sekedar flu."

"Eeeh? Benarkah?"

"Hmm!" Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Hidungmu akan semakin berlendir seperti kran yang mengucurkan air, matamu akan merah bengkak dan melotot, akan sulit untuk berkedip. Lubang hidungmu akan melebar selebar hidung babi!"

"Heee? Tidak mauuu!" Sehun menjerit sambil menutup hidungnya sendiri.

"Makanya, istirahat saja sampai kau sembuh. Tidurlah... ada _hyung_ disini," ajak Luhan seraya menuntunnya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Aku benci musim dingin!" dia merengut seraya menarik selimut hingga sebatas lehernya. Semakin cemberut ketika mendapati Luhan justru menertawakannya.

"Ne... Sehunnie! Kenapa belakangan kau sering melamun?"

Sehun berkedip beberapa kali menatap Luhan, bingung akan pertanyaan tiba-tiba seperti itu. "Uhm... aku tidak─"

"Kau melamun!" potong Luhan cepat. "Ketika kita mengobrol, aku tahu kau tidak mendengarkan. Ketika kau sendirian, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Itu seperti bukanlah Sehun yang aku kenal. Sehun yang aku kenal, dia melakukan apapun yang dia suka, dia tidak akan terlalu memikirkan apapun yang mengganggunya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah bersenang-senang," tutur Luhan seraya mengelus dahinya.

"L-lalu... aku ini siapa _hyung_? Kalau aku bukan Sehun, apakah aku ini alien yang akan menginvasi bumi?"

Sekali lagi Luhan tertawa, dan jemari yang tadi mengelusnya lembut itu kini menyentil dahinya sekali. Membuatnya mengaduh kecil.

"Sehun merasa senang saat bersama siapa?"

"Oh. Aku senang saat bersama Luhan-_hyung_, bersama _Eomma_ dan _Appa_, bersama teman-temanku, lalu saat bersama dengan..." suaranya menghilang ketika pikirannya melayang.

Ada bau kering dari musim gugur...

Suara gemerisik dari ranting kering yang ditinggalkan dedaunan...

Kepak sayap puluhan kupu-kupu kecokelatan...

Angin semilir yang bermain-main di helai rambut...

Kecupan ringan nan manis seperti permen kapas...

"Kau melamun lagi!"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat sekali lagi sebuah sentilan kecil mendarat di dahinya. Dia kembali menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya, malu ketahuan melamun lagi di hadapan Luhan.

"Ne.. ne... jangan pikirkan hal lain. Meskipun kau terkurung disini, _hyung_ akan selalu menemanimu. Dan tanpa kau sadari, salju akan mencair dan membiarkan kelopak bunga untuk mekar kembali..."

Jadi, apakah Luhan memang harus melepaskan Sehun secepat ini?

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Jongin sangat menantikan tahun ajaran baru. Hari dimana ketika dia berangkat sekolah, akan ada wajah-wajah baru yang penuh antusias, hari dimana semua yang dilihatnya hanyalah ada warna merah muda. Tapi itu sebelumnya, dan sekarang rasanya dia kembali ke sifatnya satu tahun yang lalu. Sungguh rasanya dia hanya ingin kembali bergelung di kasurnya. Rasanya masih mengantuk sekali.

"Jongin-_hyuuuuuung_~"

Sebuah teriakan melengking yang terdengar familier itu membuatnya membulatkan mata dan berbalik ke belakang. Dimana dia langsung mendapat sebuah tubrukan keras di dadanya membuatnya hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang jika saja kakinya tidak cepat menahan.

"Sehun?"

Jongin menatap syok pada kepala bersurai cokelat yang kini mengusak di dadanya. Tak jauh dari sana, matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"E-eh, tunggu! Sehun, lepaskan aku!" ujarnya gugup seiring dengan langkah Luhan yang semakin dekat. "Pssst... Sehun-ah, Luhan sedang menuju kemari. Lepaskan aku dulu!"

"Tidak mau!" Sehun justru semakin membenamkan wajah di bahunya. Ya Tuhan anak ini kerasukan apa sih? Berniat selingkuh di depan pacar sendiri ya? Dan kini Luhan sudah berdiri satu meter dari mereka.

"T-tunggu! Ini tidak seperti apa yang terlihat! Haha... Sshh... Sehun, bisakah kau melonggarkan pelukanmu?" Jongin mengusap tengkuknya sendiri dengan gugup. Dia tahu seorang pacar yang cemburu itu sama ganasnya seperti singa jantan yang daerah kekuasaannya direbut.

Tapi Luhan justru tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa..."

Jongin berkedip beberapa kali kebingungan mendengar jawaban itu. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Oh kenapa dia merasa seolah ada bunga harapan yang tengah mekar di hatinya?

"Lagipula kurasa Sehun akan menamparmu."

"Hee?"

_Plaakkk!_

Benar saja! Sesaat setelah Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, sebuah tamparan pelan langsung bersarang dipipinya. Semuanya terpaku, termasuk orang-orang yang tadi berlalu lalang juga terdiam menatap kejadian itu. Meski tamparan itu sangatlah pelan dan tidak sakit sama sekali, tapi tetap saja entah kenapa harga dirinya seolah jatuh terinjak-injak.

Memegang pipi kirinya yang tadi terkena sapuan tangan Sehun, dia menatap sosok di depannya dengan tertegun. Kebiasaan Sehun meremas ujung seragamnya kembali dilakukan, bahu Sehun terlihat tegang dan bergetar dengan bibir yang mengatup rapat. Dan Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana mata Sehun yang berkilau, berkaca-kaca karena air mata.

"Jahat!"

Huh? Kenapa justru dia yang dibilang jahat setelah ditampar begitu? Tunggu! Dia jadi merasa seperti seorang lelaki brengsek yang sudah merebut keperawanan seseorang. Ah, sial!

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku sama sekali? Aku bahkan sakit ketika liburan, dan _hyung_ tidak peduli sama sekali!"

Eeeeeh? Sakit? Sungguh? Oh dia jadi merasa bersalah sekarang. Tapi bukankah Sehun sendiri yang bilang kalau tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya lagi?

"_Hyung_ malah asyik bersenang-senang dengan orang lain kan? Aku tidur terus di kamar dan _hyung_ malah asyik kencan!"

"K-kencan? Sehun, apa yang kau bicara─"

"_Hyung_ jahat!" Sehun menunduk mengusap matanya dengan lengannya. "Luhan-_hyung_ menunjukkanku foto Jongin-_hyung_ yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan seorang _yeoja_! Lalu Kris-_hyung_ mengirimiku email foto Jongin-_hyung_ yang sedang berfoto dengan wanita dan membawa bayi!"

Entah bagaimana ekspresi Jongin saat ini. Mungkin jauh dari kata keren!

"Kris _hyung_ bilang Jongin-_hyung_ sudah menikah dan punya anak! Uhh... kenapa _hyung_ melakukannya disaat aku sedang flu? Aku sampai membuat Luhan-_hyung_ berlari ke minimarket terdekat untuk membelikan tisue baru," Sehun masih terlihat terus meracau sambil mengusap air mata dengan lengan seragamnya sendiri.

Kris?

Sehun menangis karena melihat fotonya?

Uhh... Oh!

Jongin mulai paham sekarang. Dan dia tertawa dalam hati membayangkan Sehun yang menangis berlinang air mata sekaligus ingus yang meler.

Melihat anak itu masih sibuk mengusap matanya yang berair, dia melangkah maju mendekat dan membawa tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya.

"Bodoh!" bisiknya lirih seraya mengusap kepala berusai cokelat itu lembut.

"Jangan menyebutku bodoh..." lirih Sehun di bahunya. Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau jas sekolahnya sudah basah akan air mata Sehun.

"Itu hanya kakakku, aku baru saja punya keponakan, kau tahu? Jadi jangan cemburu pada keponakanku sendiri, oke?"

"Eh? Keponakan?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, meski matanya masih sembab tapi binar mata itu berubah antusias. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki."

"Sungguh?"

"Hey, apa aku terlihat seperti namja yang suka sama tante-tante?"

Sehun menggeleng imut, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mengecup pipinya gemas. Sudah dia bilang dia tidak begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari situasi saat ini. Luhan yang tadinya posesif kini berubah dan hanya diam saja. Luhan pasti sudah menyadari lebih awal apa yang Sehun rasakan. Yah, lagipula Sehun itu tipe yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Anak itu pasti menangis meraung-raung ketika melihat fotonya dengan kakaknya.

"Hey, Luhan-ssi..." panggilnya sopan. "Jadi dia milikku sekarang?" tanyanya seraya memeluk kepala Sehun yang menyandar di bahunya.

"Heh, aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya merengek tentangmu terus-terusan! Kau merebut hatinya dalam waktu singkat, hebat sekali kau Kim!"

"Belum ada pernyataan kalau Hunshine itu milkmu! Jadi boleh aku rebut kan?" Zitao tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan seringai menyebalkannya. Dia menghela napas mendengar pernyataan perang seperti itu.

"Sehun-ah..." panggilnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun.

Sehun sendiri hanya bisa kembali menatap Jongin seraya mengusap matanya yang sembab sekali lagi. Dan ketika membuka matanya lagi, sebuah tangan hangat menyibak poninya dan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di dahinya. Tangannya mencengekram lengan Jongin dengan erat. Sesuatu terasa berdesir hangat di hatinya ketika merasakan sentuhan ringan namun manis itu.

Dan pemandangan yang Sehun lihat kali ini, hujan kelopak sakura yang terlihat seperti kepak sayap kupu-kupu berwarna merah muda di tengah bias matahari pagi. Oh indahnya... bisakah hal seperti ini berlangsung selamanya?

Kecupan itu berakhir, tapi dia masih bisa merasakan perasaan hangat bibir Jongin di dahinya.

"Sekarang aku adalah Sehunnya Jongin-_hyung_!" ujarnya seraya memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Jongin terlihat tertegun sebentar mendengar kata-katanya, sebelum namja itu balas tersenyum padanya. Sepertinya Oh Sehun itu tipe yang akan menyadari perasaannya setelah merasa kehilangan orang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Bukannya pacarmu itu Luhan-_hyung_?" tanya Jongin dengan nada jahil, dan Sehun terlihat gelagapan sambil kembali memainkan jemarinya gugup.

"Luhan-hyung pernah menciumku sebelumnya..." tutur Sehun yang membuat Jongin tertohok akan pernyataan itu. "...an aku hanya bisa kaget dan hampir melompat menjauh. Tapi ketika Jongin-hyung menciumku..."

Oh, anak itu memerah.

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Ketika Jongin-hyung menciumku, rasanya seperti melihat ribuan warna di mataku. Meski rasanya hampir seperti akan terkena serangan jantung, tapi ada perasaan menggelitik menyenangkan─"

Jongin tersenyum geli melihatnya. Uhh... dia sunggu merasa gemas melihat tingkah Sehun saat ini. "Benarkah?" tanyanya seolah tidak percaya.

"Uhm... itu yang aku baca di internet!"

Dan bagaikan ada batu 1 ton yang menghantam kepalanya setelah mendengar hal itu. Oh Sehun, kau merusak suasana romantis itu dalam sekejap.

"Tapi tapi... Aku tetap jadi 'Sehunnya Jongin-hyung', kan?" tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi menuntut. "Dan hyung juga jadi 'Jonginnya Sehun'! Hyung harus terus bersamaku! Hyung tidak boleh melihat ke orang lain!"

Oh Sehun, kau posesif sekali. Itu perkataan yang terbalik, sayang. Kau benar-benar tidak peka ya untuk sekedar menyadari banyak orang yang tertarik padamu?

Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar kalimat itu. Oh Sehun benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau bonekanya dipinjam oleh anak lain. Haha... "Ya. tentu saja! Kau milik Kim Jongin sekarang... dan Kim Jongin ini sekarang milikmu! Lagipula..." dia menggantung kalimatnya gugup sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

Sehun terlihat menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan. Wajah sok serius itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya.

"... aku adalah orang yang dulu melamarmu lewat surat yang aku taruh di lokermu!"

Sehun masih diam. Justru wajah Luhan dan Tao yang terlihat syok seolah mengatakan, _'Kau berniat merusak kepolosan Sehun, haa?'_

Jongin tidak mengindahkan sama sekali, justru semakin lama sebuh senyum makin berkembang di wajah manis itu.

"Apa itu artinya kita akan punya banyak bayi yang lucu-lucu? Aku ingin yang perempuan, _hyung_!"

Dan Jongin memerah mendengarnya. Kenapa Sehun berkata ingin punya bayi seolah semudah memilih baju di toko? Punya bayi, berarti membuat anak... dengan Sehun.

Dengan Sehun...

Dengan─

"AYO PERGI, HUNSHINE!"

Oh. Zitao dan Luhan sudah menjauhkan Sehun dari Jongin saat itu juga. Haha...

* * *

_._

MENGEJAR CINTA SEHUN

.

END

.

* * *

_**PENGUMUMAN!**_

Berhubung ff pertama selesai, kami kekurangan member untuk project berikutnya! Kami butuh member lagi. Yang mau ikutan, silahkan bisa hubungi Kinah (atau yg biasa disebut Rillakumahun) lewat FB atau twitter (Eh, si Kinah punya twitter kagak?).

Ada yang pernah ngehubungin pas sebelum ff pertama ini dipublish, tapi karna waktu itu plot udah setengah jalan dan pembagian chapter selesai, jadi maaf ya saya pending. Kali ini saya buka lagi!

Silahkan bisa liat di profil akun FFn ini ada link FBnya Kinah.

Yoo~

.

.

* * *

A/N: PANJANG ABEEEESS! Haloo~ Nel disini. Ada yang kenal sama Nel? Gak ada? Sip! #pundung Semoga pada gak bosen chapter terakhir sepanjang ini! Dan juga semoga gak ada yang bingung sama flashbacknya. Sekarang mulai musim semi n sakura mulai mekar katanya! hohohoo~ maaf kalo jadinya alay nih chapter terakhir. Dan bukannya jadi fluff, ini malah jadi sinetron abis. Mian mian miaaan~ #bow

Yosh~ sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya! Tapi sebelum itu, tolong kasih tau gimana hasil tulisan saya saat ini?! Apakah yang saya rasakan tersampaikan pada kalian wahai readers? #haa

Annyeong! ^^


End file.
